


Твоё имя в моём сердце

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Wear Appreciation, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Banter, Begging, Coffee date, Concussions, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Emergency room, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of child neglect, Mild Language, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Single work, Sleep talking, Way more fluff than I thought there would be, extremely vague descriptions of injury, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, semi-public sexual activity, sending nudes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Кто знал, что простое сотрясение мозга может привести к чему-то такому.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: 5 - fandom One Piece 2020: ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Т — Травмпункт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name on My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231212) by [WordsandWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder). 



> Иллюстрация: [**«Что-то особенное»**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920565)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

— Юстасс Кид?

Киллер толкнул его локтем в бок, сигналя, что пора вставать и следовать за медсестрой через автоматические двери отделения, подальше от хаоса комнаты ожидания. Стоило добавить пункт «Попадать в приёмный покой субботним вечером» в растущий список того, что Киллер надеялся никогда не повторять в компании соседа по квартире.

— Да вы издеваетесь?! — завопил сидящий в углу обдолбанный на вид мужик, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. — Я тут с отёком лёгкого сижу, а этого вызывают первым?!

Кид пошарил рассеянным взглядом в поисках источника шума, и в итоге влетел в большой горшок с папоротником.

— Упс, — захихикал он. — Зви-иняйте, мистер!

Киллер закатил глаза и помог ему выпрямиться.

— Да уж, у тебя точно сотрясение.

С тех пор, как въехал на поле в Хита, нырнув за мячом, Кид был явно не в себе, причём настолько сильно, что не смог закончить матч. Он точно выбесится из-за этого, когда мозги станут на место, но от удара он каким-то чудом стал значительно добрее и сговорчивее обычного. Иначе Киллер, скорее всего, не уговорил бы его обратиться в больницу.

— Может, это у тебя-а сотрясение-е… — невнятно отозвался Кид.

Медсестра удивлённо подняла бровь и жестом велела им следовать за собой. Она усадила Кида на жёсткую кушетку и засуетилась вокруг него, осматривая и задавая вопросы. А когда стало ясно, что ничего связного от него не добиться, оставила Кида задумчиво теребить белую простыню на коленях и переадресовала вопросы Киллеру.

— Они с другим парнем одновременно нырнули за мячом и столкнулись головами, — объяснил Киллер, не сводя взгляда со слегка покачивающегося Кида.

— Нырнули за мячом? — уточнила она.

— Да, мы в волейбольной команде. Он капитан.

— Понятно. И пришёл только он?

— Да, Хит вроде как в порядке, а у Кида разбита бровь, и, как видите, он довольно плох.

Хит был даже более, чем в порядке: хвалился, что его голова крепче капитанской, пока Вайя не отметил, что «крепче» в случае головы не значит «лучше».

Медсестра согласно кивнула: пациент явно не в себе.

— Ну, общие показатели хорошие. — Кид широко зевнул, и она нахмурилась. — Сейчас придёт врач, скорее всего понадобятся томография и пара швов. Не давайте ему уснуть.

— Оу-у-у, не хочу шво-о-ов.

Киллер на этот тихий протест только покачал головой и с лёгкостью — что было явным признаком, что Кид не в порядке, — уложил его на подушку.

— Просто расслабься, кэп.

Кид устремил на него жалобный расфокусированный алый взгляд.

— Килле-ер, забери меня домо-ой, — заныл он, когда медсестра задёрнула за собой занавеску с выцветшим цветочным рисунком.

— Пока не могу, сначала осмотр врача.

Вид обычно грозного Кида, по-детски надувающего губы, окончательно убедил Киллера, что два адских часа в комнате ожидания того стоили. Пришлось отвернуться от лица, расстроенное выражение на котором выглядело прямо-таки мило, и прикрыть улыбку ладонью. Подавив смех, он ободряюще похлопал Кида по плечу и включил телевизор.

Кид поднял голову на звук телешоу «Обнови или Замени», фокусируя всё возможное внимание на старом двухэтажном коттедже на экране. Какое-то время они смотрели в тишине, прерываемой только периодическими комментариями Кида. Как раз когда он бормотал, что врезал бы этому Дэвиду по роже, занавеска вокруг них раздвинулась, и он резко замолк.

— Юстасс Кид?

Появившийся врач смотрел выжидающе, но Кид так и молчал, пялясь во все глаза.

— Эм, да, — заговорил Киллер. — Это он.

Врач глянул в принесённую карту и нахмурился.

— Он не может говорить? Тут ничего об этом нет.

— Не, док, я могу говорить. Просто вы вошли, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Как делишки?

От этой резкой смены тона и курса Киллер чуть не врезал ладонью себе по лбу. Кид явно перешёл в режим соблазнения, несмотря на неспособность сфокусировать плавающий взгляд.

— Хм-м. — Врач на секунду поднял золотистые глаза над картой, но иной реакции на бесстыдный флирт не последовало. — Я доктор Трафальгар. Насколько понимаю, вам нужно наложить несколько швов. Как именно вы травмировались?

Киллер открыл было рот, чтобы повторить историю про волейбол, но Кид его перебил:

— А, это фигня. Видел бы ты, что я с тем парнем сделал. Но можешь поцеловать, чтоб не болело.

Доктор Трафальгар повёл чёрной бровью, надел перчатки и подошёл к кушетке.

— Целовать вашу открытую рану будет крайне негигиенично, мистер Юстасс. Но осмотреть осмотрю.

Он низко склонился к рассечённой брови, внимательно разглядывая, аккуратно коснулся отходящего кусочка кожи и забормотал себе под нос, выбирая между медицинским клеем и швами.

Киллер с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как взволнованно завозился Кид от подобного внимания. Хотя тыканье в области пореза едва ли ощущалось приятным, Кид уж точно был куда больше взволнован оттого, что довольно привлекательный доктор находится настолько близко. Тот действительно был очень даже во вкусе Кида, то есть выглядел абсолютно не как медик, даже если взлохмаченные чёрные волосы и чёрные же круги под глазами рисовали картину долгих часов неблагодарной работы. На открытых участках кожи можно было заметить татуировки, включая расположенные на каждом пальце, кажется, буквы, а в обоих ушах был пирсинг. А ещё он источал непоколебимую уверенность в себе и абсолютный профессионализм, которым полагалось отвадить попытки подкатить от любого, кто хоть как-то считывал атмосферу.

Вот с последним у Кида было туго.

— Чёрт, док, вблизи ты ещё сексуальнее, — пробормотал он, уверенно провёл рукой по ноге доктора и ухватил его за задницу.

— Мистер Юстасс, — доктор Трафальгар замер, как только почувствовал огромную горячую лапищу на своём бедре, — вы будете держать руки при себе или я удалю их хирургическим путём, вам понятно?

Киллер мысленно взвыл. Будь на месте Кида кто угодно другой, эта угроза — особенно таким серьёзным тихим голосом, — сработала бы на ура. Но Кида обещания физической расправы, конечно же, скорее завели, чем напугали.

Кид вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и одарил злобно глядящего Трафальгара улыбкой — вероятно, она предполагалась невинной.

— Оу, извини-ите. Не смог устоять.

— Он не всегда такой, док, — соврал Киллер, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. — Просто сильно ударился головой. Думаю, у него сотрясение.

Трафальгар оценивающе посмотрел на Киллера, потом кивнул и отодвинулся от Кида.

— Для этой раны хватит медицинского клея, — объявил он. — Почищу её, обработаю и отправлю вас на томографию. Как увижу снимки, решим, что делать дальше. Вопросы?

— Да-а, хочешь, потом сходим в бар, пропустим по паре чего-нибудь? Такую конфетку я б даже угостил.

Киллер ожидал, что Кида ждет ещё один уничтожающий взгляд, но, к его удивлению, Трафальгар только ухмыльнулся.

— Людям с травмами головы нельзя алкоголь, мистер Юстасс. Что же я буду за врач, если соглашусь?

— Самый лучший, — искренне выдал Кид.

Брови доктора Трафальгара дёрнулись, но Киллер так и не понял: от раздражения или веселья.

— Сейчас принесу клей.

Киллер дождался, пока занавеска задвинется, и навис над Кидом.

— Какого чёрта с тобой происходит?

Тот откинулся на подушку, схватился руками за голову и театрально застонал:

— Но ты видел его задницу-у-у?!

— Да, кэп, я видел его задницу, весьма годная. Но я не уверен, что ему понравилось, что ты решил за неё ухватиться.

— Но я не смо-о-ог сдержаться. А какие длинные у него пальцы, видел? А тату-у-ухи?! Может, он предназначен мне судьбой.

— А может, тебе мозги кровью заливает, придурок.

Следующие пять минут прошли для Киллера мучительно: он сидел и внимал, насколько доктор Трафальгар, по мнению Кида, невероятно идеальный. Было тщательно расхвалено абсолютно всё, от макушки до ботинок — чёрных с острыми носами, которые сам он счёл странными, а Кид — сексуальными, — и к возвращению объекта восхищения Киллер уже всерьёз подумывал придушить друга тонкой больничной подушкой.

— Итак, джентльмены, давайте обработаем нашу рану. Мистер Юстасс, не забывайте, что я сказал насчёт ваших рук, — предупредил Трафальгар, направляясь к кушетке.

— Как скажете, док. Я весь в вашей власти.

Киллера слишком перекосило, чтобы уловить приглушённое «А на это я бы посмотрел», но Кид — расслышал и расплылся в широченной улыбке.

Пока Трафальгар очищал и обрабатывал рану, они ещё немного потрепались «о погоде». И если Киллер и считал, что для врача было непрофессиональным дразнить пациента отсутствием бровей, он оставил своё мнение при себе. Вскоре доктор снова вышел за занавеску, а Кида забрали на снимок и привезли обратно ещё до того, как ведущий в очередной серии шоу, глядя которое на больничном телевизоре Киллер коротал время, нашёл дом для особенно придирчивой парочки. Кид снова забрался на кушетку, и они продолжили просмотр вместе под его причитания, что героиня слишком многого хочет, пока Трафальгар не вернулся.

— Что ж, мистер Юстасс, у вас небольшое сотрясение, но ни отёков, ни кровотечений я на снимке не вижу, так что, как только подпишете все выписные бумаги, можете идти. Клей сойдёт сам через пять-десять дней, а до того не трите и не чешите рану. Никакого плаванья. Постарайтесь избежать обильного потения, после душа прикладывайте к брови полотенце, а не вытирайте. Держите её насколько возможно сухой и следите за любыми признаками инфекции. Это всё также будет в ваших выписных рекомендациях. Что же до сотрясения: никакого алкоголя несколько дней, никаких нагрузок до полного отсутствия симптомов. — Он повернулся к Киллеру: — Он живёт один?

— Не, мы соседи.

— Отлично. Сотрясение не сильное, так что будить его каждые два часа вам не придётся, но присматривайте за ним ещё день или два. В выписке будет список тревожных симптомов. Если хоть какие-то проявятся или текущие не будут проходить, приводите сюда. Несколько дней может подташнивать и кружиться голова. — Подняв карту, доктор написал что-то и протянул Киду. — Если будет болеть, выпейте обезболивающее. Вопросы?

Что бы он ни протянул Киду, тот просто мотнул головой, обозначив, что вопросов нет, и пялился на клочок бумаги как на чек в миллион долларов, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Отлично. Хорошего вечера, и постарайтесь быть осторожнее. С выпиской к вам скоро подойдут.

Кивнув им, Трафальгар развернулся и исчез за занавеской. Киллер не успел и спросить, что там такое, как подошла медсестра и ещё раз повторила инструкции. Напоследок она протянула распечатанные рекомендации и медицинский клей, велела Киду дальше наблюдаться у лечащего врача, раздвинула занавески вокруг кушетки и указала на выход.

Как только они немного отошли, Киллер навис у Кида над плечом, пытаясь заглянуть в бумажку.

— Что там, кэп?

Всё ещё улыбаясь так, что лицо едва не трескалось, Кид сунул бумажку ему под нос. Десять цифр были выведены на удивление аккуратным почерком, а за ними шло короткое сообщение, повергшее Киллера в полный шок.

— Чёрт, Кид. Но как?!

Нет, серьёзно. Как, после абсолютно жуткого поведения, тот умудрился заполучить номер врача?

Кид только рассмеялся и утянул записку обратно, в очередной раз улыбаясь сообщению:

«Я принимаю вызовы на дом.  
Доктор Ло Трафальгар».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Кид с Киллером смотрят канадско-американское шоу «Love It or List It», где семейные пары предоставляют свой дом на суд дизайнера интерьеров Хилари и риелтора Дэвида. Кто-то из супругов обычно хочет продать дом, а вторая половина — отремонтировать. В начале каждого эпизода Дэвид критикует постройку, чтобы склонить хозяев к продаже, тогда как Хилари пытается, зачастую в сложных условиях (ограниченного бюджета, старости дома и т.д.), предложить решение по реновации, которое всех устроит.


	2. Н — Неожиданность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Кид задумчиво крутил слегка помятую бумажку в руках. Прошло три недели с его краткого визита в травмпункт — три недели, как врач протянул ему эту записку.

«Я принимаю вызовы на дом.  
Доктор Ло Трафальгар».

Настолько затягивать было совсем не в его духе. Да он на следующее же утро должен был набрать номер! Но…

Он с трудом мог хоть что-то вспомнить. Только расплывчатые образы и отголоски эмоций. Ну, и всё, чем Киллер с тех пор его достаёт. Хит и Вайя долго ржали с его пересказа: от извинений Кида перед цветком в горшке до жутких попыток флиртовать с врачом и распускания рук.

«Видели бы вы, как у него глаза загорелись, когда ему пообещали отрезать руки, — рассказывал Киллер с плохо сдерживаемой улыбкой. — Как у дитяти малого новогодним утром».

Кид ржал вместе с ними. Вопреки расхожему мнению, у него было чувство юмора, и он мог посмеяться над собой. По крайней мере пока шутки безобидные и от друзей.

Но его волновало кое-что другое.

Киллер, не особо падкий на внешность, и то пару раз сказал, что даже как натурал оценил внешность врача, но сам Кид совершенно не помнил лица. Чёрные волосы, покрытая татуировками оливковая кожа, длиннющие ноги от ушей — это всё прекрасно отложилось в памяти. Но лицо в воспоминаниях трагически отсутствовало. Так что Кид не понимал, отчего каждый раз при взгляде на простую бумажку щёки горели, а внутри что-то переворачивалось. Он пытался прогнать странное тянущее чувство, шарясь по барам и цепляя случайных любовников: будто доказывал себе, что мягкие чёрные волосы, красивые татуировки и длинные ноги встречаются на каждом шагу; что этот врач, которого он едва помнит, не единственный на свете, даже если от воспоминаний о нём сердце трепещет как у сохнущего от любви идиота.

И всё равно сейчас он стоял в их с Киллером не шикарной, но вполне сносной квартире и пялился на номер телефона, по которому много раз пытался убедить себя не звонить. Он даже самому себе никогда не признался бы, но что-то в том, как учащался при мысли о темноволосой загадке пульс, подсказывало, что единственный звонок приведёт к «чувствам». Вселенная будто намекала ему: доктор Ло Трафальгар — «кандидат в парни», а заводить парня Кид сейчас не собирался.

Не собирался же?

«Так, хорош, — злобно подумал он. — Соберись. Сколько можно юлить, поджав хвост?! Хочешь перепихнуться и выкинуть потом сексуального дока из головы — просто так и сделай, а вселенная пусть идёт на хуй».

Повторяя эту мысль, чтобы не растерять решимость, Кид вытащил телефон и быстро набрал номер.

Раздался гудок.

«Может, он не ответит».

Ещё один.

«Если переключит на автоответчик — это судьба, я повешу трубку и сожгу чёртову бумажку».

Тре…

— Да?

— Блядь.

Совсем не то, что он собирался сказать. Он даже не был уверен, почему сказал это вслух. Может, потому что тайно надеялся на автоответчик. Может, потому что не продумал, что говорить, если всё-таки ответят.

А может, потому что хрипловатый низкий голос на том конце трубки был нереально сексуальным.

— Ла-адно… — протяжно отозвался он. — Могу ли поинтересоваться, с кем имею такую приятную беседу?

Вот же нахал. Кид любил нахалов. Обожал. Чёрт, стоило прислушаться к вселенной, потому что сочетание такого голоса и дерзости точно сулило беду.

— Эм, я Кид. Юстасс Кид. Из больницы?

— Вы работаете в больнице Гранд Лайн? — с сомнением отозвался Трафальгар.

— М-м-м, нет. Нет, но у меня было сотрясение? Типа, пару недель назад.

— А. У вас всё ещё симптомы?

— Не, я в порядке.

На секунду повисла тишина.

— Тогда не могли бы вы уточнить, зачем мне звоните?

— А! — Кид мысленно пнул себя: мнётся как полный придурок. — Ну, потому что… чёрт, я надеялся, ты меня вспомнишь.

На том конце раздался возмущенный вздох, а последовавшие слова звучали так, будто Трафальгар очень старается сохранять терпение:

— Вы понимаете, сколько пациентов я вижу за несколько недель?

— Эм, много?

— Да. И у скольких из них сотрясения? Особенно за смену в травме.

— Да, но… типа… сколько из них пытаются схватить тебя за задницу?

— Больше, чем можно было бы подумать, — холодно отозвался тот.

— Ладно, а сколько пытаются схватить тебя за задницу и всё равно умудряются получить твой номер? — спросил Кид и не сдержал самодовольную улыбку, хоть Трафальгар и не мог её увидеть.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Ах, мистер Юстасс, — промурлыкали с того конца ещё более низким голосом, от которого у Кида всё внутри будто загорелось. — Как мило с вашей стороны наконец-то позвонить. Я уже и ждать перестал.

— Эм, да. У меня было сотрясение и всё такое…

— Верно, и все три недели вы никак не могли воспользоваться телефоном. Совсем никак.

Кид покраснел.

— Ладно, уел, умник, но теперь-то я звоню!

— И впрямь. Но очень смело предполагать, что моё предложение ещё в силе, — отозвался Трафальгар, полностью игнорируя хамство.

— Слушай, я не люблю ходить вокруг да около. В силе или нет?

— В силе. Но условия поменялись. Вы ранили мои чувства, когда не позвонили, мистер Юстасс, — обиды в тоне не было ни на грамм, — так что вместо вызова на дом придётся угостить меня кофе. В качестве извинения.

— Это свидание?

— Это кофе, мистер Юстасс. Вполне резонно, вам не кажется?

Кид задумался. Резонно? Вполне. Кофе — это такая нейтральная территория между свиданием и просто встречей. Вот если бы он просил ужин, тогда совсем другое дело. А тут — всего лишь кофе.

— Думаю, нормально, — наконец отозвался он. — Идёт. Когда?

— Я заканчиваю в три. Можете подобрать меня у больницы.

— Стоп, сегодня?!

Голос Трафальгара снова стал натужно-терпеливым.

— Да, сегодня. Я не люблю ждать. Это проблема?

— Эм, да нет, наверное, — пробурчал Кид. — Просто типа… неожиданно.

— Ну, после трёх недель ваш звонок тоже можно назвать неожиданным, так что теперь мы квиты, согласны?

Чёрт, ну что за занудный тип. И что это занудство творит с Кидом!

— Ладно. Я подъеду в три.

— Буду ждать. До свидания, мистер Юстасс.

Как, чёрт возьми, Трафальгар умудряется произносить его имя настолько развратно?!

— Ага, пока.

Как только звонок завершился, Кид бросил телефон на выцветшую от солнца подушку и запустил обе руки в волосы, пытаясь привести в порядок мечущиеся мысли. Какого хрена только что произошло?!

Он мямлил как идиот — вот что произошло. Чёрт. Но это ведь от неожиданности, он ещё может всё исправить. У него ещё полтора часа — с лихвой хватит, чтобы прийти в себя.

Во-первых, обжигающий душ, и подольше — чтобы полностью смыть нервозность. Кто ему вообще этот Трафальгар, чтобы так на него реагировать? Он Юстасс, блядь, Кид, и он ни черта никого никогда не стеснялся. Даже длинноногих врачей с таким голосом, что под Кидом диван плавится…

Нет, думать о таком сейчас некогда. Нужно собраться с мыслями. Кид хмурился, слишком агрессивно растираясь полотенцем. Ему нужен план, и будь он проклят, если к выходу из ванной его не придумает.

* * *

План Кида приказал долго жить, как только татуированные пальцы постучали в пассажирское окно его машины и он наконец увидел лицо Трафальгара.

Ухоженная бородка идеально обрамляла резкие скулы, а в глядящих сквозь стекло пронзительных золотых глазах сквозила насмешка. Завершала картину, конечно же, ухмылка. Кид питал к таким слабость: скорее усмешка, чем улыбка. Полная самодовольства.

Голос, даже через стекло, был всё таким же сексуальным, и у Кида ушла добрая минута, чтобы сфокусироваться на словах, а не просто наслаждаться их звучанием.

— А?

Трафальгар приподнял бровь, но ухмыляться не перестал.

— Я спросил, собираешься ли ты открыть для меня дверь, мистер Юстасс. Как я уже говорил, я не люблю ждать.

Кид смутился, разблокировал дверь, и Трафальгар грациозно опустился на соседнее сиденье. На пару секунд они просто застыли, глядя друг на друга. Наконец Кид с трудом перевёл глаза с него на дорогу и тронул машину с места.

— Так, эм… куда, док? — уточнил он, прочистив горло.

— Тут неподалёку кафе. Можем отправиться туда. У них отличная прожарка.

Кид одобрительно хмыкнул и выехал со стоянки, поворачивая по указаниям Трафальгара. Кроме периодических «Налево» и «Направо», они ехали в тишине. Кид чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и боролся с румянцем. Юстасс Кид не смущается!

— Вот мы и приехали, мистер Юстасс, и как раз вовремя. А то, боюсь, рулю несладко пришлось, так сильно вы его сжимали… Бедняга.

Кид не понял, относится последнее к нему или к рулю, но всё равно завёлся:

— Может, не пялься ты на меня как ёбаный извращенец всю ёбаную дорогу, я бы так и не напрягался!

Трафальгар лишь шире ухмыльнулся. Отстегнув ремень, он выбрался из машины, обошёл её и встал около Кида.

— Простите. Я всё представлял, каково будет пересесть к вам на колени, оказаться между ваших больших сильных рук, отклонить сиденье полностью назад и почувствовать себя на месте этого руля… Так можно ли винить меня за пристальный взгляд?

Это… точно было совсем не то, что ожидал услышать Кид. Он даже не заметил, что у него отвисла челюсть, пока не услышал тихий смех и не почувствовал, как холодные пальцы аккуратно её прикрыли.

— Да вы никак удивлены, мистер Юстасс. Не ожидали, что я буду флиртовать? Я не мог ответить на подкаты от пациента, но теперь мы на свидании, и я собираюсь в равной мере отплатить за каждый.

«Теперь мы на свидании».

Чёрт. Вот оно. Опять этот дурацкий трепет в груди и странное ощущение под сердцем, опять эти… чувства. Зашибись.

— Да-да, — хрипло пробурчал Кид, отдёргивая голову, несмотря на то, что хотелось плотнее прильнуть к прохладной ладони. — Пошли уже.

Однако у Трафальгара были другие планы. Не успел Кид сделать и шага, как его настойчиво потянули назад. Он непонимающе посмотрел на татуированные пальцы, сжимающие руку, потом вверх, на их владельца.

— Чт…

Трафальгар прервал его поцелуем. Непонимание и неуверенность приказали долго жить, и Кид почти сразу ответил. Чувства, разговоры и свидания — да, незнакомая территория, но поцелуи?.. Поцелуи — это запросто.

Губы у Трафальгара были на удивление мягкими, и жёсткая бородка добавляла приятных ощущений, проходясь по коже, когда он поворачивал голову, углубляя поцелуй. Кид решил не сдерживать порыв запустить руку в растрёпанные чёрные волосы, собрать их в горсть и потянуть, и результатом был тихий стон. Этот стон послужил отличным поводом развести губы ещё шире и окончательно сплестись языками. Они целовались нежно и медленно, хотя обычно Кид делал наоборот, но он был слишком занят отслеживанием малейших реакций Трафальгара, чтобы его это заботило. Очень хотелось стать причиной тому, что этот уверенный человек полностью утратит контроль, и если для этого требовалось сделать что-то непривычное, он точно не против небольших перемен.

Как раз когда Кид решил, что на правильном пути, Трафальгар отстранился, ухмыльнулся и медленно вытер губу большим пальцем.

— Итак. Кофе?

Кид снова растерялся.

— Что? Ты не можешь просто… Что?

Трафальгар переплёл с ним пальцы и потащил ко входу.

— Просто подумал, что первый раз целоваться лучше без привкуса кофе, — беспечно сказал он.

Кид пришёл в себя только у самого входа в кафе.

— А ты тот ещё фрукт, док, да?

Трафальгар пожал плечами.

— Не первый раз это слышу.

Девушка за стойкой поприветствовала их с энтузиазмом работника, попробовавшего сегодня слишком много напитков с кофеином. И скоро они уже сидели за угловым столиком с видом на шумную улицу, поставив перед собой исходящие паром чашки.

— Так что, мистер Юстасс. О чём побеседуем?

— Ну, для начала об этом, — отозвался Кид, заставляя Трафальгара поднять бровь. И пояснил: — То, как ты меня называешь. «Мистер Юстасс». «Юстасс» вообще-то имя, и меня всё равно никто по имени не зовёт. По большей части — Кидом.

— Меня по большей части зовут «Ло», но это ничуть не мешает тебе упорно звать меня «док», — парировал Трафальгар.

Кид нахмурился.

— Ладно, Ло.

— Ладно, Кид.

Они уставились друг на друга, а в следующий миг скривились и синхронно выдали:

— Какая гадость.

Кид яростно потянул себя за волосы, но это не помогло принять факт, что он только что сказал что-то одновременно с кем-то на «свидании».

— Блядь, мы правда только что?.. — неверяще спросил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Ло.

— Может, не… надо так? Типа, никогда больше?

Ло понимающе рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Как пожелаешь.

В повисшей тишине Кид отпил всё ещё слишком горячий кофе, но стоило Трафальгару прочистить горло, решил, что нужно побыстрее что-нибудь сказать, пока тот снова его не смутил.

— Хорошо, что мы разобрались с именами. Чтобы ты знал, что кричать… ну ты понял.

Кид не думал, что брови физически возможно поднять так высоко, но до того, как он придумал менее ужасное продолжение, Ло схватился за стол, выгнул спину и откинул голову.

— О, Юстасс! — драматично взвыл он, ёрзая на стуле и привлекая внимание нескольких посетителей. Потом быстро сел как раньше и соблазнительно улыбнулся. — Так?

На этот раз Кид заметил, что раскрыл рот, резко захлопнул его, клацнув зубами, и попытался ухмыльнуться.

— Ну, не ожидал демонстрации прямо здесь, но да, примерно так.

— И часто вы используете этот подкат, мистер Юстасс?

Он пожал плечами.

— По ситуации.

— И как, работает?

— Не, этот обычно нет.

— И почему я совсем не удивлён?.. — невозмутимо заявил Ло.

Кид смутился.

— Ладно, а что у тебя за подкаты?

На секунду Ло даже задумался.

— Обычно я избегаю уловок, не испытываю в них нужды. Но я как-то спросил парня, не подержит ли он кое-что для меня, и, получив согласие, протянул руку. Сработало неплохо.

— Да ты воистину скользкий ублюдок, — похвалил Кид.

— Когда мне это надо. — Ло намекающе погладил ручку стоящей перед ним зелёной кружки. — А что у тебя самое ходовое?

— Как-то сказал девушке в баре, что я бы попробовал «стобойбы».

Ло на мгновенье нахмурился.

— Что? Какие стобо… О боже. — Кид широко ухмыльнулся осознанию на его лице. — Это почти гениально.

— Да, она тоже оценила. О, у меня есть еще! «Хочешь пойти ко мне и посмотреть порно на плазменном зеркале?» — Сердце Кида отозвалось, когда Ло искренне рассмеялся. Чёрт. — А ты? Ещё что-нибудь? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Вообще-то да, — признался Ло. И потянулся к руке Кида на столе, взволнованно глядя ему в глаза: — У вас что-то с глазами. Такие невинные. Почему бы нам это не исправить?

Кид прыснул и выдал:

— Чёрт, а ты случайно не Вай Фай? Потому что я ловлю связь.

Они ещё какое-то время перебирали подкаты, от удачных до абсолютно отвратительных, потом перешли к обычному разговору, и полтора часа, как и ещё несколько порций кофе, закончились совсем незаметно. Кид поблагодарил небеса, узнав, что Ло на самом деле хирург, оперирующий на сердце, и обычно в травме не работает, а в ночь их встречи просто подменял приятеля. Может, без вселенной и правда не обошлось.

— Так ты буквально вынимал из кого-то сердце?

— Регулярно вынимаю, — кивнул Ло. — Если честно, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство.

— Да уж. Не могу даже представить.

— А ты чем занимаешься, Юстасс?

Кид улыбнулся отсутствию «мистера».

— Я механик, у меня мастерская. Небольшая, но работа есть.

— М-м-м. Люблю людей с умелыми руками, — прошептал Ло и бросил на Кида соблазнительный взгляд поверх давно остывшего кофе.

«Так мы снова флиртуем, — довольно подумал Кид, — да запросто!»

— Твой удачный день, док, потому что я в округе самый рукастый.

Уверенность вернулась к нему где-то между обсуждением плюсов и минусов полярных медведей (по какой-то причине Трафальгар оказался на них помешан), и подробного разбора, какой ресторан в городе подаёт лучшие морепродукты (очевидно же, что «Барати»). Говорить с Ло стало на удивление легко, и Кид точно не был против возвращения к заигрываниям.

— Да? Будь добр, расскажи поподробнее.

— Ну, могу, конечно, и рассказать, — согласился Кид и с лёгкой хрипотцой в голосе добавил: — Но показываю я гораздо лучше. — Ответный румянец и слабый вздох Ло показались медалью за труды, и Кид широко улыбнулся. — Можем поехать ко мне, если ты хочешь… изучить вопрос тщательнее.

Возможных вариантов развития событий было несколько. Ло мог настоять на допивании кофе перед поездкой к Киду. Мог забыть про кофе и решить поехать сразу (на это Кид рассчитывал больше всего). Или они могли не тратить время на поездку, и Кид показал бы своё мастерство прямо в туалете кафе (маловероятно, конечно, но помечтать никто не мешал).

Однако Ло, видимо, был совсем не в курсе, что вариантов всего три, потому что выбрал не из них.

О нет, этот бессовестно привлекательный хирург Трафальгар просто улыбнулся, прикончил свой кофе и встал.

— Заманчиво, но мне и в самом деле пора. Спасибо за кофе, Юстасс, я отлично провёл время. Я тебе позвоню.

— Но… — подавился Кид, тоже встал и пошёл к двери, абсолютно не понимая, что происходит. — Стой, какого хрена?

Ло, полуобернувшись, похлопал его по плечу.

— Как бы мне ни было интересно лично удостовериться в твоих навыках, Юстасс, я боюсь, это случится не сегодня. Но я в самом деле позвоню. Ты оправдал все мои ожидания.

С этими словами доктор Ло Трафальгар развернулся, вышел и влился в людской поток. Кид ошеломлённо смотрел ему вслед, пока он совсем не пропал из виду.

Ла-адно. Это было… неожиданно.


	3. С — Серьёзность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Кид в ярости расхаживал по квартире, уперев руки в бока и скрипя зубами.

— Ковёр протрёшь, — заметил Киллер, предусмотрительно стоя у кухни по другую сторону стойки от Кида. В таком настроении тот и броситься мог.

— Ковёр тут, чтобы по нему ходить. И он и так весь в пизду протёрт, так что похуй, — гавкнул Кид. — Три недели, Киллер. Три. Блядь. Недели. Этот уёбок, во имя всего святого!..

Когда Кид приходил в ярость, его речь окончательно превращалась в поток ругательств.

— Если так бесит, чего ты вообще тратишь на него время?

У Кида от этих слов разве что пар из ушей не пошёл. Потому что да, сам он мог сколько угодно говорить, что зря тратит время, но комментарии со стороны не пошли бы к чёрту, а?! От его взгляда кто другой спрятался бы под стол, но Киллер дружит с ним большую часть жизни, так что давно выработал иммунитет.

— Да хоть усмотрись. Это не отменяет вопроса. — Ему всё-таки пришлось пригнуться, уворачиваясь от скопившихся за неделю газет, журналов и флаеров, запущенных в его сторону со столика в прихожей. Это было скорее выражением гнева, чем попыткой попасть, но получить в лицо журналом как-то не хотелось.

— Умоляю, Киллер, заткнись нахуй, а. Я, блядь, серьёзно. — О да, очень серьёзно. И злился Кид — тоже на полном серьёзе. Но серьёзнее всего был, конечно, кидов недотрах.

А всё потому, что Кид совершенно, блядь, серьёзно запал на Трафальгара. Как дурак.

За прошедшие три недели они часто виделись, но обычно ходили где-то посидеть. После чего целовались так, будто сейчас небо рухнет на землю, а потом… А потом Ло просто брал и уходил. Кид использовал весь свой арсенал, чтобы уломать его на что-то большее, чем просто поцелуи. Нет, сами поцелуи были отличными, просто сногсшибательными, и Кид признавал, что довольно быстро подсел на них. Подсел на то, как вздрагивает и стонет Ло от любого прикосновения, на то, как раздвигает его губы языком и вытворяет такое, о существовании чего Кид даже не догадывался. На то, как Ло прижимается всем телом, будто пытаясь пригвоздить к месту, хоть это и не требовалось: пока Ло трогал его, Кид на этом самом месте просто застывал. Совсем как, видимо, застыла на месте физическая сторона их отношений. Кид быстро понял, что Ло не против почти любой степени лапанья в одежде, за исключением некоторых участков (включая, к великому разочарованию Кида, задницу), но стоило запустить руку куда не положено, да даже просто под одежду, веселье сразу заканчивалось.

Дошло до того, что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он чётко видел, как Ло отдаляется, глядя на него из-под ресниц, ухмыляется влажными, раскрасневшимися от поцелуев губами и молча уходит. Чёртов сексуальный мудак.

— Кид? Тебе звонят, чувак.

Он яростно помотал головой, безуспешно пытаясь рассеять навязчивый образ.

— Бля буду, мудак и звонит. Вспомни говно… — пробурчал он. И успел подумать, не убрать ли, для разнообразия, телефон обратно в карман, однако не смог себя заставить. — Всё ему выскажу, — заявил он, но Киллер только фыркнул. Если честно, как бы Ло ни бесил и ни обламывал его, Кид отвечал на каждый звонок. Сердце всё так же трепетало, когда Ло смеялся его шуткам. И он всё так же по-идиотски улыбался каждому сообщению, даже если Ло просто жаловался на работу. Отрицать было глупо: каким-то образом Кид умудрился вляпаться в Ло Трафальгара по самые уши. Ему нравилось даже то, что Ло оказался двинутым на «Докторе Кто». И это говорило о многом: сам-то Кид всю эту сраную научную фантастику терпеть не мог. Так что эта его угроза все высказать… Неудивительно, что Киллер усомнился.

Он принял звонок аккурат за миг до перенаправления на голосовую почту.

— Юстасс, — жизнерадостно поприветствовал Ло.

— Трафальгар.

— Ты так долго не брал, я почти сдался.

— Да? Ну тогда тебе повезло, я же ответил, — ухмыльнулся Кид. — Всё-таки доведётся послушать мой мелодичный голос.

Ло фыркнул.

— Ну, можно и так описать.

— Только так и можно. Чего звонишь?

— Всегда сразу к делу. С Юстассом Кидом вы можете забыть о вежливости.

Кид закатил глаза.

— Выкладывай уже? У меня не так много минут осталось в этом месяце.

— Лимитированные тарифы ещё существуют? Честное слово, Юстасс, пора выбираться из каменного века.

— Обязательно, док. Так чего?

— Ну ладно. Приезжай.

Чего бы Кид ни ожидал, но точно не этого. За пару недель Ло заходил к нему раз или два, но к себе ещё ни разу не приглашал.

— Юстасс?

Он подпрыгнул от раздражённого оклика и понял, что слишком долго молчит.

— Эм, конечно. Ладно. Окей, — выдавил он, всё ещё приходя в себя.

— Отлично. Я пришлю адрес. Будь здесь через полчаса.

Кид рассвирепел:

— Схуяли ты раскомандовался?!

Он почти увидел чёртову ухмылку, когда тот отозвался:

— Всегда приятно поболтать, Юстасс. Увидимся через полчаса.

Вызов прервался.

Кид уставился на телефон, всё ещё не до конца веря в приглашение, поднял широко раскрытые глаза на Киллера.

— Чёрт, кэп. Как ты чётко ему высказал, а. Ты уж придержи коней в следующий раз, — протянул тот.

— Ой, затухни. Он позвал меня к себе.

— Я слышал.

— Так что… я, наверное, поеду.

— Да, пожалуй, стоит, — отстранённо отозвался Киллер. Честно говоря, Кид понимал, что тот вряд ли в восторге от внезапно нагрянувшего в их существование Ло, и это напрягало. Они через многое прошли вместе, и Киду не хотелось бы мириться с тем, что лучший друг не ладит с его пар… с его… в общем, кем ему Ло там считается.

Раскладушка завибрировала, Кид глянул адрес, прикинул, сколько ехать, и чуть ли не бегом бросился в душ. Добираться минут десять как минимум (а хата-то — в самом лучшем районе), так что придётся поторопиться, чтобы успеть вовремя. Он выкрутил горячую воду на полную, стащил одежду и разочарованно уставился на облупившиеся ногти. Времени покрыть их свежим слоем чёрного лака точно не хватит, вот что самое обидное. Ло ценил ухоженные пальцы, но пунктуальность Ло ценил ещё больше. Ладно, сойдёт как есть.

Воспоминание о том, как Ло впервые похвалил его ногти, потянуло за собой и ощущение его сильных уверенных рук в своих. Прикосновения этих рук к груди, поглаживания от плеч до запястий и обратно вверх. Длинные пальцы в волосах — так приятно, когда Ло за них легонько тянет.

Кид вздрогнул от собственного рыка и осознал, что где-то после того, как ступил под душ, незаметно перешёл к дрочке. Чёрт. Вот уж на что точно нет времени — ему надо успеть к Ло!

С другой стороны, если всё пойдёт по накатанной, идея сбросить напряжение перед визитом казалась вполне уместной. Он не был уверен, что готов отказать себе сейчас, а позже получить отказ и от Ло, и пусть кончать в компании собственной руки — не лучший вид секса, но хоть как-то уж. Так что Кид ускорил движения рукой и позволил самым горячим фантазиям о Ло вырваться на свободу, чувствуя, как знакомый жар собирается внизу живота. В момент разрядки он представил Ло сидящим на коленях прямо здесь и умоляющим его кончить, подставляя широко раскрытый рот.

* * *

Кид припарковался перед элитным жилым комплексом всего с двумя минутами в запасе и вылез из машины, напоследок кинув взгляд в зеркало. Улыбнулся: выглядел он отлично.

Он мог бы найти фамилию Ло на домофоне, но решил ему набрать.

— Почему ты звонишь?

— И тебе привет, радость моя. Я снаружи.

Раздался приглушённый вздох.

— Для этого есть домофон, Юстасс.

— Так и будешь пилить или впустишь?

— Ладно. Шестой этаж. А, и лифт не работает.

Ло нажал отбой, и в тот же миг зажужжал дверной замок. Проклиная ремонтников, Кид открыл дверь, упёрся взглядом в лестницу, по которой ещё подниматься… Уж лучше бы то, ради чего Ло его позвал, того стоило. Если он просто собирался смотреть Нетфликс или ещё что-то из того, чем они уже занимались, так это можно делать и у Кида. На первом, блядь, этаже.

На шестой этаж он ввалился с матюками, вспотевшим и в полном бешенстве. И матерился он, видимо, достаточно громко: дверь напротив лифта почти сразу распахнулась, являя на пороге жизнерадостного Ло. Он прислонился к косяку, оглядел немного запыхавшегося Кида и ухмыльнулся.

— Как хорошо, что ты всё же добрался.

— Такое пафосное место, а лифт починить не могут? — возмутился Кид, целенаправленно надвигаясь на него. — Надо жаловаться, док.

Примерно за полшага Ло выбросил вперёд руку, обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

— М-м-м, может, и пожалуюсь, — прошептал он ему прямо в губы.

Кид придвинулся вплотную, мгновенно забив и на сломанный лифт, и на собственную досаду. Да он бы ещё сотню пролётов прошагал, если бы наградой был поцелуй Ло.

Губы Ло накрыли его губы, и это ощущение поглотило так сильно, что тот успел затащить его в квартиру и закрыть дверь, прежде, чем он вернулся в реальность. Раздался щелчок замка, и Кид нехотя отстранился. Отрываться от поцелуев с Ло не хотелось, но было слишком любопытно увидеть, как он живёт.

— Итак, док, — радостно начал он, возможно, излишне наслаждаясь растерянным от прерванного поцелуя видом Ло, — устроишь мне экскурсию? Я всё-таки тут в первый раз.

Однако тот быстро пришёл в себя и натянул на лицо извечное самодовольное выражение.

— Конечно. Проходи, Юстасс. А, да, и разуйся.

Кид небрежно сбросил ботинки в коридоре и шагнул в комнату. Квартира была куда больше, чем его, и намного чище. За панорамным окном с видом на город красовался потрясающий закат, заливающий крутую мебель медленно тускнеющим оранжевым светом. Под большим плоским телевизором угнездилась пара игровых консолей. Почти все стены гостиной занимали полки, по большей части забитые книгами. Два абсолютно неудобных на вид дивана расположились в окружении тумбочек и кофейного столика, а в углу ютилось одинокое деревце в горшке.

— Уютненько, — саркастично заключил Кид. Всё было настолько чистым и дотошно организованным, будто здесь вообще не живут.

Ло закатил глаза.

— Кухня там, но готовлю я только кофе. — Кид кивнул, но смотреть не пошёл: кухня его интересовала недостаточно сильно. — Слева по коридору ванная и гостевая комната. Справа спальня.

— Покажешь мне?

Ло одарил его такой улыбкой, что внутри что-то кувыркнулось, и даже воспряла надежда.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести, — промурлыкал прильнувший вплотную Ло, проводя рукой по его груди.

О чёрт, неужели? Они наконец-то, наконец-то зайдут дальше поцелуев? Правда?

— Почему сейчас?

Ло моргнул. Кид моргнул. Оба удивлённо уставились друг на друга. Привычная ухмылка быстро вернулась на лицо Ло, а Кид резко покраснел. Он мог спросить что угодно, но нет, надо было рискнуть всем, выпалив «Почему»! Нет, он, конечно, хотел бы знать — очень, очень хотел, — но вот спросить можно было и после!

— Юстасс, дыши. Будет просто ужасно, если у тебя ёбнет аневризма прямо в моей гостиной.

— Прости, я просто… чёрт. Ладно, видимо, сейчас. Мы правда этим займёмся?

Ло удивлённо поднял брови и окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Зависит от того, что именно ты имеешь в виду. Если половой акт, то да, затем и пригласил.

Кид взвыл от подбора слов и запустил руку в волосы.

— Чувак, не говори «Половой акт», это стрёмно. И… почему сейчас?

— Ну, я могу подождать, пока ты дозреешь, если ты, Юстасс, не хочешь, однако твоё поведение создает обратное впечатление.

Кид прищурился. Фраза была очень тактичной, но то, как Ло её произнёс, и то, как сам при этом выглядел… Он будто не хотел раскрывать настоящую причину.

— Я-то готов в любую, блядь, секунду, и тебе об этом отлично известно. Но в чём дело-то? С чего вдруг такие перемены?

— Прошло три недели, — просто ответил Ло, будто это всё объясняло.

— Я в курсе, сколько прошло. Поверь мне. — Ло уставился прямо на него, и Киду пришлось бороться с желанием отвести глаза. Старательно не моргая, он ждал объяснений.

— И тебя это бесило, да? Может, даже расстраивало.

— Ну… да, типа того, — признал он. — Я не понимал, в чём причина.

— Но теперь прошло три недели, так что это всё в прошлом.

— Да, но ты можешь сказать, из-за чего это было! — вскричал Кид, на секунду теряя обычный контроль. И вдруг что-то будто щёлкнуло в голове, и он тут же смягчился: — В смысле… Док, это ты был не готов? Мог просто сказать, я бы подождал. Я бы не злился даже, всё норм.

Ло фыркнул.

— Напротив. Я готов на протяжении целых шести недель, мистер Юстасс.

Многие обвиняли Кида в тугодумстве (и большая их часть недосчитывалась теперь зубов), но на самом деле соображал он хорошо. Так что, услышав, как подчёркнуто Ло произнёс это «шести», Кид сразу всё понял.

— И всё? И вот из-за этого?.. Как мелочно, док. Вот сказал бы просто, что в бешенстве оттого, что я так долго не звонил.

— Насколько я помню, я ещё по телефону сообщил вам о своих задетых чувствах, — возразил Ло твёрдо, но явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и избегал его взгляда.

— Я думал, это сарказм!

— Поначалу так и было!

Кид удивлённо поднял руки, признавая, что ничего не понимает.

— Тогда какого хрена? Задел я тебя или нет?

Жутко смущённый Ло переступил с ноги на ногу, и Кид понял, что ему не нравится видеть его таким. Он, конечно, фантазировал, как вынудит Ло ёрзать от неудобства, но имел в виду неудобство совсем другого толка.

— Это всё довольно глупо, — наконец пробормотал Ло. — Мне не стоило… но эти три недели, что ты не звонил, а потом позвонил, а потом сказал… и я немного… расстроился, и…

— Что я сказал? — аккуратно переспросил Кид, всё ещё не понимая, почему Ло настолько не по себе.

— В первый раз я не поехал к тебе после кофе, думал, подразню немного, чтобы разогреть, и всё. Но когда мы разговорились, ты упомянул, что… встречался со многими… пока я ждал… Ой, хватит на меня так смотреть, мистер Юстасс! Я признаю, это было мелочно, и… приношу свои извинения.

Кид кивнул, медленно его обнял и поцеловал в лоб, отчего Ло удивлённо вздрогнул.

— В следующий раз когда «немного расстроишься» — просто скажи мне, лады?

— Да, хорошо.

Он широко улыбнулся и позволил всё ещё напряжённому Ло отодвинуться.

— Так что, мы типа, обсуждаем это? Что ты не хочешь, чтобы я ходил на свидания с кем-то еще? Потому что мы об этом не говорили.

— О, меня не волнует, что вы делаете в свободное время, мистер Юстасс, — огрызнулся Ло, снова покрываясь румянцем. — Меня волновало только то, что ты воспользовался кем-то как заменой мне!

Кид медленно двинулся на него, улыбаясь всё более хищно, пока Ло не упёрся спиной в стену.

— Поверь мне, дорогуша, я бы куда больше предпочёл воспользоваться тобой.

— Обязательно извращать мои слова, Юстасс? — Тон Ло был всё так же сдержан, хотя ухмыльнулся он не менее хищно.

— Ты так и сказал, а я, как знаешь, понимаю всё буквально, — прохрипел Кид и медленно погладил его по груди, отчего ткань пошла мелкими складками.

— М-м-м, да, я заметил. Возможно, ты наконец желаешь осмотреть спальню?

И снова вопреки всем своим инстинктам, Кид серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Только если ты действительно этого хочешь. — Ло закатил глаза и попытался притянуть его к себе, но Кид не поддался и продолжал упрямо сверлить его взглядом. — Я серьёзно, Трафальгар. Мы в порядке?

— В порядке, Юстасс, — прорычал Ло. — И если возражений больше нет, я бы уже хотел узнать, стоило ли того моё ожидание?

Ну, никто не обвинит Кида в том, что он не способен принять вызов. Широко улыбнувшись, он оторвал Ло от пола и понёс к двери справа по коридору, не обращая внимания на изумлённую ругань явно недовольного подобным обхождением Ло. О да, он покажет, насколько ожидание того стоило.


	4. С — Серьёзность… часть вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Ло перестал вырываться, стоило добраться до спальни. А когда Кид пинком открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату, так вообще застыл. Притихший Ло… Неожиданно, но приятно. Кид аккуратно уложил его на огромную кровать с балдахином, и Ло сразу разлёгся как чёртов кот: изгибался и тянулся и без того длинным телом так, что весь интерес Кида немедленно стёк в штаны.

— Как ты удобно устроился, — с пересохшим горлом отметил он, легко снимая с себя кофту.

— Да, эта кровать легко заняла первое место в моём сердце. Невероятно удобная. Тебе тоже стоит прилечь, — монотонный ответ был полной противоположностью горящему взгляду, которым Ло оценивающе прошёлся по груди Кида.

— Ага, сейчас. У тебя есть смазка? Презервативы?

— Конечно, мистер Юстасс, — отозвался тот и нетерпеливо указал на тумбочку: — В нижнем ящике.

Кид ухмыльнулся и выдвинул ящик, отмечая (с гордостью), как Ло пожирает глазами каждое движение его мышц.

— А чего в нижнем? Что же у тебя в верхнем?

— Моя библия.

Кид застыл. Он вовсе не против религии или бога, но Ло как-то не похож на человека, у которого в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки — «Библия». Что, правда? Он осторожно потянул за ручку. В ящике действительно оказались книги, вот только другие: какие-то медицинские журналы, от чтения которых Кид, скорее всего, сразу бы уснул.

— Никакой «Библии», — беззлобно проворчал он, бросая упаковку презервативов и смазку на кровать, взбираясь следом и нависая над Ло. — Но готов поспорить, что на небесах ты сегодня побываешь.

— Да? — Ло приподнял ухоженную бровь. — И как же ты собираешься это осуществить?

— Как только захочешь. А я просто хочу, чтобы ты, кончая, кричал моё имя.

Ло под ним задрожал всем телом, и Киду настолько это понравилось, что он был бы не против наблюдать это явление как можно чаще. Он определённо собирался видеть это как можно чаще. Немного наклонясь, он дотронулся губами до чувствительной кожи на шее, ласково целуя в одном месте, оставляя языком мокрый след в другом, и очень-очень нежно покусывая всё, что между.

— Блядь, Юстасс, давай уже.

— М? — промычал он, прихватывая губами одну из серёжек. — Что давать?

— Укуси меня. Оставь следы. Я хочу завтра встать перед зеркалом и увидеть по всему телу подтверждения того, что сейчас произойдёт.

Киду пришлось остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох — вся кровь резко устремилась к члену.

— Господи, Трафальгар, — прорычал он, — ты не можешь просто брать и говорить подобную херню.

Ло медленно прошёлся длинными пальцами вверх по его рукам и, добравшись до загривка, сцепил их в замок.

— Почему это тебе можно, а мне нет? — он надул губы и цыкнул. — Как-то не очень честно, мистер Юстасс, оставлять себе всё самое интересное. Или… слышать подобные откровения из моих уст — выше ваших сил?

О, свои силы Кид ему с удовольствием продемонстрирует. Он резко нырнул вниз и с силой впился Ло зубами в плечо, оставляя алый отпечаток. Ло взвыл от удовольствия и, запрокинув голову, выгнулся ему навстречу.

— Хочешь, чтобы остались следы, док? Я тебя всего испятнаю нахуй. — Кид присосался к шее, оставляя на ней отчётливый синяк. — И завтра не только ты будешь любоваться «подтверждениями»… Я тебя в таких местах изукрашу, что все заметят: доброго доктора хорошенько оттрахали на выходных. Как тебе такая идея?

Ло громко застонал и подался бёдрами вверх, всем телом прося еще. Ну и как ему, такому красивому, отказать?

Кид грубо вдавился в него в ответ, тоже застонал и решил, что одежду Ло пора уже куда-нибудь деть. Всю. Прямо сейчас. К счастью, сверху была простая жёлтая футболка, которую он с лёгкостью снял. А вот штаны… С первого взгляда на эти джинсы Кид оценил, как они подчёркивают задницу Ло и его длинные ноги — но сейчас он с проклятиями сдирал эту упаковку со своего долгожданного приза.

И очень удивился, подняв взгляд и уперевшись им в обнажённый член.

— Без белья? Как неприлично, доктор.

— Ха, — выдохнул тот, дрожа от горячего дыхания рядом с высвобожденным членом. — Неприлично… Ты просто ещё не ви… ох! Не видел, насколько я подготовился.

Кид верно расценил это как приглашение, по-быстрому смазал пальцы и обвёл по кругу вход.

— Чёрт, — прошептал он, приятно удивившись, насколько тот уже растянут. — И когда только успел?

— Когда… Ах! Пока ждал твоего приезда, — признался Ло, чей голос внезапно стал едва ли громче шумного дыхания, как только Кид вставил в него два пальца. Он медленно вводил их внутрь и вытаскивал обратно, почти ничего особо не задевая — так, подразнить — и заворожённо наблюдал, как тают остатки самообладания Ло, а на татуированной коже выступает пот.

— Готовился для меня? — Кид медленно провёл языком по линиям большой закрученной татуировки на груди, смакуя солоноватый вкус.

— Д-да.

— И? — подсказал Кид, медленно двигая пальцами и наслаждаясь жаром вокруг них, предвкушая, каково будет чувствовать его членом.

— Что «и»?

— Ты кончил? Со своими пальцами внутри, растягивая себя под мой член? — Ло отпустил его шею и схватился за простыню, но отвечать не стал. Это никуда не годилось. Кид резко сменил позицию, нащупал точку, от прикосновения к которой под веками взрываются фейерверки… и погладил.

— Ебать! — воскликнул Ло, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев. — Да, блядь! Да, кончил.

— М-м-м, даже не сомневаюсь. Ты думал обо мне? Я вот о тебе думал. Пока дрочил в душе сразу после твоего звонка. Думал о том, как красиво ты смотрелся бы на коленях прямо там с моей спермой на лице.

— Юстасс, пожалуйста, — извиваясь, взмолился Ло.

— Пожалуйста что?.. Давай, детка. Скажи мне. Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Трахни меня, Юстасс. Хочу твой большой, красивый член глубоко внутри. Пожалуйста! — Ло нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами.

Вместо ответа Кид раскатал по каменно-твёрдому члену презерватив и хорошенько смазал поверх.

— Блядь, у меня на тебя так жёстко стоит. Выебу тебя просто на отлично.

— Да. Да, пожалуйста. Хочу тебя, Юстасс. Хочу твой член.

Если честно, ни в одной из своих многочисленных фантазий о сексе с Ло Кид не представлял такого. Того, как быстро Ло распалился, хотя Кид почти ничего не сделал, того, как смотрел на него, как умолял о большем — такое точно хрен забудешь.

— Готов, Ло? — серьёзно спросил он, приставив член ко входу.

—Хватит тянуть, Юстасс, — прошипел Ло, раздвигая ноги ещё шире. — Трахни меня уже!

Кид приподнял его, частично укладывая себе на колени, крепко обхватил руками бёдра, и Ло сцепил ноги за его широкой спиной.

— Трахни меня, — тихим стоном повторил Ло, встретив его горящий взгляд своим, переполненным желанием.

Кивнув, Кид наконец вошёл и задохнулся от того, как туго и жарко оказалось внутри.

— Блядь, Ло, всё равно узкий.

Ло загнанно дышал, полосуя ему спину тупыми ногтями. Царапины точно будут болеть наутро, но пока что не беспокоили. Наоборот, добавляли оттенков наслаждению. Отголоски этой приятной боли перекликались с тем, как глубоко принял его Ло, такой горячий, скользкий, идеальный… Ощутив зарождающуюся волну оргазма, Кид воспротивился ей, не желая кончать слишком быстро. Ему хотелось продлить удовольствие как можно дольше. Он отчаянно желал касаться Ло ещё и ещё, пока есть возможность. Целовать его…

Кид вплёл пальцы в чёрные волосы и притянул Ло к себе.

— Блядь, Ло, ты просто идеальный. Ты охуенный нахуй, — превозносил он его, перемежая слова поцелуями.

Какое-то время Ло молча сносил эти ласки, но потом его терпение кончилось.

— Сильнее Юстасс. Давай, я верю, что ты можешь сильнее. — Вызов в его голосе был едва заметен, настолько он был тихим и запыхавшимся, но Киду, чтобы завестись, хватило слов.

— О, ещё как могу, — пообещал он, толкаясь всё быстрее и мощнее, пока шлепки от их соприкасающихся тел едва не заглушили протяжные стоны Ло и выкрики «Да!» и «Ещё!».

Ло кончил первым, выкрикнув имя Кида и так прогнувшись в спине, что Кид удивился, как он себе позвоночник не сломал. А потом он и сам сбился с ритма и задрожал в лучшем оргазме в своей жизни, беспорядочно толкаясь в Ло и как молитву выстанывая сведённым горлом его имя.

После того как обоих немного попустило, Кид осторожно вынул член и разделался с презервативом. Ло даже с места не двинулся: так и лежал с потёками спермы на животе и груди, будто его это не заботило вовсе, а на простое предложение пошевелиться лишь выставил средний палец. Кид принял это как комплимент, принёс из ванной мокрое полотенце и вытер их обоих. Потом кое-как вытащил из-под Ло запачканную верхнюю простыню.

— Я так понимаю, прошло неплохо? — поддразнил он, устраиваясь на кровати рядом со своим неподвижным… кто там ему Ло. Откинулся на спинку и вытянул ноги, расслабляясь.

Ло что-то неразборчиво промычал, потянулся и переполз поближе, пристроился головой ему на колени, а потом ухватил его за руку и водрузил её поверх.

— Что, мне тебя ещё и гладить? — неверяще спросил Кид. — Серьёзно, ты что, кот?

Ло злобно зыркнул на него, приоткрыв один глаз, и настойчиво потёрся об руку.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Кид, и запустил пальцы в мягкие чёрные волосы, нежно почёсывая, отчего Ло довольно застонал. Кид провёл по одному из всё ярче проступающих на его на шее тёмных пятен и чуть нахмурился, представив, как Ло явится на работу весь в засосах. — Эй, а это точно ничего?

— Ничего, — пробубнил тот, — спрячу.

— Тут даже водолазка не поможет, — заметил Кид довольно смущённо, и Ло всё-таки вскинул на него взгляд.

— Я попросил оставить следы, Юстасс. И ничуть не злюсь, что ты послушался. Мне всё нравится. Честное слово, я вовсе не против, что ты превратил меня в леопарда. Я хорошо скрываю отметины на коже.

— То есть у тебя часто эта хуйня? — беспечно уточнил Кид. Это, конечно, не его дело, и Ло может не отвечать, но интересно же.

— Вроде того, — сонно отозвался тот. — На ночь остаёшься? Я не против. Но если нет, то иди сейчас, пока я не сплю и могу за тобой закрыть.

Кид широко улыбнулся.

— Остаюсь. Лежи себе, я закрою.

Ло согласно замычал и перевернулся, а Кид сходил запереть двери и выключил на обратном пути свет. К его возвращению Ло уже уснул, распластавшись на пол-кровати и тихо посапывая. Он выглядел… Кид никогда раньше его таким не видел: как-то по-особому умиротворённым, даже, наверное, помолодевшим. Он проскользнул в кровать, накрыл их последней чистой простынёй и устроился на невероятно мягких подушках, глядя на Ло. И, уже засыпая, решил, что и это зрелище хотел бы видеть как можно почаще.


	5. Т — Температура

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Сон на новом месте всегда вызывал у Кида похмелье. Даже засыпая абсолютно трезвым, он просыпался с головокружением, болью в животе и в целом чувствуя себя не очень. Но когда первые лучи солнца просочились через шторы и легли на мирно спящее лицо Ло, Кид ничего из вышеперечисленного не ощутил. Ну, разве что голова немного побаливала, но это было всяко лучше, чем обычно.

Он как можно тише выбрался из уютной постели и так же тихо прокрался в душ ополоснуться. Насколько ему было известно, у Ло сегодня никаких дел не намечалось, так что пусть немного выспится — хоть вечные круги под глазами поменьше станут. Если что Кид и почерпнул из их бесед за эти три недели, так это то, что Ло мучит бессонница и ему редко удаётся проспать всю ночь напролёт. Кид довольно улыбнулся: видимо, вчера он и правда хорошенько его укатал.

Всё ещё стараясь не шуметь, он натянул семейники. Вообще он планировал позаимствовать на утро что-нибудь из одежды Ло, но не нашёл ничего достаточно свободного на свои куда более мускулистые ноги. Он поёжился и нахмурился: надевать вчерашние джинсы не хотелось. Обычно не мерзлявому Киду сейчас было зябковато в одних трусах, и хотелось накинуть что-то ещё. Проще всего было бы влезть в штаны и кофту, но одеваться было слишком лениво. Он прошёл в гостиную, стащил с дивана плед и накинул его себе на плечи. Мягкая ткань приятно легла на кожу, и Кид удовлетворённо вздохнул, укутываясь поплотнее по пути на кухню, которую Ло описал накануне довольно кратко: «Там, но готовлю я только кофе».

Осматриваясь в просторной комнате, заставленной отличной техникой и прочей кухонной утварью — и даже картина на стене! — Кид отказывался верить, что единственное, чего удостаивается это место, это приготовление кофе. Да эта кухня — мечта любого шеф-повара! Себя хоть каким поваром он не считал, но кое-что умел, а сам процесс находил успокаивающим — так что оценить хорошо оборудованную кухню вполне мог. А у Трафальгара тут по высшему разряду было вообще всё.

— Только кофе? Не-е, ну как можно устоять и ничего не готовить, на такой-то кухне?.. — пробурчал Кид, открывая холодильник. Он ожидал ровные ряды овощей, фруктов и прочей полезной еды: Ло всё-таки врач и должен бы заботиться о своём рационе. Однако вместо заполненных полок перед ним предстали пара коробок чего-то недоеденного из доставки, две трети бутылки красного вина, почти допитая коробка апельсинового сока и шесть пачек отборного кофе.

— Прости, у меня почти ничего нет. — Ещё хриплый ото сна голос Ло прямо за спиной заставил Кида подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться; кольнуло виной, будто его поймали на подглядывании, но это ощущение рассеялось, стоило увидеть Ло. Потому что Ло с утра выглядел ещё краше.

И без того вечно взлохмаченные волосы сейчас и вовсе торчали в разные стороны. Он щурился от яркого солнца, бьющего в окно, но свет всё равно отразился в золотой радужке, и та, переливаясь, вспыхнула. Даже несмотря на то, что когда Ло увидел Кида в одних трусах и пледе, от этой самой радужки остался лишь тонкий ободок вокруг расширившихся зрачков. Губы Ло чуть изогнулись в улыбке, и Кид отметил, что морщинки от стресса и мешки под глазами пропали. Да и в общем Ло выглядел… мягче.

Отдельно стоило отметить, что стоял он в кофте Кида, и пока было неясно, есть ли под ней что-то еще.

— Как и говорил, я готовлю тут только кофе. И складирую объедки, — продолжил Ло, кажется, не замечая восхищённого взгляда. — Может, есть какие-нибудь хлопья; Луффи постоянно притаскивает пачку каких-то ярких. Наверное, считает, что подкармливает меня, но я такое не ем.

Кид напрягся. Что это ещё за Луффи и почему пытается кормить Ло? Если Ло голодает, Кид и сам отлично может его накормить!

— Луффи, брат Эйса, — напомнил Ло, заметив выражение его лица. — Эйс, который мой друг. Пожарный…

А, теперь Кид вспомнил.

— Разве этому пацану не двенадцать?

Ло понимающе улыбнулся.

— Девятнадцать.

— И часто он заходит?

— Частенько, и это ужасно утомительно. Но давай-ка закроем тему Луффи и вернёмся к тому, чем я хочу заняться с привлекательным и едва одетым красноволосым парнем на своей кухне? Обещаю, это куда интереснее.

Кид тут же забыл о ревности, ухмыльнулся и направился к нему, походя подтолкнув пяткой дверцу холодильника. Ло запустил пятерню в его всё ещё влажные после душа волосы и неспешно поцеловал.

— Доброе утро, Юстасс.

— Доброе, Ло.

Они снова поцеловались, растягивая удовольствие. Торопиться обоим с утра было некуда, и можно было просто наслаждаться друг другом. Было так естественно и уютно… и до нелепого мило.

Ло чуть отстранился, сведя брови.

— Какой же ты горячий.

«Вот и понежились», — подумал Кид. Не то чтобы он собирался протестовать. Если Ло хочет продолжить вчерашнее, то он точно «за».

— Ох, спасибо, док. Ты тоже, — проурчал он, обвивая рукой его талию.

Но Ло мягко и уверенно убрал его руку.

— А. И тебе спасибо, и ты тоже, но я сейчас не об этом. Я про температуру тела. Похоже, у тебя жар. Присядь-ка, я схожу за сумкой.

Кид зарычал, но послушно уселся. Он не заболел. Он никогда не болел! Если встречаться с врачом сулило осмотр от любого чиха… Хотя не, он бы всё равно встречался с Ло. Ло того стоил.

* * *

Ло хмуро посмотрел на бумажные пакеты в руках, в миллионный раз спрашивая себя, зачем он это делает. Во-первых, он проводил более чем достаточно времени в заботе о больных людях на работе. Неужели надо играть в медбрата и в свободное время? Во-вторых, ему правда не стоило рисковать заразиться. В-третьих, его сюда никто не звал, а их с Кидом отношениях точно ещё не достигли стадии, на которой можно заявляться друг к другу как к себе домой. И в-четвёртых (пожалуй, этот пункт был самым важным), он не умел готовить. Совсем. То есть вообще ничего.

Но вот он стоял, уставший после длинной смены, и стучался в дверь Юстасса Кида с сумкой, набитой продуктами и кое-какими рецептурными лекарствами, которых у того точно не было.

Сосед Кида — Киллер, если Ло правильно запомнил, — открыл дверь и, похоже, удивился, увидев его.

— Кид спит, — оповестил он вместо приветствия.

— Отлично. Этим ему и стоит заниматься, причём чем больше, тем лучше, — отбрил Ло. — Я зайду? Принёс ему кое-что.

— Я не уверен, что он сейчас сможет… — Киллер замолк, потому что Ло просто протиснулся мимо него и сразу же направился в сторону кухни.

Он поставил сумки на стойку и уставился на плиту, будто та магическим образом могла подсказать, как приготовить куриный суп. Когда этого (предсказуемо) не случилось, он вытащил из кармана телефон и открыл найденный в сети рецепт «Быстрой и Простой Куриной Лапши».

— Мистер Киллер? — позвал он. — Где мне взять… большую кастрюлю?

Тот поднял бровь.

— Зачем? Что вы собираетесь делать?

Ло вздохнул.

— «Быструю и Простую Куриную Лапшу», и мне нужна большая кастрюля.

— Ага, — согласился Киллер, заглядывая в сумки. — А ещё, видимо, нож, доска и сковородка.

— Нет, в рецепте говорится только про кастрюлю, — настоял Ло, разворачивая к Киллеру телефон.

— Эм, да, но тут также нужны «порезанный» лук, «порезанный» сельдерей и двести грамм «порезанной» «готовой» курицы. Так что понадобятся нож и доска. А сковородка нужна для курицы, потому что вы взяли сырое мясо вместо готового дерьма. Вот это, кстати, правильно.

— А, да… — пробурчал Ло и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущение. Потому что он точно-точно купил сырую курицу из-за того, что свежая полезнее и вкуснее, а не потому, что неверно прочёл рецепт. — Тогда есть ли у вас вот это всё, что вы перечислили, и — большая кастрюля?

— Ага, вот, — Киллер выставил посуду на стойку и озадаченно посмотрел на Ло. — Простите, если что, док, но не подумал бы, что вы из таких.

Повязывающий найденный фартук с надписью «Поцелуй повара» Ло даже глаз не поднял.

— Каких «таких»?

— Ну, которые приходят варить суп. — Киллер молча открыл упаковку с курицей, слил сок в раковину и протянул её Ло.

— Но Юстасс болен, разве нет? — спросил Ло, разрезая филе ровно посередине.

— Да. Эм, будет проще, если… Давайте покажу. — Киллер взял протянутый Ло нож, и продемонстрировал, как лучше резать курицу. — Он так и болеет. Пошёл к врачу только через пару дней после того, как вы велели, тот прописал антибиотики, а он не принимал их вплоть до сегодняшнего утра.

Ло покачал головой, забирая нож и теперь нарезая правильно.

— Упрямый придурок. Я же предупреждал, что понадобятся антибиотики.

— Ага, но это ведь Кид, — поддержал Киллер. — Он бы не стал принимать их вовсе, если бы я не… эм…

Ло глянул на начавшего чистить морковку Киллера. Тот явно был чем-то смущён.

— Если бы вы не?..

— Я сказал, что он вас заразит. Что если вы правда так нетерпеливы, как он рассказывает, то долго без него не сможете, — он застенчиво улыбнулся и заметно удивился, когда Ло тихо рассмеялся.

— Видимо, вы были правы.

Киллер кивнул, а потом положил наполовину очищенную морковь на стол.

— Слушайте, док… Это, конечно, не моё дело, но… Вы ему очень нравитесь.

Ло выложил нарезанную кубиками курицу на сковородку, поставил на огонь, и только потом переключил внимание на него.

— Это уже та часть беседы, где вы говорите, что если я сделаю ему больно, вы сделаете больно мне? — прохладно уточнил он. Подобные разговоры были нередки, и каждый раз — против шерсти.

Но Киллер только фыркнул.

— Шутите? Это же Кид. Мне скорее придётся его оттаскивать, чтобы вас не прибил, случись что-то такое. Я не о том. Просто… Я ни разу не видел его таким, а мы с детства дружим. Он основательно в вас втрескался. Так что… если вас интересует только, ну, хорошо провести время, вам лучше… не знаю, может, кого другого подцепить? Как-то так, вот.

— Я учту ваше мнение, — сказал Ло от раковины, где мыл нож и доску. — Я верно полагаю, что желательно сохранить этот разговор конфиденциальным?

Киллер заметно побледнел, протягивая ему полотенце.

— О чёрт, да. Он меня прибьёт, если узнает, что я проболтался.

— Тогда, надеюсь, мой ответ тоже останется между нами?

— Конечно.

Ло вздохнул.

— Юстасс… Я предполагал, что наше общение ограничится сексом и долго не продлится. Игривый, симпатичный — я просто не смог пройти мимо. Обычно я не завожу отношения, и мне казалось, Юстасс настроен так же. Мне хотелось просто развеяться, и какое-то время это так и было… — Киллер открыл рот, но Ло поднял руку. — Я не договорил. Да, всё начиналось как ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. А теперь оглядитесь. Разве это, — он обвёл рукой беспорядок на кухне, — выглядит как нечто «без обязательств»? Я, конечно, врач, но вне работы едва ли буду ухаживать за больными приятелями. И вы, кстати, не ошиблись. Я точно не из тех, кто может «заявиться без приглашения, чтобы готовить суп». И не из тех, кто через пару дней разлуки прибежит проверять, всё ли в порядке; обычно я даже не замечаю чужого отсутствия. Но я здесь: без приглашения, пытаюсь варить суп, чтобы поухаживать за больным, который на пару дней пропал из виду. Я здесь, потому что слишком волновался. Так что, как бы я ни ценил вашу обеспокоенность благополучием друга, мне кажется справедливым заметить, что она безосновательна. А вам?

Киллер медленно моргнул, переваривая гораздо более подробный ответ, чем ожидал. В итоге он просто глубокомысленно кивнул и вернулся к недочищенной морковке. Ло, совершенно верно расценив это как одобрение, принялся с энтузиазмом крошить лук. Дождавшись, пока он полностью сосредоточится на этом, Киллер по-быстрому добавил в сковородку с пригорающей курицей масла и присыпал всё это дело специями. Раз уж док Кида всерьёз вознамерился сделать Киду суп, он хотя бы постарается, чтобы тот был вкусным.


	6. С — Спортивные шорты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Начав наконец принимать антибиотики, Кид быстро пришёл в себя, но хоть и порадовался, что Киллер с Ло нашли общий язык, то, как они сообща зажали его, отчитывая, что затянул с лечением, быстро надоело. Пришлось прорываться с боем: перекинуть Ло через плечо, отправиться в спальню и доказать, насколько лучше он уже себя чувствует. Тактика сработала даже слишком удачно: он забыл, насколько Ло громкий, а звукоизоляция в квартире едва ли хоть как-то сдержала его оды члену Кида. Зато ещё добрую неделю после этого отлично сдерживала Киллера от того, чтобы встречаться с Ло взглядом.

— Киллер теперь зовет тебя Доктор Блядь Да, — довольно сообщил Кид, садясь рядом с Ло на ужасно неудобный диван.

Ло молча приподнял бровь, загребая попкорн.

— Хочешь знать, почему?

— Это как-то связано с тем, что он слышал, как мы занимались сексом?

Ухмылка Кида расплылась во всё лицо.

— Ага.

— Тогда нет, — уверенно сказал Ло и, чуть помолчав, добавил: — Придурок.

— Ладно, обломщик. Что смотрим?

— «Доктора Кто», — отозвался тот и демонстративно сделал погромче.

— Оу. Ты же знаешь, детка, я не понимаю этот сериал, — заныл Кид.

Ло предсказуемо проигнорировал жалобу и увлечённо уставился на то, как Доктор и его спутница летят во вроде как волшебной телефонной будке сквозь время и пространство. Несмотря на ворчание, Кид не был особо против просмотра. Главный герой был симпатичным, а резковатая дамочка с ним — довольно смешной. Просто Кид не интересовался научной фантастикой и не понимал как минимум половину произносимого героями, когда те крайне неразборчиво тараторили каждый со своим акцентом… но раз уж это любимое шоу Ло, пусть его.

«Он тебя меняет», — сказал Киллер пару недель назад, пока ещё не привык к Ло. Тогда Кид этого не замечал, но сейчас, безрезультатно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее (серьёзно, этот сраный диван), чтобы посмотреть сериал о путешествующем во времени чуваке, никому не говорящем своё имя, похищающем и таскающем с собой девушек на опасные приключения через пространство, постоянно крича «Бежим!» или ноя «Мне так жаль»... Сейчас Кид, наверное, понимал, что Киллер имел в виду. Раньше, если кто хотя бы предлагал заняться чем-то настолько ему неинтересным, Кид сразу делал ручкой. Но когда ту же дичь проворачивал Ло, Киду это казалось милым.

Он перевернулся на спину, положил голову к Ло на колени, и тот сразу перевёл взгляд на него.

— Только попробуй мне тут разлечься, Юстасс, — предупредил он.

Кид надул губы.

— Но диван полный отстой, мне только так не сводит ноги.

— Ноги сводит от недостатка калия, и мой диван тут ни при чём. Съешь банан и перестань жаловаться на мебель, — настойчиво проговорил Ло, но сгонять Кида не стал.

На экране Доктор и его рыжая спутница исследовали гигантское книжное хранилище, и Кид рассмеялся.

— Эй, это как мы, — пошутил он. — Когда ты потащил меня в библиотеку пару недель назад.

— Едва ли. На них сейчас нападут хищные тёмные создания, а в нашей из опасного разве что пару чешуйниц найдёшь.

— Ну, не знаю, док, хищные тёмные создания, может, сделали бы тот поход повеселее.

Ло беззлобно толкнул его в плечо и шикнул, но Кид видел его слабую улыбку. В уютном молчании они смотрели, как повелитель времени безуспешно пытался спасти героев, встреченных в библиотеке, и аккурат когда на экране начали спрашивать, кто выключил свет, у Кида завибрировал карман.

— Киллер, что такое? — спросил он в телефон к великому раздражению Ло.

— Я-взял-твои-шорты-и-испортил-их-прости!

Кид нахмурился и резко сел, едва не опрокинув попкорн, отчего Ло возмущённо вскрикнул.

— Так, повтори-ка?

— Прости, чувак. Всё так быстро случилось. Я взял твои шорты и просто сидел у Вайи…

— Что с ними могло такого случиться? Сам знаешь, мне пофигу на всякие растяжки, лишь бы не между ног.

— Да… — уклончиво отозвался Киллер, — я их… не растянул.

— Ладно, тогда хули с ними случилось?

— Они, типа… загорелись.

— …

— Кид?

— Загорелись, — повторил он.

Ло наконец обратил внимание на разговор, поставил сериал на паузу, обеспокоенно посмотрел на Кида и почти беззвучно спросил:

— Что загорелось?

— Мои ёбаные шорты загорелись, — объяснил Кид. — Киллер, это вообще, блядь, как?

— Я не знаю, чувак. Я был у Вайи, а у него эта газовая плита, ну, с огнём? И я, наверное, отвлёкся, а потом загорелся.

— Чёрт, сам-то цел?

Киллер молчал добрую минуту.

— Погоди, ты серьёзно?

— В смысле, «серьёзно»? — возмутился Кид. — Ты загорелся, ты, блядь, живой там?

— Ты не злишься?

— Ну, я типа злюсь, что придётся пиздовать за новыми шортами, но ты-то как?

— Все хорошо. Мы быстро их сняли, и у Вайи был крем от ожогов. Но ты правда не злишься? — абсолютно неверяще переспросил Киллер, и Кид понял, что обычно он бы действительно взбесился. Похоже, от общения с Ло он и впрямь стал мягче.

— Я не злюсь. И я рад, что ты не пострадал.

— Ладно… Я верну деньги за шорты.

— Да уж, блядь, будь добр!

Киллер рассмеялся.

— И-и-и вот такого Кида я ожидал. Чёрт, ты правда подобрел от регулярного траха. Я думал, ты меня прибьёшь.

— Ещё слово, и точно прибью, придурок. Ладно, тренировки уже на следующей неделе, так что пройдусь по магазинам. Домой что-нибудь надо?

— Бумагу и молоко. За шорты дома отдам.

— Ага, ладно. Увидимся. — Кид повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа, и с возмущённым ворчанием плюхнулся обратно к Ло на колени.

— Если я рассыплю из-за тебя попкорн, убираешь сам, — наигранно раздражённо отметил тот.

Кид пожал плечами и уткнулся лицом ему в живот.

— Ненавижу ходить по магазинам, — пробурчал он.

Ло включил сериал обратно и рассеянно потрепал Кида по голове.

— Я уверен, Юстасс, один поход за шортами ты переживёшь.

Кид что-то неразборчиво промычал ему в футболку, но Ло не стал уточнять, решив, что сериал в любом случае интереснее.

Печально вздохнув, Кид выпрямился

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Разделаюсь с этим, — пояснил он и подумал, что если Ло продолжит так часто закатывать глаза, то что-нибудь себе там вывихнет.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Ло, снова поставил сериал на паузу и рассеянно потянулся поцеловать его на прощание.

Однако Кид решил, что просто чмокнуть его недостаточно, обвил Ло руками за шею и притянул вплотную к себе.

— Да ладно, док, не жадись. Я тут на смерть отправляюсь, — прошептал он, и игриво прихватил его губы своими.

— За всю мою врачебную практику ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то умер от…

Саркастичный ответ был прерван поцелуем.

Целовать Ло очень быстро стало самым любимым занятием. Будь поцелуй медленным и глубоким или крепким и горячим, ощущение от губ Ло и его языка всегда кружили голову, и всегда хотелось ещё. Вот и сейчас Кид лизнул его по губам, и Ло раскрыл рот, застонав от удовольствия. Его бородка царапала чисто выбритое лицо Кида, но он был совсем не против: подобные мелочи лишь делали поцелуи ещё более необыкновенными.

— Я буду первой жертвой, вот увидишь, — выдохнул ему в губы Кид, с сожалением отстраняясь.

Ло хлопнул его по плечам, отталкивая, и рассмеялся.

— Купи себе заодно новый телефон.

Кид только пожал плечами, широко улыбаясь, пока натягивал ботинки: нелюбовь Ло к его телефону уже стала шуткой на двоих.

— А ты — новый диван!

— «Доктор Блядь Да» всё равно очень не оригинальное прозвище, — услышал он, уже стоя в дверях.

Может, Ло и не ему вовсе это говорил, но Кид всё равно хихикнул.

— О! Юстасс! Блядь, да! — томно простонал он высоким голосом и со смехом выскочил наружу — буквально за миг до того, как в дверь врезалась брошенная Ло подушка.

* * *

Ло был очень занятым человеком. Даже в выходной: у него скопилась гора отчётов и близился дедлайн для статьи в медицинский журнал. Отвлекаться на чепуху времени сегодня совсем не было. Но несмотря на всё это он сидел в квартире Кида с ноутбуком на коленях (и как только повёлся на уговоры, что может поработать и тут?), и ничего не делал вовсе. Точнее, физически не мог ничего делать. А всё — эти спортивные шорты.

Именно так: стоило Юстассу выйти из спальни одетым для первой волейбольной тренировки в сезоне, и всё внимание Ло сосредоточилось на том, как выглядит в этих шортах его задница.

Сам Ло спортом не занимался и вообще спорт не любил. Совсем не любил: он бы лучше неделю напролёт оперировал только аппендицит, чем пробегал хоть час по полю за мячом. Его куда больше прельщало почитать Толкина за чашечкой чая и пофанатеть по фэнтези и научной фантастике. Честно говоря, он не считал, что может запасть на собирающегося в спортзал парня в форме. Когда он об этом задумывался, то полагал, что его привлекают парни со схожими интересами, растрепанные и в очках, строгие и утончённые. Но на самом деле: поставьте рядом эти два типажа, и Ло почти всегда выберет мускулистого парня в худи и спортивных штанах.

Так вот, Юстасс сидел. В своём кресле, готовый пойти попотеть.

«За этим не надо никуда идти», — жадно думал Ло, представляя себе в красках всевозможные незабываемые способы разминки с Кидом, и по телу волнами разливалось возбуждение.

Кид пошёл на кухню выпить молока, и оттого, как шорты при каждом шаге облепляли его задницу, Ло чуть не захлебнулся слюной. Абсолютно не замечая пожирающего каждый кусочек тела взгляда, Кид потянулся, и Ло понял, что худи он тоже обожает. За то, что постоянно задираются. И да, вот эта возбуждающая дорожка красных волос, уходящая за пояс шорт в места, с которыми Ло за пару месяцев свёл весьма близкое знакомство… Боже, аж голова закружилась.

Юстасс зарычал и потянулся, прогибаясь и подставляя взгляду Ло напряжённые мускулы. Да, верно, чтобы воплотить эти фантазии, ему понадобится растяжка, подумал Ло, и именно в этот момент Кид наконец заметил, что разносящийся по квартире стук клавиатуры стих, и обернулся к дивану.

И изумлённо рассмеялся, заметив взгляд Ло.

— Чёрт, док, о чём это ты там думаешь?

О том, как ты берёшь меня, перегнув через этот самый диван, подумал Ло. Он был готов поспорить, что эти низко сидящие шорты легко соскользнут с ног. Никакой возни, никаких задержек, абсолютно ничего между ним и Кидом, кроме тонкого слоя синтетики. Он застонал от захлестнувшего желания (хотя позже, конечно, будет яростно отрицать, что вообще умеет настолько жалобно стонать).

— Господи, Ло, — заворчал Кид, ошарашенный звуком и полыхнувшим взглядом, — не смотри на меня так. О чём бы ты ни думал, на это просто нет времени. У меня через пять минут тренировка.

Отложив ноутбук, Ло двинулся к нему, хищно сверкая глазами, и Кид понял, что тренировка подождёт.


	7. О — Особенный (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

— Я больше ни с кем не трахаюсь.

Ло поднял на него золотистый взгляд, заглянул в глаза и отодвинулся с влажным чмоком, всё ещё связанный с членом протянувшейся от губ вязкой ниточкой слюны. Он задумчиво стёр её, внимательно глядя на резко покрасневшего Кида.

— Спасибо, что сказал, Юстасс. Какая-то особая причина, почему именно сейчас?

Кид нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и запустил руку в свои и без того растрёпанные волосы. Вот опять: он собирался на волейбольную тренировку, а Ло на него напрыгнул и потребовал дать отсосать. Кид пока не выяснил, почему сборы на тренировку каждый раз оборачиваются чем-то таким, но точно не жаловался. Возможно, рассудил он, это просто очередной заёб Ло, который, пожалуй, мог бы его взбесить, но… не бесил. Так что вместо жалоб на неудачное время (команда была не согласна, что секс — уважительная причина для опоздания почти на каждую тренировку), если Ло зависал у него, он просто начинал собираться раньше. И да, Кид согласился бы, что говорить что-то такое посреди спонтанного минета — немного некстати, но ему слишком захотелось донести свои чувства, чтобы сдержаться. Теперь он порядком на себя за это злился, и даже не потому, что не собирался эти чувства озвучивать. Нет, он злился, что за каким-то хреном думал, вместо того чтобы просто наслаждаться охренительным минетом. Он опирался на кухонную стойку, самый сексуальный человек в мире стоял перед ним на коленях и сосал идеальными губами член так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, а Кид, блядь, думал, тогда как единственными мыслями в голове должны были быть бессвязные матерные восхваления горячего искусного языка Ло.

Но нет.

Вместо этого он думал о том, как Ло ему нравится. О том, что этот саркастичный, грубый, самоуверенный хирург заполнил собой большую часть его жизни, а Кид этого даже не заметил. О том, что за четыре месяца ему даже мысль в голову не пришла переспать с кем-то ещё — да он попросту отверг такую возможность, как только набрал его номер. Кид думал о том, кто они друг для друга, об их будущем. И это чертовски пугало, потому что Кид никогда и ни с кем не думал и не хотел думать ни о чём подобном. Но сейчас… сейчас он вдруг понял, что хочет. Хочет, чтобы у них было общее будущее. И осознав это, выпалил под влиянием чувств первое, что всплыло в голове.

Посреди минета.

— Не думай так сильно, голова треснет, — протянул Ло, всё ещё стоя на коленях.

— Эм, прости, — пробубнил Кид. Чёрт. Вот же идиот. — Я просто, ну… ни с кем. И решил тебе сказать.

— Верно… — медленно ответил Ло, изогнув бровь. — Ну, я люблю быть в курсе дел. Что-нибудь ещё, или я могу продолжить?

Ло, как обычно, умничал и поддразнивал, но этот ответ успокоил взведённые нервы, и Кид ухмыльнулся.

— Сколько угодно, док.

Ло окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Ага. А теперь побудь хорошим мальчиком и не отвлекай меня больше.

А потом прервал любой возможный ответ Кида, резким движением заглотив его член по самые яйца.

Кид готов признать: если Ло решал ему отсосать, то выкладывался на полную. Он начал неспеша, подразнил языком головку и взял глубже, а что не поместилось, обхватил ладонью. Свободной рукой потянулся ниже, лаская и перекатывая яички с восхитительно идеальным нажимом, отчего Кид зашипел, а его лежащий на горячем мягком языке член запульсировал. Ло то расслаблял губы, то обхватывал плотнее, посасывая, обводя языком основание головки, и Кид, больше не в силах сдерживаться, запустил руки в его чёрные волосы и прошёлся тупыми ногтями по коже. Ло застонал вокруг члена, отчего всё тело отозвалось сладкой дрожью, и ткнулся головой в ласкающую ладонь. Это желание Кид уже выучил, так что, крепче прихватив мягкие волосы, резко за них потянул.

Ло жалобно застонал и ускорил движения головой, всасывая член так сильно, что вваливались щёки. Кид так и не отнял руку от его головы, но не направлял и не понукал, доверяя выбор темпа. Да и зачем? Ло изучил его пристрастия и охотно им потакал. Одновременно терзаемый умелым языком на члене и ловкими пальцами на мошонке, Кид просто не мог протянуть долго и низко зарычал, предупреждая о скором финале.

К его удивлению, Ло вытащил член изо рта, продолжая дрочить только рукой.

— Что ты… — невнятно промычал Кид.

— Давай, Юстасс. Кончи мне на лицо.

Этого хватило. Кид будто в молитвенном экстазе выдохнул: «Ло!», заливая спермой его щёки, губы и широко открытый рот.

— Ох, чёрт. Ло, ты охуенный.

Ло отстранился и плюхнулся задом на икры, так и не открыв глаза и тяжело дыша, и выглядел при этом почти таким же удовлетворённым, как Кид себя ощущал. Кид поднял его на ноги, отвёл за стойку к кухне, смочил край полотенца и вытер ему лицо.

— Ты невероятный, — прошептал он и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в лоб, а потом запрокинул Ло голову, чтобы встретиться с ним губами. Тот сразу ответил, с тихим стоном растворяясь в поцелуе; Кид чувствовал свой вкус у него на языке, и ему было всё равно. Чёрт. Ему и в самом деле нравится этот парень.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, к Ло, похоже, вернулось обычное самообладание, и он широко ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе пора, Юстасс. Не стоит снова опаздывать.

Кид закатил глаза — как будто это он виноват в прошлых опозданиях, — а потом крепко прихватил ладонью внушительный твёрдый бугор на джинсах Ло.

— А ты как же?

Ло прикрыл глаза от прикосновения, но вопреки ожиданиям Кида, не толкнулся навстречу, а отодвинул его руку.

— Позже, — выдохнул он. — Придёшь ко мне после тренировки?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Кид. — В девять?

— Отлично. — Ло поцеловал его ещё раз, просто коснулся губ губами, и подтолкнул к выходу. — Увидимся.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, док. Увидимся.

— Пока. А, Юстасс?.. — позвал он, когда Кид почти закрыл дверь.

— Да?

— Я тоже.

Ло сказал это так тихо, что Кид едва разобрал слова, но когда до него дошёл смысл, по лицу расплылась широкая улыбка.

— Ну и кто мы с тобой после этого? — радостно спросил он.

— Я уверен, мы можем обсудить это позже. Пока давай сойдёмся на том, что… — Ло задумался, подбирая слова. — Мы оба не спим с другими, и это большой шаг в наших… отношениях.

Кид вбежал обратно и ещё раз его поцеловал. По-быстрому.

— Хорошо. До скорого.

— Да. Увидимся в девять. Не задерживайся.

Кид буквально парил до машины, игнорируя рациональный голосок, твердящий, что он ведёт себя как полный придурок, и улыбался так широко, что аж щёки заболели. Ло тоже спал только с ним! Чёрт, так не вовремя ляпнул, и всё равно повезло. Что за день!

Отвлёкшись на счастливые мысли, он только на полпути понял, что у них в запасе был ещё целый час. Которого куда как хватило бы, чтобы позаботиться и о Ло. И что этот умник опять задумал?


	8. О — Особенный (часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Мысли о том, что именно Ло ему готовит, очень отвлекали. Настолько, что после того, как он второй раз, вместо того чтобы подать мяч через сетку, засветил им Киллеру в голову, тот гаркнул, чтобы Кид пошёл посидел. Он даже спорить не стал: всё равно не мог нормально сосредоточиться на тренировке. Так что, пока его взгляд рассеянно скользил по полю, перед внутренним взором всплывали всевозможные варианты на тему того, что могло бы быть на уме у Ло. Что там такого особенного, что нужно ждать до конца тренировки? Что-то, что займёт дольше часа? Что-то, для чего нужно что-то особое, чего у Кида дома не водится? Например, игрушки. Про игрушки уже как-то заходил разговор, но у Кида ничего такого не было, а у Ло, насколько Киду известно, — один-единственный дилдо, ярко-синий. Ло хотел бы сегодня с ним? Кид, конечно же, не против. Или с того разговора Ло купил что-то новенькое, и ему не терпится опробовать? Хм. А может, у Ло были ещё какие-то кинки, их тех, что они обсуждали, но ещё не исследовали предметно? Так… Ло любит, если Кид заставляет его умолять, и таскает за волосы или царапает. И укусы. И ещё — если Кид его направлял и всячески пользовался тем, что крупнее, чтобы, например, удерживать его и крутить как самому удобно. О-о, может, дойдёт до наручников или верёвок? Ло упоминал, что как-нибудь хотел бы, но пока не срослось. А что, было бы неплохо. Кид точно всеми руками «за».

— Эм, Кид?

До него не сразу дошло, что неловко выглядящий Киллер обращается именно к нему.

— Что? — резко отозвался он, раздражённый, что отвлекли от приятных мыслей.

— Ты… э-э… Слушай, чувак, ты сидишь с таким лицом, что мы все в курсе, о чём ты думаешь, и это очень стрёмно. Осталось всего полчаса. Почему бы тебе не уйти пораньше? Тебе… м-м… точно хочется быть где-то в другом месте.

— Ага, ага, ну нахрен вас тогда, я пойду, — пробурчал он. Остальные удивились, явно не ожидав, что он так легко свалит. Киллер, впрочем, как основной слушатель его «Как же мы с Ло классно…» излияний, даже глазом не моргнул. Кид демонстративно резко подхватил сумку, потому что пошли бы они все, и усвистал в сторону машины.

А вот то, что Ло ждал его только спустя сорок минут, было проблемой: тот ненавидел, когда заявлялись раньше, почти так же сильно, как опоздания. Но может, если предупредить?.. Кид достал телефон и быстро набрал: «Освободился, еду».

К его удивлению, Ло ответил почти сразу.

«Отлично, жду».

Так и перебирая в голове варианты развития вечера, Кид вырулил со стоянки на тихую улочку, идущую вдоль парка. Ло жил неподалёку, но Кида так жгло любопытством, что дорога показалась вечностью. 

Припарковавшись, он рванул к высотке и забежал в подъезд вперёд пожилой пары, как раз открывавшей дверь — лишь бы не тратить время на домофон. И по лестнице взлетал через ступеньку.

Ло встретил его у двери, ухмыляясь.

— Миссис Лоусон только что звонила жаловаться, что «мой красноволосый» хулиганит в холле. Обрастаете репутацией, мистер Юстасс.

Кид безрезультатно попытался подавить растекающееся внутри тепло оттого, что Ло сказал «мой».

— Да-да. Просто не хотел звонить, — пробурчал он, проходя за Ло в квартиру и снимая ботинки без напоминания: он знал правила.

И сам не заметил, как уже обнимал Ло; тот крепко прижался всем телом и нетерпеливо тянулся за поцелуем. Кид со всей страстью впился в его губы и низко застонал, почувствовав, как в шевелюру зарываются длинные татуированные пальцы.

Но едва он вошёл во вкус, Ло отстранился.

— У тебя вся голова в песке, — заметил он, нахмурившись.

Кид закатил глаза.

— Я только что с тренировки.

— И где ещё он у тебя? Мне только песка по всей квартире не хватало. Брысь в душ.

Кид рассерженно окатил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Да ты издеваешься? То есть ты меня пригласил, только чтобы пилить? Потому что это всё, конечно, круто, но у меня были далеко идущие планы.

Хмурое выражение в мгновение ока снова сменилось кривой ухмылкой.

— О, у меня тоже, мистер Юстасс. Множество планов.

— Да? — спросил Кид. — Это каких же?

Ло почти ткнулся губами ему в ухо, и чувствительную кожу ожгло горячим дыханием.

— Почему бы тебе не побыть хорошим мальчиком? Хорошим, чистым, милым мальчиком… А потом приходи ко мне в спальню, и я тебе всё покажу.

Опять «хороший мальчик». Почему Ло вот уже который раз это говорит? И, что более важно, почему у Кида слабеют колени от этих слов? Хрен с ней, с причиной: ему резко захотелось принять душ, как можно быстрее.

Кид кивнул.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. И приходи поскорее. Я жду.

После самого стремительного душа в своей жизни — он даже не вытерся как следует — Кид стоял нагишом перед всё ещё полностью одетым Ло. Тот поднялся с кровати и шагнул к нему; на лице проступило хищное выражение, почти… одержимость.

— Итак, док, чё задумал? — спросил Кид, отчаянно стараясь не дрожать от этого жаркого взгляда.

— Хм-м-м. Что же я задумал. Ну, есть парочка идей. — Ло неспешно двинулся вокруг Кида, скользя татуированными пальцами по его обнажённой груди. — Скажите мне, мистер Юстасс. Были ли вы хоть раз снизу?

Кид слегка напрягся. Вот это было совершенно не то, чего он ожидал.

— Снизу?.. Эм… нет, не… нет, ни разу.

Ло вдруг оказался совсем близко и снова ухо ожгло горячим шёпотом:

— А хотели хоть раз? Или… возможно… хотели бы сейчас?

Хотел ли? Да не, вряд ли. Думал, конечно: Ло всегда выглядел так, будто это приятно. Ужасно приятно. И да, он раньше ни с кем не пробовал, но он всё отчётливее понимал, что Ло нравится ему совсем не так, как все, что были раньше. Так что — хотел бы он?

— Если не хочешь, достаточно других вариантов, — прошептал Ло, посерьёзнев, и успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. — Я знаю, надо было поднять эту тему заранее…

Ло выглядел таким понимающим, что решение далось легко: Кид может ему довериться, так что да, он хочет с ним попробовать.

— Ага, — ответил он, умудрившись произнести это гораздо увереннее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. — Можно попробовать. То есть… Я хочу попробовать.

Оттого, как Ло резко втянул воздух, Кид получил истинное наслаждение.

— О, Юстасс, я обещаю, тебе понравится. Тебе будет очень хорошо со мной, детка.

Теперь, получив карт бланш, Ло трогал его везде: разминал, гладил, царапал, дразнил. Кид прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как буквально растворяется в ощущениях. Ло воспринял это как приглашение и припал губами к подставленному горлу, прихватил кадык, царапнул зубами.

Кид застонал, а потом ему в ноги ткнулся край кровати, к которой Ло медленно вёл его всё это время, и через мгновение он опрокинулся на неё от мягкого толчка в грудь.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, Юстасс, — промурлыкал Ло, стащил с себя кофту и опустился на кровать, скользя вдоль Кида, пока они не оказались нос к носу. Нежное прикосновение к губам показалось недостаточно долгим, но Ло, проследив линию челюсти, принялся осыпать поцелуями шею, и у Кида просто не осталось сил жаловаться.

От звука щёлкнувшей крышки Кид насторожился. Когда Ло успел взять смазку? Вопрос почти сразу отпал, потому что смазанные пальцы медленно прошлись по груди, животу — и приласкали стоящий колом член.

— Ох, блядь, Ло, — прошипел Кид, выгибаясь навстречу уверенной хватке, от которой по всему телу волнами растекалось наслаждение.

— Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, детка. Сможешь расслабиться?

Кид кивнул, хотя сомневался, что с такого ракурса Ло увидит, как он кивает. Впрочем, когда влажный палец медленно обвёл по кругу вход, эта мысль тоже испарилась.

— Л-ло… — выдохнул он.

Тот поцеловал его в бедро, мягко хмыкнул и аккуратно надавил пальцем.

— Да блядь, давай уже.

Он буквально кожей ощутил, как Ло улыбается ему в выступающую косточку над бедром.

— Как пожелаешь.

Было… странно. Кид ожидал, что будет больно, но палец Ло был достаточно скользким и тонким. Однако вторжение и растяжение ощущались слишком чужеродно.

Ло, почувствовав, как он напрягся, сразу остановился и приподнялся, заглядывая в лицо.

— Всё хорошо?

— Д-да… Да. Норм. Хорошо, просто… необычно.

Ло одарил его исключительно нежной улыбкой, и Кид сразу почувствовал, что расслабляется, а низ живота снова наливается жаром.

— У тебя отлично получается, Юстасс. Ты невероятный.

Кид обожал обычную грубую, сакрастичную манеру Ло. Правда. Но сейчас, когда Ло стал таким нежным… Когда нахваливал его и улыбался так, будто Кид достоин поклонения… Довольно быстро стало ясно: такого Ло он тоже обожает. Весьма.

Ло переместился выше и, начав двигать внутри пальцем, накрыл его губы своими, мягко и неотвратимо целуя. Кид растворился в этом поцелуе, неистово желая продолжения.

— Ита-ак… — промурлыкал Ло, отстранившись, — Ни с кем больше не трахаешься, а?

— Н-не-а… — невнятно отозвался Кид, в ужасе оттого, насколько ломко звучит собственный голос. А ведь Ло пока что всего лишь палец в него засунул. — С нашего первого свидания.

Ло влажно улыбнулся ему в шею.

— Это хорошо, Юстасс. Очень хорошо. — Нежные поцелуи двинулись от горла к челюсти, и Кид задрожал от удовольствия. — Я ценю верность. Не люблю делиться. Мне кажется, такая преданность заслуживает награды. А тебе?

Кид воодушевлённо кивнул.

— Отлично, — рассмеялся Ло на тон ниже. — И как же мне наградить тебя, детка? — снова замурлыкал он и прикусил ухо, отвлекая от того, что к первому пальцу присоединился второй. — Расскажи мне. Позволь мне исполнить твои желания.

— Ох, блядь, Ло. Чёрт… Я хочу… Я… — Ло не просто добавил второй палец, а теперь ещё и прицельно ласкал простату, и все слова внезапно куда-то разбежались. — Я хочу…

— М? Давай, детка. Скажи мне.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста, — наконец выдавил Кид, продравшись сквозь окутавшую пелену наслаждения. — Трогай меня, люби меня, заставь меня кончить. Пожалуйста. Хочу тебя.

Ло послушно убрал пальцы, оставляя Кида странно пустым, и смазал член.

— Расслабься для меня, детка.

Кид глубоко вздохнул и попытался не напрягаться, почувствовав, как в него толкнулась головка. Член был явно толще двух пальцев и по мере проникновения растягивал Кида всё сильнее. Но Кид старательно боролся с желанием сжаться и старался сосредоточиться на ощущении заполненности и полных восхищения (иногда — матерного) словах, срывающихся с губ Ло.

— Ты такой узкий, Юстасс. Такой хороший мальчик, такой идеальный. Буквально создан для меня. Так сладко меня обхватываешь. Просто, блядь, восхитительный.

Ло наконец вошёл до конца и замер, выжидая, пока он свыкнется с ощущением.

— Т-ты что творишь? — возмутился Кид, старательно изображая самоуверенность. — Давай. Трахай уже.

Но несмотря на всю его напускную категоричность, когда Ло всё же соизволил чуть податься бёдрами назад и толкнуться обратно внутрь, сделал он это очень аккуратно.

— Ш-ш-ш, позволь позаботиться о тебе, детка, — шептал он, задирая ноги Кида себе на талию. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Тогда давай во всю силу, Трафальгар! — прорычал Кид, в котором от мягкого обращения полыхнули язычки обычно присущего ему темперамента. — Я не стеклянный!

— Хорошо, Юстасс, если ты настаиваешь, — отозвался Ло. Его равнодушный тон не подготовил Кида к последовавшему резкому толчку, заставившему вскрикнуть от внезапного удовольствия.

— А, блядь. Да, вот так!

Ло взял быстрый темп, почти вынимая член и вталкиваясь обратно до упора. Силы движений не хватало, чтобы вбивать головой в спинку кровати, да Кид ничего такого и не ожидал, учитывая, что это первый раз, но ощущения были улётные. Оттого, что член Ло скользил аккурат по простате, Кид очень скоро почувствовал, что ещё немного — и кончит. А потом Ло внезапно обрушился на него, сминая губы требовательным поцелуем, от которого всё тело вспыхнуло жаром.

— Никто больше не видит тебя таким, Юстасс, — прорычал Ло, сжимая пальцами одной руки волосы у него на затылке, а второй — сочащийся предэякулятом член. — Только я.

— Ебать! Да, Ло… Только… ты, — судорожно прохрипел Кид.

— Именно. Только я заставляю тебя чувствовать это. Ты такой хороший мальчик. Давай, детка. Кончи для меня.

— Бля-бля-бля… Блядь, папочка!

Волна оргазма выжгла его как поток раскалённой лавы, оставив после себя подрагивающее от наслаждения тело, плывущее в эйфории опустевшее сознание и белую вспышку перед глазами. Кид улыбнулся, почувствовав, пусть и не очень отчётливо, как внутри него кончил Ло. Отголосок непонятной тревоги кольнул подсознание, но он был слишком удовлетворён, и задвинул его подальше, растёкшись по восхитительно удобной кровати.

Ставшую гиперчувствительной кожу ожгли поцелуи, и Кид вздрогнул, возвращаясь к реальности. И к возобновившимся комплиментам Ло. Он улыбался всё шире и шире, пока Ло устраивался на нём, обнимая и упираясь подбородком в плечо.

— С возвращением, Юстасс. Я так понимаю, тебе удалось насладиться новым опытом?..

— О да, — выдохнул Кид, с трудом ворочая отяжелевшим языком. — Обязательно стоит повторить.

Ло рассмеялся — любимый звук Кида — и поцеловал его в основание шеи.

— Согласен. Только не прямо сейчас.

Кид едва заметно кивнул. Он едва мог держать глаза открытыми, куда там снова возбудиться.

— Да. Как-будь п’том. Было круто, Ло, — пробурчал он, почти проваливаясь в сон.

Ло немного помычал себе под нос, заботливо гладя его по голове, а когда Кид уже почти вырубился от ласки, тихо хмыкнул и внезапно смутил его, уточнив: 

— «Папочка», значит?


	9. С — Спорт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [iolka](https://ficbook.net/authors/101504)

Ло ненавидит спорт. Страстно. Смотреть, играть, обсуждать — да что угодно, с ним связанное (с единственным, но весомым исключением в виде формы — Ло был не против спортивной формы). Всё остальное ему отвратительно.

Так что если кто-то ещё сомневался в его намерениях насчёт многообещающих отношений с неким красноволосым механиком, прямо сейчас эти люди могут засунуть сомнения себе в задницу. Потому что в этот прекрасный воскресный день, в свой первый за десять дней выходной, в который Ло предпочёл бы лежать в кровати, сутки не делая ничего, он сидел на старом неудобном пластиковом стуле, жарился на солнце и пялился на чёртов волейбол.

Впрочем, следовало признать: плюсы у этого занятия тоже были. Например, он точно был не против лишний раз полюбоваться, как его великолепный парень в тех самых прелестных спортивных шортах демонстрирует чудеса силы и ловкости. О, Ло отлично мог оценить то, как вздувались и растягивались мускулы Юстасса, когда тот подпрыгивал, чтобы запустить мяч через сетку, или решительную стремительность, с которой тот нырял, чтобы отбить его прямо у самой земли. Но даже любование бойфрендом лишь самую малость скрашивало день наблюдения за тем, как взрослые мужики носятся по песку. Всё это мельтешение мяча вверх-вниз и туда-сюда вызывало головную боль, а от палящего солнца Ло отчаянно потел. О том, что песок налипал, даже несмотря на то, что Ло сидел на стуле, можно даже не упоминать. Ему было жарко, липко, скучно, он ничего не понимал в игре… и ко всему этому был ещё и возбуждён.

Хуже спорта нет ничего.

Но. Спорт многое значил для Юстасса, и насколько Ло понял, раз они в отношениях, предполагается, что он будет Кида поддерживать. И он понимал намёки — в случае Юстасса тонкие, как брошенный в окно кирпич, — и потому сидел здесь.

Он неловко поёрзал на некогда белом стуле и скривился, когда тот впился в задницу. Ло даже близко не понимал, что творится на поле. Если верить Юстассу, роль Киллера называется «разводящий», и это, наверное, означает, что ему можно трогать мяч только кончиками пальцев… Ло сильно сомневался, что это полезно, но когда спортсмены вообще слушали хоть какие-то врачебные наставления? Однако даже он в определённой степени уважал силу, которая позволяла запускать мяч так высоко всего лишь с кончиков пальцев. Стоило ли упоминать, что каждый раз, когда Киллер подавал, Юстасс подпрыгивал вверх и шлепком отправлял мяч через сетку, в очередной раз демонстрируя прекрасные мускулы и напоминая Ло, по чему ещё он любит шлёпать. Что, в свою очередь, напоминало о том, что в последние десять дней Ло почти непрерывно работал, из-за чего качественно «побыть» с Юстассом не удавалось… так что от громкого хлопка руки по мячу Ло подпрыгнул и, несмотря на жару, мелко задрожал, и думать забыв про игру.

Во рту пересохло от внезапно нахлынувших развратных мыслей. Ло повоевал с крышкой бутылки с водой, радуясь, что вообще прихватил её с собой, но стоило поднести горлышко к губам, собираясь отпить столь желанной воды, как его грубо толкнули сзади, и вся вода оказалась на нём.

Юстасс всегда звал его котом, и сейчас, когда Ло, внезапно вымокнув, взвился, негодующе шипя, это определение подходило как нельзя кстати. Он угрожающе нахмурился на толкнувшего его в спину мужчину — впрочем, этот хам и бровью не повёл, — и буквально сорвал с себя залитую водой рубашку.

Но как только Ло снял ненавистно-мокрую тряпку, случилось сразу два события: толкнувший его волосатый потный здоровяк хищно улыбнулся и присвистнул, а с площадки донёсся предупреждающий крик, и сразу следом — громкий хруст.

— Чёрт, Кид! Ты как?!

От глухого звука падения на песок грубая ремарка в адрес хама умерла у Ло на губах, и он взволнованно развернулся. Кид сидел на коленях, прижимая обе руки к лицу, но остановить льющий из носа алый поток это ничуть не помогало.

Ло мгновенно оказался рядом.

— Убери руки, Юстасс, дай посмотрю, — приказал он «врачебным», как его называл Кид, тоном.

— Всё в порядке, док, — пробурчал Кид едва разборчиво, но руки от лица не отнял.

— Кровотечение довольно сильное, Юстасс, немедленно дай мне осмотреть.

Острый, вызывающий алый взгляд встретился с его, и хоть Ло и не видел сейчас рта, он знал, что Кид поджал губы.

— Просто… Просто надень рубашку.

Ло поражённо заморгал.

— Она мокрая и вовсе не связана с твоим, скорее всего, сломанным носом.

Кид вскинул бровь, тут же взвыл от боли, но упорно не подпускал Ло к своему носу.

— Ты из-за этого её снял? Потому что облили? Ну как есть чёртов кот.

— Ты из-за этого мяч в рожу словил? — в свою очередь спросил Киллер, появляясь рядом с Ло и протягивая Киду бутылку воды и бумажные полотенца. — Потому что он рубашку снял?

— Отъебись, Киллер, просто найди ему новую, а то народ пялится.

— Юстасс, это просто глупо, — пробурчал Ло, быстро надевая брошенную Киллером футболку с номером. — Вот. Я полностью одет, хоть эта тряпка воняет и выгляжу я в ней как идиот. Теперь ты наконец позволишь мне осмотреть твоё лицо?

Было искушение сделать осмотр болезненнее необходимого — просто чтобы стереть эту довольную ухмылку с лица Кида, — но профессионализм победил. Ну, и ему действительно очень нравилось лицо Кида — нельзя такое портить.

— Знаешь, док, — сказал Кид, когда он наконец закончил, заткнул ему нос и заключил, что тот не сломан. — Мне нравится, как вы смотришься в этой футболке. Может, тебе её пока… оставить?

Ло заметил, с какой жаждой тот на него смотрит, и внутри затрепетало от желания.

Может, в конце концов спорт не так уж и плох.


	10. О — Освистание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [iolka](https://ficbook.net/authors/101504)

— Ну док, просто попробуй.

— Юстасс, в последний раз говорю: не желаю пробовать твоё мороженое. Я не голоден и не люблю ванильное.

Кид хищно улыбнулся.

— Я помню. Ты вообще ничего ванильного не любишь. — Со стороны могло бы показаться, что Ло проигнорировал намёк, но Кид заметил лёгкий румянец и победно улыбнулся ещё шире, обвивая рукой Ло вокруг талии. — Но всё в порядке. Я, знаешь ли, такой же, — и опустил голос до низкого страстного шёпота: — Ведь так, папочка?

После того судьбоносного момента пару месяцев назад они изучали этот внезапно вынырнувший из подсознания кинк. Кид ожидал, что Ло будет его дразнить, или что это даже, возможно, отвратит его, но, к его удивлению, тот признал, что не против (очень даже за) побыть «папочкой», если не злоупотреблять. И сейчас они уже достаточно с этим свыклись, чтобы использовать этот кинк в прелюдии или подкалывать им друг друга, не опасаясь, что кто-то из них может на это обидеться.

Так что Кид мог только порадоваться дрожи Ло в своих объятьях, а потом длинные татуированные пальцы всё-таки украли его мороженое.

— Эй… — Протест оборвался, потому что Ло медленно и очень соблазнительно облизал верхушку, и Кид невольно задумался, как вообще можно заставить мороженое выглядеть так развратно. — Чёрт, Трафальгар, — пробурчал он, а Ло слизал немного белого мороженого с верхней губы и драматично проглотил, мыча от удовольствия. Когда-нибудь Кида с ним удар хватит.

— Эй, детка, почему бы тебе не подтащить свою очаровательную задницу поближе, у меня найдётся кое-что получше, что можно полизать! — позвал, перекрывая многоголосый свист, незнакомый голос, мгновенно вырывая Кида из транса.

С тех пор как Кид начал встречаться с Ло, он заметил в себе кое-какое изменение: теперь он иначе чувствовал гнев. Раньше злость вспыхивала белой слепящей эмоцией, поглощала его, и Кид не ведал, что творит, — пока злость не проходила и он не очухивался среди переломанных вещей (а иногда и людей). Теперь подобная ярость лишь слабо, будто пламя в камине, горела где-то на краю сознания. Он чувствовал её жжение в кончиках пальцев: желание поддаться и, выключив мозги, крушить всё кругом, пока не отпустит. Но пока Ло был рядом, Кид мог сдерживаться. Это не значило, что он ничего не ломал и не ввязывался в драки, но теперь он делал это осознанно и пришёл к выводу, что когда не гнев ведёт его, а он управляет гневом, он гораздо сильнее. И эта сила ему нравилась. Очень.

Так что он полностью контролировал себя, когда собрал в кулак ярко-оранжевую форму помятого рабочего, посмевшего освистать парня Юстасса, блядь, Кида.

— Юстасс, успокойся, — протянул Ло и положил руку ему на плечо. И хотя его голос звучал равнодушно, в том, как он сжал руку Кида, чувствовалось напряжение. — Едва ли он того стоит.

Кид зарычал и толкнул изо всех сил упирающуюся жертву к забору и вжимаясь так плотно, что их носы почти соприкоснулись и требовательно поинтересовался:

— Ещё что-то хочешь сказать, придурок?

— Не, чувак, я всё!

— Видишь, Юстасс? Он всё понял. Позволь ему вернуться к восхитительному будню, наполненному сбором мусора по обочинам.

Кид ещё разочек вмял рабочего в забор на прощание, фыркнул и собственнически взял Ло за руку.

— Ладно, живи. В следующий раз держи своё дерьмо при себе.

Даже несмотря на исключительной длины ноги, Ло едва поспевал за Кидом, тащившим его прочь от группы разинувших рты рабочих.

— Серьёзно, Юстасс, это представление правда было необходимым? — спросил Ло раздражённо.

— Он вёл себя по-мудацки, — защитился Кид. — Оскорбил меня!

Ло изогнул бровь.

— Оскорбил… тебя? Нахамив мне?

Недоверчивый тон Ло мог бы послужить предупреждением. В самом деле, столько проведённого рядом с ним времени спустя Кид мог бы и предугадать, что его следующие слова не будут восприняты на ура. Но всё равно не сдержался.

— Да, ко мне. Ты явно со мной. И с этим стоит считаться.

— А как насчёт считаться со мной как с человеком? — прошипел Ло, вырывая руку, и Кид обречённо осознал, где именно налажал.

— Нет, это не… Ну, то есть… Да, и это тоже! Но я просто говорю…

— Что уважение ко мне лишь на втором месте после уважения к тому, что я — твой. Я понял.

— Нет! Чёрт, Ло, ну не заводись ты так. Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду.

Ло промолчал и устремился вперёд, удаляясь. Прекрасно. Теперь или его выгонят на хуй, или Ло будет дуться всю ночь, Кид пожалеет, что сам не ушёл. Вот зачем было выбирать человека с таким характером? Он же ничего не сделал! Большинство порадуется, заступись парень за их честь! И да, Кид мог бы выразиться получше, но и Ло не обязательно было воспринимать всё в штыки. Вот просто взял и раздул проблему из пустяка. А у Кида на эту херню времени нет. Может, и правда стоит пойти домой. Лишить Ло удовольствия видеть его несчастным. Конечно, даже думая об этом, Кид знал, что не уйдёт. Сраный Трафальгар, и его сраное самомнение, и сраное странное влияние на Кида, превратившее его в сраного пиздострадальца.

Кипя от злости, они в полном молчании дошли до дома Ло, но тот не развернул Кида у порога, так что Кид всё так же молча последовал за ним по лестнице.

Переступив порог, Ло развернулся, и его привычная ухмылка стала единственным предупреждением, прежде чем мягкие губы оказались на губах Кида. Это было больше похоже на борьбу зубов и языков, чем на поцелуй, но именно этого сейчас и хотелось — и Кид зарычал от удовольствия. Он пропустил, когда они окончательно зашли, и вот Ло уже прижал его к стене и втиснул стройную ногу ему между бёдер. А потом, так же внезапно, поцелуй оборвался, а Ло отстранился и подмигнул.

— Не забудь снять ботинки.

Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий и очень даже возбуждённый Кид немедленно подчинился. Непонятно, что нашло на Ло, но он только «за», особенно если дальше ждут ещё подобные поцелуи.

Но в гостиной его надежды оказались перечёркнуты узнаваемым звуком запуска Тардис. Ну, понятно. Очередная платоническая ночь просмотра «Доктора Кто» на отвратительном диване?

— Вот так, значит? — ворчливо спросил Кид.

Ло злорадно улыбнулся, впрочем, даже смог принять невинный вид.

— О чём ты, Юстасс?

— Мы будем смотреть «Доктора Кто»?

— Я ещё думал сделать попкорна, — услужливо добавил Ло.

— Отлично. Опять набивать шишки на неделю вперёд на твоём сраном… — Кид прервался посреди фразы и уставился на новую вещь в гостиной, — ...диване? — вопросительно закончил он.

На месте твёрдого, белого, слишком короткого и похожего на странную лавку капкана боли стоял мягкий диван из чёрной кожи, даже на вид очень комфортный, и… и в прошлый визит Кида его тут точно не было.

— Ты купил новый диван? — неверяще спросил он.

— Да, — отозвался Ло. — Мне кажется, этот должен тебе понравиться.

— Предыдущий был, типа, абсолютно новым.

Ло нахмурился.

— Серьёзно, Юстасс? Ты только и делал, что на него жаловался.

— Так ты для меня его купил?

— Что? — невозмутимо переспросил Ло.

Кид широко улыбнулся.

— Да! Ты купил ради меня новый диван! — Ло что, покраснел? С такого расстояния разобрать сложновато, но Кид был готов поклясться, что видит лёгкий румянец.

— Я уверяю тебя, нет. Просто захотелось перемен. Остановить бесконечный поток нытья от тебя — приятный бонус, но точно не первоначальная причина.

Да-да. Ло мог отрицать до бесконечности, но Кид-то знал, как ему нравилась ныне почившая жуть. Ло точно купил новый диван из-за него.

— Оу-у-у, док, так тебе не всё равно.

— Заткнись уже, Юстасс.

Кид подкрался к нему и обхватил сильными руками за талию.

— Просто признай. Ты купил мне диван.

— Ведёшь себя отвратительно, — прошипел Ло, глядя ему в глаза явно с куда меньшей злобой, чем планировал.

— Я прав. Диван для меня.

— И ты останешься на нём спать, если не прекратишь.

Продолжая улыбаться, он чмокнул Ло в нос, заставив того (мило) скосить взгляд.

— Ладно-ладно. Как скажешь, детка.

— Я ставлю попкорн, — пробурчал Ло и попытался отойти, но Кид только сильнее прижал его к себе.

— А куда мы торопимся? — спросил он и наклонился к нему нос к носу, задевая губами губы. — У тебя же тут абсолютно новый диван.

Ло возмущённо фыркнул.

— И что?

— Ну-у… — прошептал Кид, нежно целуя уголок его рта, — …Не хочешь обновить?


	11. Д — Дата (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Кид был в этом не силён. Ну, скорее всего. Честно говоря, он и не пытался никогда особо, так что точно бы не сказал, но уверенности, что выйдет хорошо, в себе не находил. Однако теперь всё было по-другому. Это же Ло. И Киду хотелось постараться, даже если Ло будет (да уж точно будет) наплевать. Тот пусть порой и был той ещё капризной сучкой (что на самом деле Кид считал очаровательным), но также был, пожалуй, самым не романтичным человеком из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать. Киду — в самый раз: не требовалось никаких эффектных знаков внимания и прочей чуши, из-за которой он всегда сторонился отношений.

Но — это был Ло, и поэтому всё было по-другому. Потому что Кид впервые в жизни достиг в отношениях важной даты. Шесть. Целых. Месяцев. С одним и тем же человеком! Полгода обязательств. Полгода единичных (и то не факт) выборов в пользу Кида — будь то фильмы или еда, которую они заказывали. Полгода помирания от скуки, пока Ло читал последний медицинский журнал (в спокойствии, что означало, что нельзя говорить, ходить вокруг или слишком громко дышать), но Кида никто не отпускал. Полгода язвительных комментариев, самодовольных ухмылок и перепадов настроения, жалящих Кида как удары плетью, но почему-то не задевающих вовсе, потому что Ло того стоит. Потому что Ло менялся луком на помидоры, когда они заказывали бургеры. Потому что часами слушал восторженные речи о машинах и запчастях без единой жалобы, хоть и не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём Кид вообще говорит. Потому что позволял ему, едва вернувшемуся с работы в масле и грязи, поцеловать себя, хоть и ненавидел беспорядок. Потому что каждая вызванная им улыбка Ло была как личное достижение, а смех — как чёртова золотая медаль. Так что да, Кид собирался устроить абсолютно охренительный день.

Так он и оказался стоящим уже полчаса перед пёстрой стойкой открыток. Потому что вот в этом вот он всё же ни хрена не разбирался.

Ему нужна была помощь, но кого спросить? Все его друзья — придурки, и даже если бы Кид мог спросить друзей Ло, он знал: те его сдадут и всё испортят. Но тогда кого же? Он пытался вспомнить всех своих склонных к романтике знакомых, но голова была абсолютно пуста.

Из задумчивости его вывел завибрировавший в кармане телефон. Вот, кстати, пора уже купить новый. С тех пор, как Ло заменил свой диван, крыть его комментарии на эту тему стало нечем, и это просто ни в какие ворота не лезет. Кид откинул крышку, возможно, с большей силой, чем было разумно для древней раскладушки, и злобно вчитался в текст, так грубо выбивший его из беспомощного глазения на стойку.

Бонни…

«Мама спрашивает, приедешь на ужин в воскресенье»

Кид застонал. Он напрочь забыл о ежемесячном ужине у матери с отчимом. Выпадающем на день их с Ло даты.

«Не смогу»

Ответ пришёл почти мгновенно.

«Мама передаёт чё нет-то, придурок»

«Мама не могла назвать меня придурком»

«Но подразумевала.»

«Да-да. Всё равно не смогу.»

«Мама спрашивает ты чё помираешь»

«С хрена бы? Нет, не помираю»

«Мама передаёт хорошо тогда увидимся в воскресенье»

Кид зарычал на телефон, пугая женщину рядом.

— Извините, — пробурчал он, и принялся злобно набирать ответ:

«Сказал же, не могу, чтоб тебя.»

«Но почему»

«У меня планы»

«Ты мож отменить всё с Киллером, живёшь с ним»

«Ага, но планы не с Киллером, хитрожопая»

«А с кем»

«Не твое дело, Бонни. Просто забей»

«Парень или девушка»

«Чего?»

«Тот, ради кого бросаешь СЕМЬЮ»

«Я же уже послал тебя на хуй?»

«Говори а то скажу ма ты меня материшь. Я юная и впечатлительная знаешь ли»

Кид фыркнул. Бонни было почти шестнадцать, но впечатлительности там было примерно как в кирпичной кладке.

«Ладно. Это парень. А теперь отвали»

«А вот и не ты нас БРОСАЕШЬ потому что может перепасть»

«Вовсе нет. И мне уж ТОЧНО перепадёт.»

«Ага да ты оптимист»

«С чего бы? Люди же трахаются, отмечая круглую дату?»

Удовлетворение от отправки сообщения медленно сменилось ужасом, когда Кид понял, что в порыве выиграть спор с сестрой признался в серьёзных отношениях. Телефон опять завибрировал, и он, не глядя, раскрыл экран за очередным сообщением, но был встречен высоким воплем:

— Круглая дата?!

— Чёрт, Бонни, ещё громче не можешь? Может, в ёбаном Китае кто не расслышал? — прорычал он.

— Идёт, — ответила она. — КРУГЛАЯ-А ДА-АТА?!

Кид скривился и отодвинул телефон подальше. Всё ещё выбиравшая рядом открытку женщина обеспокоенно покосилась в его сторону.

— Слушай, заткнись, а? Это ничего особенного, просто шесть месяцев…

— Ше-е-есть?!

— Господи, у тебя громкость сломалась, что ли?

— Когда я узнаю, что у моего единственного старшего брата секретные отношения уже полгода?! Ещё как! Почему ты мне не сказал?! Ладно ещё маме и Алу, но мне? Я твоя сестра!

— Да, и это не твоё дело! И ты всё равно расскажешь маме, а это и не её дело тоже!

Бонни резко втянула воздух.

— Как ты можешь! Я бы никогда! Хотя раз ты так думаешь, то может мне и стоит!

— Бонни, даже не думай. Я скоро сам расскажу, ладно? Просто… Слушай, Ло загоняется насчёт семьи, и я не хочу, чтобы вы ввалились с попытками познакомиться и спугнули его.

— Что за имя такое «Ло»? И что значит «загоняется насчёт семьи»? Он что, не хочет с нами познакомиться? Потому что это красный свет, братик. Не стоит связываться с тем, кто не хочет знать твою семью. Когда Кэсси встречалась с Кайлом в прошлом полугодии? Он вечно отмазывался от знакомства с семьёй, а я говорила, что надо узнать причину и поговорить с ним, но он всё тянул и тянул, а когда она наконец-то прижала его и докопалась до правды, оказалось, что он не хотел с ними знакомиться, потому что на учёте в полиции, а её папа патрульный или вроде того. А ещё он ей изменял. Так что никогда не угадаешь.

Когда Бонни всё-таки остановилась перевести дыхание, Кид, в надежде избежать следующую часть мыльной оперы старших классов, из которых состояла её жизнь, немедленно перехватил разговор.

— Всё не так. У Ло всё в порядке с законом, он мне не изменяет, и ещё раз: это не твоё дело, почему он не готов встретиться с семьёй. А теперь давай я повешу трубку и выберу уже для него сраную открытку.

Последовала недолгая пауза.

— Ты выбираешь открытку?

— Да, и?

— Вау. Это… что-то новенькое.

Кид закатил глаза.

— Да-да. Я пойду, ладно? Передай маме, что мне жаль, и я приеду в следующее воскресенье.

— Ладно. Сказать, что ты заболел?

— Не, что не могу отменить планы или что-нибудь такое. Спасибо, Бонни.

— М-м-м. Ты у меня в долгу. Привези мне ту стрёмную жвачку, как на день рожденья.

Он широко улыбнулся и кивнул, хоть она и не могла увидеть.

— Конечно. До следующего воскресенья.

— Напиши мне!

— Ага, пока.

— Пока.

Ну, прошло лучше, чем он думал. Бонни была ничего такой младшей сестрёнкой, но насчёт такого могла допытываться долго. Снова поворачиваясь к яркой стойке с открытками, Кид решил не особо задумываться, почему она позволила ему так легко сорваться с крючка, и сосредоточиться на проблеме. Выбор идеальной карточки.

— Трудности с выбором? — донёсся из-за спины женский голос, и Кид развернулся к вопросительно смотрящей стройной девушке с короткими ярко-рыжими волосами. На вид та была не сильно старше Бонни, может, около восемнадцати, а бейджик на униформе гласил: «Нами».

— Эм, не… В смысле, типа, но… Всё в порядке, спасибо.

Она закатила глаза, подошла поближе, взяла открытку, которую Кид держал в руках, и удивлённо повела бровью, читая её:

— «Люблю тебя по-медвединому»? — уточнила она, показывая на улыбающегося плюшевого мишку под широкой надписью. — Вы встречаетесь с двенадцатилеткой?

— Я пытался в иронию?

Она поставила карточку на место со взглядом, очень ясно выражающим, что именно она об этом думает.

— Расскажите что-нибудь о человеке, для которого открытка.

— Слушайте, всё в порядке, окей? Мне не нужна помощь, просто…

— Слишком поздно. Я уже в деле. Итак? Расскажите мне о ней.

— О нём.

Даже если Нами удивилась, виду она не подала.

— Ладно, о нём.

— Он врач. — Погодите. Почему Кид рассказывает что-то незнакомке? — Он немного придурок, саркастичный и все такое. Любит всякую научную хрень. — Какого чёрта? Он будто сам собой начал говорить, как только посмотрел этой девушке в глаза.

— Хм-м-м. А всякую милоту любит? — Она улыбнулась ответной гримасе Кида. — Поняла, ничего такого. Как насчёт этого? — Нами протянула ему пустую белую открытку с толстой чёрной надписью: «Ты нравишься мне больше пиццы». Кид фыркнул, взял карточку и открыл. Внутри тоже была только надпись: «Как-то так. С нашей датой».

— Это… почти идеально. Хех, даже совсем идеально, потому что не помню, когда в последний раз ел пиццу.

Нами удивлённо подняла брови.

— Эм, ладно? Причём тут это?

— Он ненавидит хлеб. Включая корочку от пиццы. Так что с тех пор, как я с ним, я пиццу не ел. — Это открытие заставило Кида на некоторое время задуматься. — Чёрт, я правда перестал из-за этого придурка есть пиццу? О боже, и правда. Вот козёл. Я обожал чёртову пиццу!

— Как вообще можно ненавидеть хлеб? Это просто странно.

— Ага, а я о чём? Уж не знаю, чем хлеб его обидел, но просто ненавидит. — Кид слегка смущённо улыбнулся ей. — Эй, спасибо. Я был тут целых…

— Пятьдесят три минуты, — с ухмылкой подсказала она. — Я засекала. И мы с коллегой поспорили, что я смогу подобрать вам идеальную открытку за пять минут, и теперь мне должны пять баксов. Так что спасибо и вам!

Кид хотел было обидеться, но передумал, снова посмотрев на открытку. Она и правда была идеальной для Ло. Осталось только найти столь же подходящий подарок, спланировать столь же идеальное свидание, и… блядь.

Он просто совершенно во всём этом не разбирается.


	12. Д — Дата (Часть 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Юстасс разговаривал во сне. Большую часть времени, особенно когда (слишком часто) одолевала бессонница, Ло считал эту странность… забавной. Развлекало по ночам. Иногда он даже записывал бормотания Кида. Его любимыми были: «Я докажу! Я стану королевой Токио!» и возмущённое: «Меловой Рот! Будешь знать, как кричать на меня в классе!»

Конечно, иногда эти ночные высказывания были не милыми, а, скорее, пугающими. Как-то раз Кид попросил Ло принести мачете, а когда он переспросил, о чём речь, перевернулся и, глядя прямо в глаза, сказал: «Я не беру пленных». Или однажды задумчиво протянул: «Да, штыки будут куда более эффективными».

Но всё остальное время? Сонное бормотание Юстасса… многое проясняло. Например, две недели назад Кид проговорился во сне, что вовсю планирует вечеринку-сюрприз по поводу дня рождения Ло. При том, что сюрпризы Ло ненавидел, это было наилучшим вариантом: он избежал и неловкого вечера, и ссоры. Смог притвориться, что удивлён, а потом отпраздновать так, как больше всего хотелось — наедине с Кидом, когда все гости ушли. А сейчас, если Ло расслышал верно, когда Кид перестал тянуть его за руку, называя «надоедливой маленькой пауко-обезьяной», он начал признаваться, как дождаться не может их круглой даты в полгода. В это воскресенье. А потом ещё что-то о любви к пицце. Но дата явно важнее.

Очень полезная особенность.

Может, из-за сильного стресса на работе в последнее время, или из-за вспыхнувшей недавно драмы с дядей, но сам Ло напрочь забыл. Но если перестать заниматься самообманом, эти факторы не сильно повлияли. Нет, скорее, он забыл потому, что только один раз встречался с кем-то дольше полугода, и отслеживание продолжительности отношений больше удручало, чем радовало, так что Ло просто перестал об этом думать. Да он и раньше за датами не особо следил. Но теперь осознание обрушилось прямо на голову, потому что он смотрел, как Юстасс воодушевлённо шепчет о «лучшем дне на свете», и не мог сдержать улыбки. И может, с кем-либо другим это и впрямь значило бы куда меньше, но широкая улыбка Кида сама собой вызывала у Ло ответную — и поэтому, какой бы ни была причина, с этим человеком даты были важны.

Шесть месяцев. С ума сойти. Ло был готов признать, что впечатлён, а также испуган тем, насколько дурацкое клише: «В хорошей компании время летит незаметно» было применимо к их ситуации. Обычно отношения давались ему тяжело и жутко утомляли. И точно того не стоили. Но Юстасс… с ним и правда оказалось весело. Более того, теперь ещё привычно и естественно. Настолько комфортно, если честно, что иногда Ло забывал, что подобные отношения — редкость. Но теперь, благодаря привычке Юстасса говорить во сне, он мог и со своей стороны сделать всё, чтобы это воскресенье стало «лучшим днём на свете». Или хотя бы сносным. С романтикой у него, конечно, было туговато, но он был упрямым и целенаправленным, и неужели эти качества не пригодятся для планирования особой даты?..

Медленно вытащив руку из хватки Кида, он перевернулся, включил прикроватную лампу и достал из верхнего ящика блокнот, который завёл для записывания всяких ночных бредней. Ло пролистнул несколько полностью исписанных страниц до чистой и начал записывать:

«Что нравится Юстассу:

1\. Машины;  
2\. Играть в волейбол;  
3\. Смотреть футбол;  
4\. Все, что связано с машинами;  
5\. Я;  
6\. ...»

Ло добрых пять минут смотрел на шестой пункт, жуя уже изрядно помятый кончик ручки, а потом откинулся на подушку с раздражённым стоном.

— Нет, это просто смешно.

— Ещё бы! Отдай, блядь, чёртов буррито, ёбаный вор! Бля! — поддержал его Кид.

Проверив, точно ли тот разговаривает во сне, а не проснулся и требует буррито, Ло тихо рассмеялся, записал новую цитату и вернул блокнот с ручкой в тумбочку. Ему всё равно никогда не удавалось ничего придумать, сидя и размышляя над задачей. Его могло просто осенить. По крайней мере, хотелось на это надеяться.

* * *

Не осенило. Абсолютно. Ло всю ночь пролежал без сна, и ничего, абсолютно ничего не пришло на ум. Единственной хоть сколько-то связной мыслью в его слишком уставшем мозгу стало купить Юстассу букет из шариков с его именем, что было полным абсурдом. Тот ненавидел шарики (и стоически отказывался говорить Ло, почему). К тому же будет нереально удерживать их в правильном порядке для надписи «ЮСТАСС», а дарить букет шариков «СЮТСАС» просто неприемлемо. Но теперь Ло не мог выкинуть из головы картину сраной связки на верёвочке и был в полном тупике.

Чуть раньше он выставил Кида на работу с прощальным поцелуем, повелел вернуться сюда, а теперь бродил по квартире туда-сюда и пытался придумать что-нибудь, что угодно достаточно романтичное, достаточно не банальное, и уж точно как можно более далёкое от шариков. Но ближе к трём часам Ло уже почти был готов признать: такими темпами найти на этот день что-то особенное у него не получится. Может, стоило сменить обстановку. Ему ведь уже доводилось покупать людям удачные подарки. Может, в магазине что-нибудь вдохновит.

Когда Ло шагнул за порог, воздух пах зимой, хоть на дворе был ещё даже не Хэллоуин. Он сунул руки в карманы и улыбнулся: холод он любил. Глядя, как увеличивается облачко пара от тёплого дыхания, Ло завёл машину и подсоединил телефон к кабелю, уже подключённому к аудиосистеме. И задумался, не будет ли аудио-провод хорошим подарком для Юстасса — тот несколько раз упоминал, что ненавидит ездить в тишине, а радио терпеть не может, — но тут же вспомнил, что у того не было ни подходящей системы, ни телефона, в который можно закачать музыку — ведь Юстасс жил в каменном веке. Ло бы купил ему телефон, будь он уверен, что подарок примут, но телефон, скорее всего, полетел бы ему же в лицо, после чего они бы поссорились и испортили друг другу настроение. В общем, этот вариант отпадал.

Подавляя желание монотонно побиться головой о руль, Ло сосредоточился на дороге и доехал до первого магазина, где могли быть открытки. Может, купи он подходящую, идея и для остального подарка сразу появится. Да. Могло сработать. У него получится.

Так и стоя спустя час перед полкой открыток, Ло был готов признать, что выбор подходящей открытки оказался сложнее, чем предполагалось, и, возможно, у него не получится.

— Вам помочь что-то подобрать? — Ло неосознанно одарил скучающую консультантку мрачным взглядом, напугав её. — Эм, извините, я просто… э… оставлю вас в покое, — пробубнила она.

— Нет, подождите! — сказал он, игнорируя отчаяние в собственном голосе, и нагнал её. — Простите. Мне, возможно… Нужна помощь, да.

Он мысленно хотел закатить на себя глаза. Если он не в состоянии найти открытку для собственного парня, то чем подросток с низкой зарплатой-то сможет помочь? Но взгляд уже начинал плыть от усталости и раздражения, и ему просто нужна была карточка, чёрт её побери.

— Ладно, — медленно отозвалась девушка, возвращаясь к стойке и глядя на Ло с небольшой тревогой в глазах. — Что вы ищете?

— Открытку. Для круглой даты.

— Эм. Хорошо. Но вы понимаете, что стоите перед открытками на Хэллоуин, да? Поэтому они такие… оранжевые.

Ло вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы.

— Я знаю, просто подумал, что… стоит рассмотреть все варианты.

— Ага, — ответила она, вежливо изобразив, что в его словах и впрямь есть логика. — Но я думаю, нам скорее повезёт возле поздравительных, если вы не против.

— Да, возможно, вы правы, — пробурчал он, следуя за ней мимо моря привидений и тыкв к полкам карточек в основном или белых, или в спокойных тонах.

— Расскажите мне о вашей пассии. Что ей нравится?

— Ну… машины? И волейбол, и… боевики. И всякое остальное такое же. Наверное.

— Хорошо, значит, всё милое отпадает. Как насчёт этой? Она сейчас довольно популярна.

Ло взял предложенную пустую открытку с единственной надписью, прочёл её и протянул обратно, качая головой.

— Это будет возмутительно. Я не люблю пиццу.

— Кто вообще не любит пиццу? — неверяще спросила консультантка.

К Ло вернулся мрачный взгляд.

— Пицца — это хлеб. Я ненавижу хлеб.

Он привык к тому, что люди удивляются и не верят такому признанию, так что слегка растерялся оттого, что помимо этого в глазах девушки ясно промелькнуло осознание, как будто решилась некая загадка.

— Вам не нравится хлеб?

— Да, не нравится. Мы будем обсуждать мои предпочтения в еде или найдём чёртову открытку? А если эту? На ней машина, — резко переключился Ло.

Проигнорировав грубость, консультантка увидела, на что он показывает, и закатила глаза.

— Эта милая.

— Каким образом?

— Ну, для начала, за рулём слоник, — сказала она таким погребальным тоном, что Ло понял: с этой открыткой он отсюда не уйдёт. — А эта? — Она протянула другую пустую открытку с жирной надписью: «Видимо, ты нравишься мне больше, чем я предполагал». Ло тихо засмеялся и не смог не согласиться. Это точно описывало их отношения, они сами не раз сами шутили на эту тему. Может, ещё не всё было потеряно.

— Да, она мне нравится, — сказал он и забрал открытку, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Спасибо, эм…

— Нами, — подсказала она, протягивая руку. — Надеюсь, вы с вашим парнем отлично отметите.

Ло кивнул и ушёл. Первоначально он собирался ещё побродить по магазину, но потратил столько времени перед открытками, что теперь стоило торопиться к приходу Юстасса, так что он направился прямиком к кассе. Наверняка получится зайти завтра перед работой или в субботу.

Он так торопился, что только на полпути к машине задумался, как именно консультантка узнала, что он встречается с парнем. Ло нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, упоминал ли об этом, и был почти уверен, что нет. Даже когда бросил пакет с открыткой на соседнее сиденье и ждал, пока машина прогреется, мысль не отпускала. Это было странно. Наверняка она просто угадала. Он покосился на уголок карточки, выглядывавший из пакета, и решил, что это не имеет значения. Нами помогла хотя бы с одной частью подготовки. Теперь оставались только подарок и какой-нибудь знак внимания, романтичный и необычный. У него точно получится. Наверное.


	13. Д — Дата (Часть 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Его ждёт полный провал. Глядя на пятую испорченную гору риса, Кид, наверное, в миллионный раз спрашивал себя, с чего вообще решил, что сможет. Подарок был дурацким, в квартире царил полный бардак, у него не было идей, как привести её в хоть сколько-то романтичный вид, и он никак не мог заставить эти чёртовы рисовые шарики держать форму. Почему любимой едой Ло не могло быть что-нибудь попроще? А ведь Кид не так уж плохо готовил. Он мог сделать сногсшибательные начос или тающее во рту жаркое в горшочке. Но нет. Любимой едой Ло были «онигири» (которые… какого хрена? да кто вообще знает, что это?) и рыба на гриле. И если с рыбной частью у Кида проблем не возникло, то сраный рис испытывал его последнее терпение. И терпение Киллера тоже, потому что Кид назначил его официальным дегустатором, и спустя четыре дня попыток Киллер, пожалуй, был бы рад не видеть ни шарика риса до конца своей жизни.

Нечаянно смяв многообещающий, как казалось, шарик в рыбно-круповую кашу, Кид зарычал и, окончательно взбесившись, запустил несчастный рис в дверь. Как раз когда в неё заходил Киллер.

— Чувак, ты всё ещё? — спросил тот, недовольно вытирая лицо. — Я же сказал, предыдущая партия была правда ничего. Нельзя использовать то, что от неё осталось?

— Я их выбросил, — пробурчал Кид, возвращаясь к изводящему занятию. — К тому же «правда ничего» не подходит. Это должно быть что-то особенное.

— Он же предлагал сходить куда-нибудь? Разве это плохая идея? Ты тут с ума сходишь.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Киллер, возможно, сейчас отошёл бы в мир иной.

— Да, Киллер, это плохая идея, — рявкнул Кид. — Я не могу купить дорогой подарок, так что собираюсь хотя бы приготовить его любимой еды, за которую ему не придется платить.

— А по-моему, нормальный подарок, — пожал плечами Киллер, подобрал плохо запакованный пакет с кухонной стойки и заглянул внутрь. — Ему понравится.

Ответом послужил очередной злобный вскрик, когда ещё один рисовый шарик развалился у Кида руках. Кажется, это стало последней каплей, потому что он яростно поднял кастрюлю «недостаточно липкого риса» и выбросил в ведро вместе со всеми неудачными попытками.

— Я знаю, что ему понравится, но этот подарок, он… на отъебись! Такое только неработающие дети вручают маме на день матери.

— Ну, и? Что в этом такого ужасного? Вы в первый раз дарите что-то друг другу. Он, может, и не ждёт ничего.

— Я знаю, что не ждёт, но суть не в этом! — заорал Кид, сжимая ручку кастрюли до побелевших костяшек. — Суть в том, что я любл… — Его лицо резко сравнялось цветом с волосами, и он закашлялся. — Суть в том, что я хочу, чтобы этот день стал особенным, а это недостаточно хорошо для Ло. Вот и всё. А теперь отъебись, чтобы я смог закончить.

Если Киллер и заметил почти вырвавшееся признание в любви, то виду не подал.

— Слушай, чувак, — начал он, как предполагал Кид, своим успокаивающим голосом (бесившим, конечно, ещё сильнее), — почему бы тебе не отдохнуть? Док придёт только через пару часов. И я знаю, что ты не спал. Пойди полежи. Я приготовлю новую порцию, а когда надо будет делать шарики — разбужу тебя. Ладно?

Кид и правда почти не спал. Был слишком сосредоточен на правильных онириги, а когда не был занят ими, мучился мыслью, что не успеет приготовить всё вовремя. Впрочем, останавливаться он не хотел. Хотел, чтобы всё было идеально. Но если не отдохнёт, то скорее всего выставит себя придурком, что испортит вечер куда больше, чем кривые рисовые шарики. Так что каким бы жутким поваром Киллер ни был, Кид понял, что кивает.

— Ага, — неохотно согласился он, — полежать звучит заманчиво. Спасибо.

Киллер кивнул в ответ.

— Отлично. Не волнуйся, я всё сделаю, — он с улыбкой забрал кастрюлю, и Кид не смог сдержать ответной ухмылки. Сложно запороть варку риса, ведь да? Просто вскипятить воду и добавить крупу, даже инструкции прямо на коробке. Киллер не настолько ужасно готовит, чтобы не сообразить последовать простой инструкции. Что могло пойти не так?

* * *

Всё шло достаточно неплохо. По расписанию Ло работал вечерне-ночную смену в травме, но поменялся с коллегой ради вечера с Юстассом, и теперь освобождался в пять, что было идеально. Это также значило, что ему пришлось вставать и общаться с людьми в преступно раннее время, но он счёл это справедливой платой за возможность отметить круглую дату со своим парнем. Правда, когда он озвучил это друзьям, те сделали из этого большое событие (и Ло даже был готов признать, что ради единиц людей в мире был готов вставать в такую рань) и начали настаивать, что он влюблён. О «влюблённости» в Юстасса он готов думать не был, так что проигнорировал их переживания на свой счёт и вытолкнул эту мысль из головы.

По крайней мере попытался.

Оказалось, что, раз появившись, эта мысль имела свойство прилипать и всплывать в самые неподходящие моменты, вовсе не имеющие к ней отношения. Поэтому на протяжении дня Ло находил себя с чем-то вроде: «Перелом бедра со смещением — на консультацию к хирургу, влюблён ли я в Юстасса? Чёрт, хватит!»

Он просто дождаться не мог, когда уже наступит пять.

Несмотря на донимающий теперь вопрос в голове, Ло очень хотел провести вечер с Кидом. Тот не рассказывал, что задумал, но Ло точно знал, что в планах домашняя еда, а квартира будет полностью в их распоряжении, что случалось довольно редко. Конечно, он предложил отпраздновать у себя — в чём было больше смысла, чем выгонять Киллера, — но Кид настоял, утверждая, что в отсутствие Ло его квартира слишком «стрёмная», а ему нужна кухня. Так что Ло согласился, хоть и считал, что это глупо, и теперь планировал заехать к себе после работы, переодеться и взять подарок, а потом отправиться в более «уютную» (по мнению Юстасса) квартиру на ночь.

Но, конечно, вселенная не собиралась подарить ему исполнение планов. Он уже видел свет в конце тоннеля двенадцатичасовой смены в травме, когда начальник сообщил, что неподалёку произошла авария из двадцати машин, и все пострадавшие направляются к ним, так что в ближайшее время никто никуда не уходит. У Ло едва была минута на отправку извиняющегося сообщения Юстассу с обещанием прийти как только сможет, а потом более-менее спокойный день превратился в полный хаос. Ло пришлось провести ещё пять часов, на четыре дольше конца смены (что, если честно, вышло быстрее, чем казалось поначалу), по уши в пострадавших в автомобильной аварии. К тому моменту, как последний из них был прооперирован и отправлен в палату, Ло вымотался и был зол как чёрт. Не самое лучшее настроение для празднования круглой даты, но он был почти на свободе, что немного снимало груз с плеч.

Он был так близко. Уже подносил бейджик к сканеру раздевалки. Но тут его окликнул голос.

— Доктор Трафальгар? Вы нам нужны.

— Моя смена закончилась, сестра. Льюис меня заменяет.

— Ну, у него перерыв, а нам нужно встретить пациента со скорой, — быстро объяснила она.

— Серьёзно? — прорычал Ло. — Мы же только что закончили с последним из аварии.

— Верно. Этот пациент попал в пожар, он в критическом состоянии.

Ло скривился и, бросив последний грустный взгляд на дверь раздевалки, последовал за ней.

— Ожоги? — спросил он.

— Имеются, но это не главная проблема. На него упала балка после того, как он вытолкнул соседа через окно. Соседа спас, но самому не повезло.

Ло кивнул. К сожалению, довольно часто героические спасения плохо оканчивались для героев.

— Этот сосед тоже приедет?

— Упоминался только один пациент, так что даже если он и пострадал, то несерьёзно, — ответила она. — А вот и они.

Каждый раз, встречая скорую, Ло фокусировался всецело на привозившей команде и информации о ситуации, не глядя на пациента. Но когда в двойные двери въехала каталка, что-то в этом конкретном привлекло внимание Ло, и вдруг всё, что говорили врачи скорой, заглушил звон в ушах. Потому что от одного взгляда на копну ярко-красных волос, кое-где слипшихся от крови, сердце Ло ушло в пятки. И он понял, что знает ответ на вопрос, мучивший его целый день.

Да. Он влюблён в Юстасса Кида. И вот-вот может его потерять.


	14. Р — Родители

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Бип. Ш-ш-ш. Бип. Ш-ш-ш. Бип. Ш-ш-ш.

Настойчивый звук больничных машин вывел Кида из тумана, в котором он парил, но всё равно оставался приглушённым. Где он? И что за неудобная хрень у него на лице? Не открывая глаз, он попытался дотянуться и снять то, что давило на нос и рот, но руки отказались двигаться. Что за?..

— Чёрт, Юстасс, — услышал он чей-то голос. Погодите-ка, это же Ло, да? Почему он так далеко? И куда более интересно: почему в таком… отчаянии? — Пора бы тебе уже проснуться, — продолжил тот, хоть и злобно, но Кид-то знал, что такое «злобно» значило, что Ло просто не желает выдавать волнение. Но с чего ему волноваться? Кид ведь просто задремал. Он сейчас встанет, и они отметят дату, как и планировали.

Стоп. Чёрт. Если Ло уже пришёл, значит, он проспал! Ужин не готов, и все планы насмарку! Проклиная будильник и Киллера, что не разбудил его, Кид попытался открыть глаза, но веки даже не шелохнулись. Да что такое?! Ему нужно проснуться!

— Пожалуйста, — с надеждой шептал Ло, — пожалуйста, проснись, Юстасс.

Кид попытался ответить, сказать ему, чтобы не волновался, что он уже встаёт, но тело не слушалось. Он почувствовал, как сон неуклонно тянет обратно во тьму, которой не получалось сопротивляться, и, снова отключаясь, слышал только ритмичный писк машин и как кто-то, вот уж точно не Ло, плакал.

* * *

Бип. Ш-ш-ш. Бип. Ш-ш-ш. Бип. Ш-ш-ш.

Кто-то держал его за руку. И это было очень странно, потому что ладонь была маленькой, мягкой и точно не ладонью Ло — так кто припёрся к нему и трогал, пока он спит? Но хоть сознание и проснулось, Кид, кажется, не мог поднять тело, словно налившееся свинцом. Он попытался выдернуть руку, но ничего не произошло, и это уже начинало пугать.

— Юстасс, ты меня слышишь? — Звук был такой, будто Бонни звонила откуда-то, где очень плохая связь. — Нам сказали, что ты, возможно, слышишь. Мама и Ал тоже здесь, спорят с каким-то врачом. Злятся, что им не сообщили, что случилось. Мог бы и сказать, что сменил контакт на экстренные случаи на своего парня.

Так, что? О чём это она? Врачи? Экстренные случаи? При чём тут всё это, он же просто прилёг вздремнуть? И почему грёбаные глаза не открываются?!

— Медсестра сказала, что он как раз ушёл, кстати. Твой парень. Оказывается, сидел с тобой двое суток, отказывался уходить и совсем не спал, так что им пришлось вызывать какого-то Луффи, чтобы утащить его. И похоже, без драки всё равно не обошлось. Кажется, ты наконец нашёл кого-то стоящего. Поздравляю.

Теперь Кид ничего не понимал. Было всё яснее, что он не просто дремал в своей комнате, но тогда — где же он, блядь?

Бонни убрала холодными пальцами волосы с его лица.

— Мама психует по полной, — продолжила она, — ревёт у всех на глазах, а Ал и сам в панике и не знает, что делать. Я тоже не знаю. Только ты всегда можешь успокоить маму, когда она в таком состоянии. — Она вроде как слегка толкнула его в плечо. — Так что вставай и помоги ей, ладно? А то она всех пугает. В больницах достаточно стрёмно и без рыдающих посреди коридора сумасшедших.

В больницах.

Он в больнице. Чёрт, это что-то вроде комы, что ли? Если мать истерит, Ло отказывается отходить, а сестра нежно держит за руку, что-то точно серьёзно не так. Чёрт. Что случилось?

Бонни всё ещё говорила, но её голос всё отдалялся, а его место занимали мутные воспоминания.

_Пожарная сигнализация вырвала Кида из приятного сна, и он, матерясь, выскочил из кровати. Не надо было доверять Киллеру готовку! Казалось бы, поджечь кастрюлю с водой невозможно, но тот, видимо, оказался достаточно талантлив. Кид резко распахнул дверь, готовый устроить ему разнос века._

_Дым. Везде был такой густой дым, контрастно-чёрный перед ярким открытым огнём, что за ним едва можно было что-то разглядеть. Кид шагнул вперёд, пытаясь оценить силу пожара, но жар вышиб из лёгких воздух, и он повалился на колени, кашляя и задыхаясь. И вот тогда и увидел Киллера на диване. За клубами дыма было сложно разобрать, спит тот или без сознания, но Кид точно знал, что его нужно оттуда вытащить. Добраться до входной двери уже не вышло бы, Кид видел огонь идущим с кухни в коридор. Чёрт. Комната Киллера ближе всего — надо просто дотащить его до окна, и всё будет в порядке. Не в первый раз Кид порадовался, что квартира на первом этаже._

_— Киллер, — прокашлялся он, хватая его слишком горячую руку и грубо стаскивая его с дивана. Кид только надеялся, что ожоги были несерьёзными. — Просыпайся, идиот!_

_Киллер был в наушниках, но даже когда Кид снял их, в себя не пришёл. Без сознания, значит. Чёрт, так будет сложнее._

_— Ладно, Киллер, держись. Я вытащу нас. — Кид чувствовал, как недостаток кислорода высасывает силы из тела, но игнорировал и его, и чёрные пятна в глазах, пока тащил Киллера к двери в комнату. Сходу открываться та не хотела, но у него вышло, как раз одновременно с лопнувшим стеклом на кухне и последовавшим за ним треском. Надо было торопиться._

_— Если мы выберемся живыми, я тебя прибью. — Он прислонил Киллера к стене и подобрался к окну, возясь с замком. Бросил быстрый взгляд назад: воздух из разбившегося на кухне окна гнал огонь в спальню. Нужно было выбираться прямо сейчас._

_— Ладно, придурок, давай быстро вытащим тебя, — пробурчал Кид, взял его за плечи и протолкнул через раму. Пламя пробиралось в комнату, снова не давая дышать, даже перед открытым окном. — Блядь, надо было закрыть дверь, — отчитал он себя, наконец-то проталкивая Киллера наружу. Может, закрой он дверь, огонь бы не добрался до лежащих в комнате вещей. Киллер однажды уже всё потерял, и Киду не хотелось, чтобы это повторилось. Так что даже через отчаянную необходимость воздуха в лёгких и инстинктивное желание выбираться в окно, он бросился к двери в попытке её закрыть. Громкий треск над головой был единственным предупреждением, а потом всё затопила тьма._

Значит, на него что-то упало? Стоило забить на дверь и просто вылезти оттуда. Но он хотя бы жив! Вроде.

— Нам пора, милая, — нежно прошептал новый голос. Мама? Чёрт, он ненавидел её голос таким: тихим и испуганным, как в детстве. Кид мог представить, как она сейчас выглядела, маленькая, замкнутая, пытающаяся защититься от физически давящих страха и паники. Но сейчас он не мог защитить её от этого страха. На сей раз она боялась за него, из-за него, и он всё бы отдал, чтобы просто открыть глаза, крепко обнять её и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Но он не мог, он мог только почувствовать, как она на прощание прошлась дрожащей рукой по волосам, а потом шаги трёх пар ног удалились, и Кид понял, что остался один.

* * *

_Кид сидел в своей детской комнате. В старом доме. В доме «тяжёлых времён», как говорила мама. Было странно. Он понимал, что это воспоминание, но всё чувствовалось настоящим, переживалось снова, хоть и немного нечётко._

_— Поможешь мне?_

_Он поднял глаза от журнала и смерил сестру сердитым взглядом (чёрт, она была такой мелкой). Бонни держала потрёпанный учебник по математике и исписанный блокнот._

_— Я похож на учителя? — раздражённо спросил он. — Попроси маму._

_Она опустила глаза и нервно переступила с ноги на ногу._

_— Но… ты сказал не говорить с ней, когда она достаёт таблетки._

_Он замер._

_— Они сейчас у неё? — медленно спросил он, откладывая журнал и внимательно глядя на Бонни._

_— Ага… и ещё какой-то алкоголь._

_Он встал так резко, что она подпрыгнула, и попытался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение. Не было смысла расстраивать Бонни ещё сильнее. Она была слишком маленькой, чтобы полностью понимать, что происходит с мамой, но и достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что ничего хорошего. Кид не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось с этим разбираться._

_— Слушай, я помогу тебе попозже, просто… подожди меня здесь, ладно?_

_— Но…_

_— Просто посиди тут, Бонни. Пожалуйста. — Чёрт, не надо было говорить последнее. Он никогда не просит с «пожалуйста», и теперь она будет волноваться. — Всё в порядке, ладно? Просто… посиди и не трогай мои вещи. Я сейчас вернусь._

_Она кивнула и запрыгнула на его кровать. Он дождался, пока она устроится и разложит принадлежности, а потом на всякий случай прикрыл дверь. Он надеялся, что обойдётся без криков, но хотелось хоть как-то, пусть даже тонким барьером, отгородить её от этого._

_Чёрт, лампочка в коридоре опять перегорела. Он разберётся с этим позже. Сейчас нужно разобраться с кое-чем ещё._

_Хоть это и не было реальностью, Кида всё равно больно кольнул вид женщины за кухонным столом: напоминание о том, как мама тогда выглядела. Её ярко-красные волосы, доставшиеся и Киду, сейчас потемнели от грязи и свисали на лицо, кое-где прилипая к слишком бледной коже. Она подняла голову на звук его шагов: яркая голубизна её глаз была приглушена усталостью и стрессом, но, к счастью, не затуманена наркотиками._

_— Я их ещё не приняла, — грубо сказала она._

_Чёрт, он правда ненавидел этот её голос. Это был не голос мамы. Кид не стал отвечать, вместо этого усевшись напротив и ожидающе глядя в ответ._

_— Просто иди к себе, сын._

_— И тогда ты их примешь?_

_— Может быть._

_— И выпьешь то, что налила?_

_— Блядь, Юстасс, может быть! Теперь иди в свою ёбаную комнату._

_Он скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку покосившегося стула._

_— Не, я останусь._

_— Ой, иди на хер, Юстасс, — выплюнула она, на секунду скривившись от злобы, но потом осознала, что именно произнесла. Откупорила бутылку водки и сделала долгий глоток. — Извини, — пробормотала она, но глаз больше не подняла._

_Он воспользовался тем, что она смотрит в другую сторону, схватил только что вернувшуюся на стол бутылку и, прежде чем мать успела его остановить, отпил столько же, поперхнувшись, когда обожгло горло. Чёртова дешёвая водка._

_Мать уставилась на него в полном шоке._

_— Какого хрена, Юстасс? Не пей это дерьмо!_

_— Почему? — спросил он охрипшим от пойла голосом. — Ты же выпила. И сегодня я решил быть совсем как мамочка. Так что если ты пьёшь — я пью. И если ты примешь эти таблетки… — её глаза расширились, когда он указал на пузырёк у её локтя, — то, может, и мне стоит закинуться._

_Наконец — наконец-то — в её глазах что-то загорелось._

_— Чёрта с два. Мой сын не будет наркоманом!_

_— Тогда, видимо, моя мать не будет тоже, — спокойно отозвался он._

_— Юстасс, — устало начала она, запуская руку в волосы, — ты не можешь просто…_

_— Могу, — упрямо перебил он, — и буду. Ты знаешь, что буду. Ты столь многого добилась, мам. Так далеко зашла. Не срывайся сейчас._

_Она сердито стёрла выступившие слёзы и посмотрела на бутылку водки, которую Кид всё ещё сжимал так сильно, что побелели костяшки._

_— Я не могу, Юстасс… — бессильно прошептала она._

_— Можешь. Мама, ты самая сильная, я знаю, ты можешь. Отдай мне таблетки._

_Усталые глаза встретились с упрямыми, и мать только вздохнула, зная, что сын не сдастся._

_— Как ты можешь так верить в меня, Юстасс? — тихо спросила она, протягивая пузырёк дрожащими руками. Кид быстро спрятал его в карман, встал и нежно поцеловал её в лоб, не обращая внимания на грязь в волосах._

_— Потому что ты моя мама, — просто сказал он. — Но серьёзно. Ты такая молодец. Столько пережила, и продолжаешь бороться. Я горжусь тобой._

_— Я не знаю, что бы делала без тебя, — заплакала она, крепко сжимая его руку._

— Я не знаю, что делать без тебя, Юстасс. Пожалуйста, проснись.

Теперь её голос звучал иначе, хотя слова остались прежними. Воспоминания снова отступили за писк машин возле кровати. Теперь рука, сжимающая его ладонь, была чистой и нежной, но мама снова плакала. Он так ненавидел, когда мама плакала. Если бы он мог сделать хоть что-то. Просто сжать её руку в ответ. Он всегда был рядом и не давал ей сломаться, но теперь сам служил причиной её слёз.

* * *

Бип. Бип. Бип.

— Я слышал, что вы сказали, доктор. И я говорю вам засунуть этот «диагноз» себе в задницу.

— Ло, я понимаю, что вам тяжело…

— Мне кажется, вам пора.

— Ло…

— Выметайтесь.

Чёрт. Кид посочувствовал жертве гнева Ло. Но та, кажется, знала Ло достаточно, чтобы различить холодный тон, потому что Кид услышал удаляющиеся шаги, а следом выдох Ло.

— Он ошибается, Юстасс, — зло прошептал Ло и взялся за его лодыжку. Какого чёрта? Почему Ло трогает его ноги? — Люди приходили в себя и после худших травм, три недели это… не так долго. — Он начал двигать ногами Кида как при езде на велосипеде, и сердце у того резко заныло. Как называлось, когда кто-то не мог двигаться, и их мышцы не работали? Атро… что-то там? Неважно, он видел достаточно сериалов о клиниках, чтобы знать, что это разминка для людей в коме. И Ло делал это для него? И… он сказал «три недели»?! Чёрт. Звучит не очень.

— Если бы ты ещё был на искусственном дыхании или начались проблемы с сердцем, мне пришлось бы с ним согласиться, — продолжал Ло, будто не сомневаясь, что Кид может его слышать. — Но ты дышишь сам, сердце в порядке, а раны хорошо заживают. Так что пошёл он к черту. Теперь тебе осталось только проснуться, чтобы он утёрся.

Ло продолжил бездумно говорить, разминая сначала одну, а потом вторую ногу, переключился на руку, а потом отошёл. Странно. Он забыл левую руку. Обычно Ло не допускал таких ошибок, и Кид почувствовал укол вины. Бедняга, наверное, правда переволновался.

Кровать скрипнула под весом Ло, на лице появился прохладный гель, последовало знакомое чувство от бритвы, и Кид понял, что Ло бреет его. Оу, он так о нём заботился. Когда проснётся, точно будет дразнить его об этом.

— А, Ло, вы здесь.

— Миссис Лэйн, — отозвался он, останавливаясь. — И с вами мистер Лейн и мисс Бонни. Здравствуйте. Извините, я почти закончил. Скоро уйду.

— Мы видели врача по дороге… — Голос мамы звучал так, будто она снова собиралась расплакаться.

— Он ошибается, — быстро перебил Ло. — Я уверяю вас, миссис Лэйн. Есть очень высокий шанс, что ваш сын ещё проснётся. — Он с нежностью вытер Киду лицо и встал.

— Но он так уверен, — с сомнением сказала Бонни.

Кид удивился, насколько мягко прозвучал ответ Ло:

— Да, потому что дураки обычно очень уверены в себе. Я обещаю вам, мисс Бонни, нет причин сдаваться. Мы все знаем, насколько ваш брат сильный.

Последовала какая-то возня и резкий вздох, и Кид очень хотел увидеть, что случилось. Вся эта хрень с комой просто бесила.

— Слава богу, вы здесь, Ло, — сказала мама приглушённым голосом. — Я не знаю, что бы мы делали без вас эти недели.

Зная, как плохо Ло переносит похвалу, Кид буквально видел румянец, выступающий на его щеках.

— Да я ничего такого не сделал. Я просто… просто хотел бы встретиться с вами не при таких обстоятельствах. — Последовала небольшая пауза, а потом хлюп. — Миссис Лэйн, пожалуйста, не плачьте.

— Простите, — прошептала она, всё ещё приглушённо. Кид начинал подозревать, что она уткнулась носом Ло в грудь, и хотел рассмеяться оттого, насколько тому сейчас, должно быть, неловко.

Если честно, именно из-за эмоциональности мамы Кид не хотел торопиться их знакомить. Не так много вещей явно были Ло неприятны, но хлеб, упоминания семьи и излишние выражения эмоций всегда вызывали негативную реакцию. Кид не хотел, чтобы сочетание двух из них отпугнули Ло — в их отношениях всё было так хорошо. Но у судьбы были другие планы. Просто было жаль, что Ло встретил его семью именно в такой момент, когда избежать сильных эмоций было невозможно, а Кид даже не мог это хоть как-то смягчить. Но по разговору выходило, что встреча вышла не самой плохой.

— Мы просто благодарны за всё, Ло, — прозвучал низкий голос отчима. — Это многое для нас значит.

— Да, спасибо, Ло, — добавила Бонни.

— Да… Ну, — смущённо отозвался он, — я оставлю вас одних.

— Придёте завтра на ужин?

— Да, миссис Лэйн, обязательно, спасибо.

— В этот раз точно без хлеба, обещаю, — искренне сказала она.

— А, да. Буду благодарен.

Кид довольно слушал его удаляющиеся шаги, пока звук не затих. Так значит, Ло был у него дома, и мама пыталась скормить ему хлеб? Хотел бы он это видеть. Пора просыпаться. Бесило пропускать столько всего.

* * *

Бип. Бип. Бип.

— Юстасс, чёрт тебя побери. Пожалуйста, я не могу… Я не знаю, что делать. Не знаю, как быть без тебя, придурок. Проснись. Мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся.

Кид чувствовал, что Ло нежно держит его руку, а второй сжимает простынь. Что-то тёплое и мокрое упало на кожу, и стало ясно, что Ло плачет.

— Пожалуйста, господи… Если ты есть… Я… — Ло всхлипнул, и Кид отчаянно захотел прижать его к груди и успокоить. — Если ты есть, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что не ходил в церковь, не молился и никогда не был хорошим человеком. Я не заслуживаю от тебя милости. Но пожалуйста, он нужен мне. Пожалуйста, верни его. Пожалуйста…

Кид хотел расплакаться. Хотел закричать. Хотел заключить Ло в объятья, поцеловать и поклясться, что больше его не оставит. Киду было это так нужно!

Голос Ло оборвался посреди всхлипа, и он сжал его руку сильнее.

— Юстасс? — спросил он. — Ты… Юстасс, пожалуйста скажи, что мне не показалось. Твоя рука дёрнулась? Ты слышишь меня?

«Да!» — хотелось прокричать Киду. Но только и почувствовал, как снова дёрнулись пальцы.

— О боже. О боже, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. Юстасс? Если это правда, если ты меня слышишь… сделай так ещё раз.

Кид собрал все свои силы и впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как тело отозвалось на команду и пальцы сжались вокруг ладони Ло.

Тот воодушевлённо вскрикнул абсолютно незнакомым голосом, и внезапно лицо Кида стали покрывать поцелуи, а потом он услышал, как Ло побежал к двери и распахнул её.

— Сестра! Сестра, он реагирует!

Снова сосредотачиваясь, Кид попытался открыть глаза. Он чувствовал дрожь век и надеялся, что Ло развернётся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что он пытается. Он не сдавался. Если он мог пошевелиться, то и глаза сможет открыть!

Ло снова сжал его пальцы тёплой рукой, и Кид напрягся ещё сильнее. Веки снова дёрнулись, и Ло замер.

— Юстасс, ты пытаешься открыть глаза? — взволнованно спросил он. — Чёрт, Юстасс, пожалуйста, открой глаза. Пожалуйста. Если ты откроешь глаза прямо сейчас, я съем целую буханку хлеба. Я клянусь.

То, что глаза Кида открылись именно в этот момент, вряд ли было связано с этим обещанием, но он смог едва заметно улыбнуться, наконец встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— А… — Чёрт, ну он и охрип. И рот был словно набит пухом. Он прокашлялся, а Ло наклонился ближе, чтобы расслышать его. — А…

— Да, Юстасс? — почти благоговейно прошептал Ло.

— А на это… я бы посмотрел.


	15. Л — Лечение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Беты — [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

— Почему меня лечит не Ло?

Кид не так уж давно очнулся, но на врача, стоявшего сейчас перед кроватью, уже не хватало терпения. Кид знает Ло. Кид доверяет Ло. И сейчас хочет, чтобы его лечил Ло, а не этот придурок с утиной мордой.

— Мистер Кид, было решено, что доктор Трафальгар слишком… близок вам и не подходит. К тому же он хирург, причём кардиохирург. Он не специализируется на случаях, подобных вашему.

— Да, но он всё ещё в разы лучше тебя, — проворчал Кид. Он злобно посмотрел на врача, хотел скрестить руки на груди и в который раз за сутки вспомнил, что не может. Настроения это не улучшило. — Мы закончили? — угрюмо спросил он, глядя на сжатый кулак на собственных коленях. Единственный кулак.

— Нет. Необходимо обсудить ваше лечение. Важно распланировать предстоящую физиотерапию и ваши варианты на будущее.

Кид нахмурился так, что врач интуитивно попятился.

— Я не хочу обсуждать свои «варианты» с тобой. Просто… просто вали отсюда.

Тот кивнул и, медленно дойдя до двери, остановился на пороге:

— Я понимаю, что это тяжело для вас, мистер Кид. Со временем станет проще.

Будь что-нибудь под рукой, Кид бы со всей дури запустил этим во врача.

— Обе твои руки очень даже на месте, и рискну сказать, что ни хрена ты не понимаешь, придурок. Свали.

Врач Хер Знает Как Зовут сбежал, бросив последний испуганный взгляд, и Кид остался один. За три дня бодрствования он понял, что ненавидит одиночество. Раньше это не было проблемой, но белизна больничных стен и монотонный писк пульса на мониторе были такими давящими, что палата казалась пустой, когда он был один.

К счастью, одиночество было недолгим.

— Привет, Кид.

Он поднял глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

— Привет, сестрёнка.

Бонни переступила с ноги на ногу, неуклюже пряча что-то за спиной.

— Мы сегодня были у тебя.

— И как? — равнодушно спросил он.

— Ну… почти ничего не уцелело, если честно. Зато нашли твою машину на парковке, я увидела на заднем сидении кое-что и принесла тебе. Я подумала, это от Ло и важно для тебя? — Она протянула ему маленького полярного медведя, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Очевидно, игрушки не вписывались в характер Кида.

— Не, наоборот, — сказал он, забирая мишку и устраивая на коленях. — Это было частью подарка. Ему нравятся полярные медведи.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросила она. — Так и не скажешь, что ему нравятся игрушки. Или полярные мишки. С другой стороны… как вообще выглядят любители полярных мишек? Может, как… не, не могу представить.

Кид скорчился, когда она закончила изливать свой поток мыслей, и нежно потрепал игрушку.

— Ну, он такой. Любит полярных медведей и пушистые вещи, а это — и то и другое. И это не весь подарок. Только часть. Правда… — Улыбка, начавшая проявляться от мыслей о Ло, резко спала с лица. — Всё остальное теперь пропало.

— Всё было в квартире? — угрюмо уточнила Бонни. — Тогда да. Ничего не осталось.

— Чёрт.

— Мама с Алом уже готовят твою старую комнату, кстати. Хотят предложить переехать к нам, пока не сможешь снова встать на ноги.

Жест был приятным, но Кид только нахмурился.

— У меня проблема не в ногах, — прорычал он, злее, чем собирался.

— Это поговорка, бро, — ответила она, не обращая внимания на его гнев.

— Неважно. Это мило с их стороны, но я сам разберусь. Я взрослый. Слишком поздно бежать обратно к мамочке.

Бонни фыркнула.

— Кид, не помню ни раза, чтобы ты «прибежал обратно». Если ты и бегал, то чтобы защитить её. Но она не срывается больше. И наконец может поддержать тебя, как ты всегда поддерживал её. Может, хочет вернуть должок.

Позволить маме сделать что-то для него? Интересная мысль. И Кид даже верил, что она сможет, она держалась уже четыре года. И у неё были Ал, Бонни и близнецы. Но он знал, чем это заканчивалось. Проходил год без таблеток, и он расслаблялся, думал, что теперь всё позади. И всё было позади… а потом у него случалось что-то плохое, он приезжал обратно, и она срывалась снова. Так что, как бы много ни значило для мамы наконец помочь ему, Кид просто не мог так поступить. Ни с собой, ни с ней.

— Не думаю, что получится, сестрёнка, — в итоге сказал он.

— Почему?

— Мне двадцать три. Думаешь, я хочу делить ванную с девочкой-подростком и трёхлетними близняшками?

Бонни ухмыльнулась.

— Даже не начинай. Ты их обожаешь.

— Ну, даже если так. Ванная другое дело, не хочу.

— Что, думаешь, я хочу? — рассмеялась она. А после паузы продолжила уже тише: — У мамы всё хорошо, Кид. Она не сорвётся. — Серьёзность её тона заставила Кида поднять глаза и наконец встретиться с ней взглядом. Она снова видела его насквозь. Чёртова интуиция!

— Не хочу рисковать. Теперь она может слишком многое потерять, — слабо запротестовал он. Бонни кивнула. Она помнила и, хоть и была (слава богу) слишком мала, когда пришлось хуже всего, понимала, о чём он.

— Ну, она будет разочарована.

Кид пожал плечами.

— Это к лучшему.

— Да. — Воцарилась тишина, и Бонни снова неловко переступила. — Так, эм… тебе приделают одну из этих… бионических рук?

С одной стороны, Кид хотел бы разозлиться, что она слишком легко говорит о том, что он остался без руки, а с другой — ценил её прямоту. Так что вместо того, чтобы запустить в неё плюшевым мишкой, как в кого угодно другого, Кид просто улыбнулся и объяснил, что придётся поговорить с несколькими специалистами, а потом уже решать. Они какое-то время обсуждали разные варианты, и Бонни даже рассмешила его, припомнив, как сказала близнецам, что братик частично станет роботом, и теперь они осаждали маму, требуя его навестить. Она давала день, может два, пока та не сдастся и не приведёт их. Кид представил свою неугомонную, шумную, ненормальную семью в этой маленькой палате и, хотя это не должно было радовать, смог только улыбнуться. Они все были чуток (или не чуток) сумасшедшими, но они были семьёй, и впервые с пробуждения он с надеждой ждал чего-то.

* * *

— Итак, — холодно сказал Ло, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Врач говорит, что ты отказываешься от терапии. — Интонация была не вопросительной, но его явно интересовала причина Кидова упрямства.

Кид проснулся чуть больше недели назад, и всю неделю с ним занимались терапевты, чтобы он привык к отсутствию руки и подготовился к протезу. Это была адская неделя. Кид устал. Ему надоело тренировать мышцы, о которых раньше даже не знал. Ему надоело, что его тыкали, проверяли и замеряли. Ему надоели боли в руке, которой больше не было. Но больше всего ему надоело, что его самочувствие рассматривали под микроскопом: и физическое, и (что особенно раздражало) эмоциональное. Нет, ему не нужна ещё одна подушка. Да, боль терпимая. Нет, он сыт. Да, он знает, что «здесь безопасно говорить о чём угодно». И нет, ради всего святого, он не хочет, блядь, говорить об этом. И до этого момента он справлялся и верил в лучшее, но сейчас, после очередной безрезультатной физиотерапии, он просто… устал. И решил, что не хочет больше этим заниматься. Что вообще ничем не хочет заниматься.

— Ага, — ответил он, избегая встречаться глазами с цепким взглядом Ло. — Потому что я её, блядь, ненавижу. Мне больно и ничего не получается, так что нахрена? Я никогда не привыкну к этой тупой руке, а таскать её просто для вида дороговато, так почему бы не забыть об этом? — Он не собирался вываливать всё так, но, начав, уже не смог остановиться. — К чёрту. Ненавижу тратить время на бесполезную хрень, которая меня бесит.

— Я понимаю…

— Нет, иди ты, Трафальгар. Ты даже не представляешь. Я знаю, что ты из лучших побуждений, но всем пора уже перестать рассказывать, что они понимают, каково мне. Ничего вы не знаете! Никто. И я знаю, что ты хочешь понять, но ты не можешь. Я не могу объяснить, каково это: проснуться и осознать, что оказался в кошмаре. Я… Я потерял сраную руку. Целый кусок меня просто пропал. Так что даже не начинай со своим пониманием. — Кид сделал паузу, разжал неосознанно сжатый кулак и скривился, потому что рухнувшая после его тирады тишина просто оглушала. А Ло всё это время просто стоял, смотрел прямо на него и даже глазом не моргнул. Он вёл себя так с тех пор, как Кид проснулся. И это дико бесило. Глубоко внутри ему было плохо от этой злобы, он знал, что она иррациональна, но видеть Ло таким собранным и спокойным, когда его собственная жизнь катилась под откос… Это было невыносимо. Он хотел, чтобы Ло среагировал, закричал в ответ, разозлился, обвинил его, хоть что-нибудь. Но тот оставался спокойным и стоически принимал все перепады настроения Кида.

— Просто уходи, Ло. Ты мне тут не нужен. Ты ничем мне не поможешь, — Кид зло посмотрел на колени, где единственная рука сжимала простынь до побелевших пальцев. — Лучше бы я остался в коме.

Ну, это вызвало реакцию, но не ту, которую он ожидал. Он ожидал сарказма, как в адрес медсестёр, прогонявших Ло в конце часов посещения. Ожидал злого взгляда и хотя бы ответного: «Пошёл ты», — как на полные жалости к себе заявления в прошлом. Будь Кид на его месте, он бы так и ответил. Но он только смотрел, как на лице Ло за секунды удивление сменилось полным отчаянием. Он будто весь сжался и выглядел полностью сломленным — этого Кид не ожидал. Какого чёрта? Почему он выглядит так… разбито? Что ему-то даёт право показывать такую боль?! Если Ло собирается выглядеть так, то Кид запросто добавит ещё причин для боли. До того, как мозг смог среагировать через пелену эмоций, Кид прошипел:

— Может, лучше я бы вообще умер. Хотелось бы.

Ло весь застыл, и теперь точно должен был ответить, но Кида снова ждал сюрприз. Потому что кричать Ло не стал, спорить тоже, да и вообще что-то говорить, он просто развернулся и выбежал из палаты, оставляя Кида наедине с его сожалениями. Ну, значит, так тому и быть. Видимо, он не скоро теперь увидит Ло, если увидит вообще. Тот ничем не заслужил таких слов, такой неблагодарности. Нет, он делал всё, что мог, поддерживал Кида всё это время. Он заботился и помогал, даже когда Кид был в коме и никто не знал, очнётся ли. И сейчас он жалел, что не сказал Ло об этом, потому что вряд ли у него ещё будет шанс после такого.

Об этом он и думал, пока Ло не вбежал обратно — и десяти минут не прошло, — полный решимости, прижимая что-то к груди. Он резко захлопнул дверь и медленно подошёл к кровати, доставая из-под кофты принесённый свёрток.

Буханка белого хлеба. Какого чёрта?

— Где…

— Заткнись, Юстасс. Моя очередь говорить, — прорычал Ло так, что Кид поражённо замолчал. Он никогда его таким не видел. — Я пообещал тебе. Это бессмысленно, и мне будет плохо, как тебе плохо от терапии, но я всё равно это сделаю прямо сейчас.

— О чём ты? — спросил Кид, подавленный его напором.

— Последние три недели были худшими в моей ебучей жизни, Юстасс. И поверь мне, у меня бывали действительно плохие недели. Но в тот вечер, перед тем как ты очнулся, я поклялся, что съем целую буханку хлеба, если ты просто откроешь глаза. И да, это было глупо, и ты открыл их не поэтому, и я знаю, что ничего не будет, если я не сдержу обещание. Я невыносимо хочу, чтобы было что-то, что угодно, что я мог бы сделать, Юстасс. Мог бы забрать твою боль, вернуть тебе руку, пройти сраную терапию за тебя, и мне больно, что я ничего не могу сделать, пока ты страдаешь. Мне больно, что я не могу тебе помочь. Но это я сделать могу. Я могу сдержать глупое обещание, которое дал, потому что так отчаянно хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, чтобы ты не оставлял меня. Так что сейчас, прямо здесь, я съем весь этот хлеб. И после, если захочешь, можешь кричать на меня дальше, выгнать меня, сказать, что не хочешь больше меня видеть. Хорошо. Но после. — С этими словами Ло засунул руку в пакет, взял хлеб и откусил большой кусок.

— Ло…

— Я велел тебе заткнуться нахуй, — неразборчиво перебил Ло. Как он мог оставаться таким яростным, пока жуёт, и с вылетающими изо рта крошками, Кид не знал, но он был правда страшен.

— Ладно, док. Ты… Может, хоть воды тебе дать?

Ло только зарычал, засовывая больше хлеба в рот и всё ещё глядя прямо Киду в глаза. На секунду показалось, что его стошнит, но он проглотил всё и взял ещё.

— Ло, остановись. Хватит. Я не могу больше смотреть, — взмолился Кид, жалобнее, чем хотелось.

— Не-а, — смог выговорить Ло, — я доем его.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Чёрт, ты и у меня отобьёшь желание жрать хлеб, если продолжишь. — Когда в ответ Ло только покачал головой, Кид вздохнул и посмотрел вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло помочь. И вспомнил о плюшевом мишке, которого бережно хранил под подушкой. Он не был уверен, почему до сих пор не подарил его, но сейчас было самое время. — Если перестанешь есть хлеб, я подарю тебе кое-что, — лукаво предложил он.

Ло нахмурился с любопытством и подозрением одновременно, но не стал брать следующий кусок.

— Когда это ты достал подарок? И по какому поводу?

— Для нашей круглой даты. Бонни нашла в моей машине, когда они с мамой и Алом ходили на квартиру. — Кид подвинулся и приглашающе похлопал по кровати. — Так что положи проклятый хлеб и иди сюда за подарком, ладно?

Ло не выглядел убеждённым, но положил оставшуюся половину буханки на столик у кровати, чтобы была под рукой, и сел рядом. Кид развернулся, с благодарностью ухватившись за ручки кровати, не давшие ему свалиться, и с улыбкой вытащил игрушку. У Ло загорелись глаза, и он сразу потянулся к ней.

— Это полярный медведь, — подсказал Кид.

— Я вижу, Юстасс. Мне очень нравится, спасибо. — Ло крепко прижал мишку к груди и зарылся носом в пушистый мех. Кид немного подвинулся, обхватил Ло рукой и притянул к себе.

— Прости, — прошептал он, целуя его в голову.

— Нет, — тихо отозвался Ло. — Это мне стоит извиниться. Я не хотел так срываться. Просто… Просто не говори так больше.

— Не буду. Обещаю. — Ло прижался сильнее и посмотрел на него, и Кид поцеловал его в нос. — Не оставлю тебя, Ло. Тебе от меня не отделаться.

Ло фыркнул, но Кид видел, как на его губах заиграла улыбка.

— Мне кажется, бывают вещи и похуже, — признал он. — Например, я мог бы доесть этот хлеб.

Кид широко улыбнулся.

— Да, это было жутко. Я люблю хлеб, но это было просто отвратительно. Думал, тебя вырвет.

— Ой, заткнись, Юстасс.

Кид откинулся на подушки, притягивая Ло за собой и обнимая ещё крепче.

— Хорошо, док, — покаялся он, но всё портила никуда не девшаяся дурацкая улыбка. — Как скажешь.


	16. К — Квартира

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236)

— Ну, мистер Кид, у нас с вами… хорошие… новости?

Врач замолчал, когда оба присутствующих полностью проигнорировали его, не прекращая заниматься своими делами, да и вовсе не заметив, что он пришёл. Но, судя по тому, что они собирали вещи, он мог предположить, что о выписке они были в курсе.

— Я выбрасываю это, Юстасс.

— Что? Почему?! Их принесла симпатичная медсестра из третьей смены.

— Именно поэтому оно отправляется в мусор, — отозвался нахмурившийся Ло и выбросил цветы в корзину вместе с вазой.

Кид только пожал плечами на звук разбившегося о металлическое дно стекла.

— Кто-то ревнует, — пробурчал он, продолжая искать под кроватью зарядный провод от ноутбука. Легкий шлепок по заднице заставил его подпрыгнуть и удариться головой о раму, но наверное это было заслуженно, к тому же вызвало возмущенный вздох от врача, которого они продолжали игнорировать.

— Господа, если вы дадите мне минутку…

— Юстасс, вылезай, твоя зарядка здесь, — перебил Ло.

— А, да? Чёрт, ладно, сейчас. — Бросая поиски, Кид начал пятиться назад на коленках. Пока не услышал приглушённый щелчок камеры. Он замер и злобно обернулся на невозмутимо ухмыляющегося Ло.

— Что? — спросил тот, опуская телефон. — Как упустить такую возможность?

Если Кид ещё не был уверен, что Ло был безмятежно (насколько было для него возможно) счастлив его выписке, то, что тот заснял его задницу, словно подросток, точно это подтверждало. Так что вместо того чтобы возмутиться, Кид только закатил глаза и продолжил пятиться из-под кровати, игнорируя боль от протеза в плече.

— Если вы просто…

— Трафальгар, где та сумка для ноута, которую ты принёс?

— Я как раз его пакую.

— Мистер Кид, пожалуйста! — Оба наконец остановились и посмотрели на слегка посиневшего врача на пороге. — Давайте просто закончим с парой вещей для выписки и избавимся друг от друга!

Кид и Ло переглянулись, а потом одновременно заговорили:

— Эй, я задет в лучших чувствах! Я думал, мы друзья, — сказал Кид, трагично положив руку на сердце.

— Стоит ли напоминать, что я тоже здесь работаю. И вам не избавиться от меня, пока вы не уволитесь, не уйдёте на пенсию или пока вы трагично не погибнете.

— И не стоило так кричать.

— Это очень непрофессионально, — согласился Ло. — Стоит оставить пометку в книге жалоб и предложений на выходе, Юстасс.

— Ладно, хватит! Я сдаюсь! Просто дайте мне закончить и валите домой, — прорычал врач.

— Ну, так вышло, дорогой врач, что кто-то куда более квалифицированный уже оформил все бумаги, — ответил Ло, осуждающе повёл бровью и вернулся к вещам.

— Чёрт, Трафальгар, сколько раз напоминать вам, что вы не его лечащий врач? Вы не можете его выписывать!

— Он нет, но та медсестра с голубыми волосами и странным именем…

— Виви?

— Ага, Ло, спасибо. Сестра Виви приходила и обо всём позаботилась, — объяснил Кид всё более багровеющему врачу.

— Она отличный работник. Точно стоит нескольких таких, как вы, — добавил Ло из ванной, где аккуратно складывал принадлежности Кида в сумку.

— Эм… Ну… — невнятно начал врач, — Видимо… Если она уже…

— Я думаю, вы хотите сказать «до свидания», — подсказал Кид.

— Да. Хорошо. До свидания, мистер Кид, было…

— Ну-ка не врите мне, доктор, — в шутку пригрозил Кид. — Слушайте, я знаю, что был сложным пациентом. Спасибо, что выдержали.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Кид. Желаю вам всего самого лучшего.

— Да-да, мы ценим вас. Извините, что Юстасс каждый раз доказывал, что вы зря его недооцениваете, и выставлял полным идиотом. До свидания, — добавил Ло, обвивая талию Кида рукой и злобно глядя на врача, пока тот не кивнул и не ушёл.

Кид улыбнулся Ло и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Да ладно, док, не нагнетай. Он просто делал свою работу.

— Нет, медсёстры делали его работу. Я делал его работу. А он только говорил, что у тебя ничего не выйдет, так что я буду нагнетать. Я его ненавижу.

— Ты всех ненавидишь, детка, — рассмеялся Кид и отошёл в поисках пропущенных вещей.

— Ну, тебя я не ненавижу, — пробурчал Ло. Хоть и в шутку, но что-то в его взгляде и голосе выдавало, что он имел в виду что-то… большее.

— Ну… Я тоже не ненавижу тебя, Ло.

Опустилась тяжёлая тишина, и они просто смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, показавшихся целой вечностью, а потом Ло прокашлялся и продолжил укладывать вещи в чемодан, который одолжил Киду.

— Так, эм… Как сюда влезло столько вещей? — глупо спросил Кид, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.

— Да, Юстасс, это очень захватывающая тайна.

— Ого, кто-то спустя столько времени всё же нашёл свой сарказм, — дружелюбно пробурчал он. Если честно, он скучал по этой глумливо-грубой части Ло. Она была одной из причин… не ненавидеть его.

— Привет, мальчики! Ал внизу с фургоном, если вы готовы. Я просто… О, я так рада, что тебя наконец отпускают, Юстасс! — Пара тонких, но на удивление сильных рук обвила Кида, и мама уткнулась ему в спину.

— Оу, мам, ты так говоришь, будто я в тюрьме был, а не в больнице, — заспорил он, и чуть развернулся, чтобы обнять её в ответ.

— И что! Я так рада, что ты едешь домой!

— Я ненадолго, мам. Пока не найду себе квартиру. Совсем на чуть-чуть.

— Но…

— Нет, мама. Никаких «но».

— Ну и ладно, мистер Независимость, — надулась она. — Я приготовлю вам обоим волшебный ужин, чтобы отпраздновать!

— А, миссис Лэйн…

— Нет, Ло, пожалуйста, зови меня Энни.

— Ладно, Энни, — подстроился он, — но я могу только проводить Юстасса вниз. У меня обеденный перерыв.

Энни секунду обдумывала его слова, а потом грустно выдохнула.

— Хорошо. Но ты скоро приедешь, да, дорогой?

— Да, миссис… Эм. Энни. Очень скоро.

Кид не смог остановить её, и она крепко обняла Ло. Он открыл было рот, чтобы попросить её отойти, но поражённо закрыл его, потому что Ло вернул объятие с тёплой улыбкой. Посмотрите-ка, все волнения Кида насчёт знакомства Ло с его семьёй всё-таки были зря. И пришлось признать, что он правда «не ненавидит», что его парень так хорошо ладит с его матерью.

— Ладно, Юстасс. Давай наконец выведем тебя отсюда, — Ло отодвинулся от Энни и поднял пару сумок потяжелее, с улыбкой кивая в сторону двери.

Кид задержался осмотреть комнату в последний раз. Его достали белые стены, мрачное кирпичное здание за окном, неудобная кровать и малюсенький телевизор. Но теперь, уходя, он чувствовал… почти страх. После срыва Ло Кид продвинулся в физиотерапии и наконец чувствовал себя лучше с новой рукой (хотя до того, чтобы полностью к ней привыкнуть, было ещё далеко). Но всё это случилось в этих стенах, в больнице, где всегда было, кому помочь, если что-то не получалось. Он привык к постоянному вниманию и теперь был не уверен, что сможет продолжить без него.

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл в этих мыслях, но Ло мягко положил руку ему на спину, возвращая в реальность. Он смотрел с пониманием и тепло улыбался.

— Ты сильный, Юстасс. Всё будет в порядке.

Как Ло понял, о чём он думает, Кид не знал, но был рад, что не пришлось объяснять. Вместо этого он тут же улыбнулся Ло в ответ и поцеловал.

— Ладно, голубки, пойдёмте, — радостно сказала Энни. Она явно одобряла выбор Кида, что было на его памяти впервые, с её-то придирчивостью.

Кид поднял сумку и решительно кивнул. Пора было окончательно возвращаться в мир живых, и Ло был прав: всё будет в порядке.

* * *

— Ур-ра-а-а!

Оглушительный писк одного из младших братьев был единственным предупреждением, а потом трёхлетний карапуз приземлился Киду коленями прямо на грудь, выбивая из лёгких воздух.

— Господи, — смог выдавить он, борясь с желанием столкнуть его прочь.

— Про-осыпайся!

— Кайлер, надеюсь, в этот раз хотя бы не шесть утра, — сонно предупредил Кид.

— Нет! Не Кавер! Мя Остин!

— Эм, «Я Остин», — на автомате поправил Кид.

— Не-ет, ты Бубба!

Это заставило Кида всё-таки столкнуть его с груди, хоть он и проследил, чтобы тот приземлился на кровать.

— Не зови меня так. Где ты это взял вообще?

— Мама так говорит.

Кид застонал и сонно прищурился в телефон. Семь пятнадцать. Чёрт, пора переезжать.

— Ну, не зови меня так, ладно? Кто-нибудь ещё уже встал?

— Неть! — радостно отозвался Остин. — Только я. И Кавер. И мы отень-отень хотим кушать.

— Ладно, я приготовлю что-нибудь.

— Уря! Кавер! Бубба делает блины!

Ну, Кид планировал «сделать» им хлопьев, но теперь это, видимо, не прокатит. Чёрт. Уж если близнецы хотят блинов, то не отстанут, пока не получат их. Он грустно сжал подушку на прощание, отбросил одеяло и поднялся. Он приехал из больницы всего пару дней назад, но уже был готов съехать как только так сразу. Не то чтобы он не ценил, что мама и отчим разрешили ему жить здесь, но он скучал по пробуждению от будильника, а не от детских приземлений. И общий хаос населённого дома начинал немного доставать. Не говоря уже о том, что это тормозило отношения с Ло. Он собирался проводить с ним много времени после выписки, но со всеми дома это было просто невозможно. А когда пытался переночевать у Ло, мама не переставая слала сообщения, спрашивая, когда он вернётся, и переживая, так что в итоге он сдался и просто пошёл домой. А теперь он встал в семь пятнадцать утра, чтобы сделать блины для слишком бодрых трёхлеток. Вот счастье-то.

В ожидании кофе и пока растают на сковороде кубики масла, он подумал написать Ло. Тот скорее всего уже проснулся… ну, при условии, что он вообще спал.

«Уже проснулся?»

Всего минуту спустя пришёл ответ.

«Да, что неудивительно. А вот для тебя такая рань и правда сюрприз. У тебя что-то болит?»

«Ага, но не рука. Я думаю, Остин своими костлявыми коленками мне ребро сломал».

«Я надеюсь, это шутка, Юстасс».

Кид ухмыльнулся, но быстро успокоил его:

«Насчёт рёбер да. Но не про прыжок коленками вперёд».

«Какое неприятное пробуждение. Сочувствую».

«Спасибо. Так что теперь делаю спиногрызам блинчики».

«Фу».

Кид рассмеялся.

«Приходи».

«На блины? Пас».

«Не, я насмотрелся на твои попытки есть хлеб. Приготовлю тебе яичницу какую-нибудь. Правда, приходи».

Последовала пауза, пока Ло обдумывал его предложение, и Кид воспользовался ею, чтобы подать братьям еду и налить себе кофе, а потом начал прибираться после готовки. Телефон снова завибрировал, и, стараясь особо не обольщаться, он открыл и прочитал ответ.

«Хорошо. Буду через двадцать минут».

«Класс, увидимся».

Воспряв духом, Кид занялся яичницей, пока близнецы кидались друг в друга едой и поливали всё подряд сиропом. Между попытками остановить их, призвать доесть и уборкой он успел только разбить яйца на сковородку, как раздался дверной звонок.

— Чёрт, док, выглядишь ужасно, — вместо приветствия сказал Кид. И это было правдой: круги под глазами Ло казались темнее обычного.

— Ну, ты тоже не букет ромашек, — отозвался Ло. — Что это у тебя в волосах?

Кид запустил в них пальцы и скривился, найдя кусок блина в сиропе.

— Туше. — Он посторонился. — Яичница на плите. Через пару минут будет готово.

— Я послежу за ними, иди прими душ, — предложил Ло. Кид хотел отказаться, но передумал, когда нашёл ещё один кусок блина в волосах. Душ казался хорошей идеей.

Он вернулся как раз когда Ло ставил на стол две тарелки: яичницу с беконом и тостами, а вторую с просто яичницей.

— Вау, док, ты приготовил мне бекон и тосты? Ты знаешь путь к моему сердцу.

Ло вместо ответа повёл бровью, поставил возле тарелки Кида чашку свежего кофе и сел за стол, жестом приглашая последовать своему примеру.

— Знаешь, я хотел просто перевернуть, а ты желтки размазал, — заметил Кид и насыпал немного соли и, как могло бы показаться, очень даже много перца на свой завтрак.

— Ну, иногда мы не получаем, чего хотим, верно? — немного обиженно ответил Ло.

Кид ухмыльнулся.

— То есть ты не смог их нормально перевернуть.

— Ой, заткнись, Юстасс.

— Да! Затнись, Бубба! Будь добрым ф Ло!

Кид чуть не подпрыгнул от вопля из-под стола. Он поднял скатерть и был встречен двумя парами глаз.

—Какого хрена?

Ло рассмеялся, и Кид смутился.

— О, чёрт, слушайте, эм, не говорите при маме это слово. Почему бы вам не пойти поиграть в своей комнате?

— Нихатим! — настоял Остин, надув губы.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Кид и потёр виски. — А как насчёт попрыгать на Бонни?

Близнецы переглянулись, одновременно кивнули и сбежали с криком «Да!».

— Ты злодей, Юстасс, — с ухмылкой заметил Ло.

— Ну, — заворчал Кид, — я тут с ума схожу, честно. Надо переехать.

— И как поиски квартиры?

— Не особо. Плохое время года для нового договора, оказывается. Всё, что нахожу, с двумя спальнями, а это мне не по карману, если не смогу найти соседа.

Ло потыкал яичницу вилкой.

— Ну, ты просто… можешь… переехать ко мне.

Кид застыл.

— Эм, прости, что?

Ло наконец поднял глаза, и Кид с удивлением заметил лёгкий румянец на его щеках. Он был… смущён?

— Я сказал, что ты можешь переехать ко мне. Если хочешь.

Кид нахмурился в свои тосты.

— Ну, это… мило с твоей стороны, но…

— Слишком рано? — тихо спросил Ло.

— Нет, не в том дело. Просто… Мне не нужна жалость. Я в порядке. Сам могу что-нибудь найти.

— Жалость? — прошипел Ло, удивляя Кида тем, каким грустным стал голос. — Ты шутишь, Юстасс?

— Что? Что такого? — грубо ответил он. Честно, он думал, что Ло лучше его знает. Если он и съедется с ним, то точно не потому, что не может справиться с поиском квартиры.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я предложу такое из жалости? Это глупо. — Ло бросил тарелку в раковину, выбросив яйца в мусорку.

— А что мне думать, Трафальгар? — потребовал Кид. — Мне поверить, что ты предлагаешь не потому, что считаешь, что я не могу ничего найти?

— Я уже оставил надежду, что ты начнёшь думать, Юстасс. Но тебе могло бы прийти в голову, что я правда хочу с тобой жить, а текущая ситуация очень даже подходящий повод предложить.

— О да, подходящее время для того, чтобы романтично съехаться, — съязвил Кид.

Ло злобно глянул на него и бросил к тарелке и вилку.

— Чёрт, Юстасс, хватит перевирать мои слова. Да, время неудачное, но в любое другое я всё равно бы хотел съехаться с тобой, потому что я тебя люблю, и меня бесит, насколько ты упёртый осёл.

Осознание того, что только что сказал, опустилось на лицо Ло, а Кид просто уставился на него.

— Ты… любишь меня? — всё-таки спросил он, понимая, что покраснел почти так же сильно, как Ло.

— Конечно да, придурок, — пробурчал тот.

Кид не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, почти выпрыгнул с места, обнял Ло и, игнорируя все протесты, уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

— Я в курсе. Мне не нужно всё объяснять, как некоторым.

— Да-да, я идиот, неважно.

— Так это «да»?

— Ага, док. Это «да». — Кид потянулся и поцеловал его, чувствуя улыбку Ло губами.

— Фу! — пропищал детский голос. — Бонни! Ло и Бубба селуюца!

Кид вздохнул и отстранился.

— Итак, — прошептал он, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, — когда я могу переехать?


	17. И — Идиоты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236)

В старой комнате Киду было странно. В конце концов с ней было многое связано. На ковре всё ещё были пятна от первой возни с запчастями без подстеленных тряпок для масла и других протечек. Постеры с девушками в вызывающих позах и крутыми машинами всё ещё были прикноплены к стенам. Его давно не было, но мама ничего не поменяла. Это была первая отдельная комната с рождения Бонни, в первом нормальном доме. Здесь он часами листал журналы об автомобилях и читал мануалы за столом. Он потерял девственность на этой узкой кровати, до сих пор жутко скрипящей от любого резкого движения. Но застыл посреди сборов он сейчас из-за старой обувной коробки, только что найденной в шкафу. Он не придал ей особого значение, когда доставал. Обычная потёртая коробка, не первая найденная в процессе, и ничего особо захватывающего или важного он в ней не ожидал.

Он ошибался.

Стерев толстый слой пыли, Кид увидел кривую почти стёршуюся надпись:

«Временная капсула Кида и Киллера. Не открывать десять лет!»

Он помнил, как они собирали её, но не мог вспомнить, что именно туда сложили. Помня их тринадцатилетних, Кид был уверен в хотя бы одном порно-журнале, а также безделушках без какого-либо смысла. Он с любопытством начал поднимать крышку, но что-то остановило его. Коробка была не его, а их с Киллером.

Кстати, куда вообще пропал этот придурок?

Кид очнулся четыре недели назад и уже неделю как вышел из больницы. И Ло рассказал, что Киллер приходил навещать его почти каждый день комы. Сначала он был просто рад, что Киллер не пострадал при пожаре, не считая того, что надышался дымом, и не сразу расстроился, что не видится с ним. Потом он был слишком занят терапией и привыканием к протезу, чтобы задумываться о причинах его отсутствия. Но когда начал искать квартиру, позвонил ему и сразу попал на автоответчик, а потом Киллер так и не перезвонил. Так что сейчас Кид примерно в равной степени беспокоился о нём и бесился. Он не знал, могло ли Киллеру стать хуже уже после. Или тот винил Кида в пожаре. Ведь Кид знал, что на кухнях с газовой плитой ему можно доверять только нарезку, не подпуская к огню, но всё равно оставил Киллера следить за рисом и отправился спать. Как он мог быть таким беспечным? На Киллере однажды даже шорты загорелись! И если тот его теперь презирает, Кид готов был это принять.

Но этот козёл мог хотя бы перезвонить.

— Юстасс? Можно ли узнать, чем эта обувная коробка заслужила такой яростный взгляд? — спросил Ло от двери. Его голос звучал как обычно равнодушно, но в глазах читалась тревога.

Только тогда Кид осознал, что сжимал руки так сильно, что почти смял картон, а ещё уставился на неровный почерк Киллера.

— Этот придурок, — пробурчал он, бросил коробку на кровать, вставал и на всякий случай отошёл от неё. — Знаешь, вот просто какого хрена?

Ло повёл бровью.

— К сожалению, не знаю, Юстасс. Объясни?

— Он мой лучший друг. Мы прошли вместе через самое говёное время в моей жизни, а теперь от него ничего не слышно? Не перезвонить, даже не послать сраного сообщения? Какого хрена?! Если он бесится из-за пожара, мог бы хотя бы сказать! Просто… чёрт.

— Ты всегда можешь ещё раз ему позвонить, — предложил Ло.

— Не, забудь. Неважно. Он взрослый парень и может делать что хочет. Если не хочет больше со мной общаться… тогда… чёрт с ним. — Кид с ужасом понял, что в горле стоит ком, а глаза жжёт. Как бы он ни бесился, мысль о том, что Киллер не хочет больше его видеть или даже говорить с ним… отдавалась болью.

— Я уверен, мистер Киллер хочет с тобой общаться. Все по-разному переносят потрясения. Может, он просто даёт тебе время.

— Мне нравится, что ты хочешь помочь, Ло, но ты его не знаешь. Он не так справляется, — устало сказал Кид. — Давай… Давай просто забудем об этом. Я почти всё разобрал. Эти ящики сдаём на благотворительность, можно их забирать.

Ло, казалось, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но (к облегчению Кида) передумал и просто поднял ближайшую коробку.

— Хорошо, я отнесу их.

— Спасибо, Ло.

Тот только кивнул и вышел, оставляя Кида наедине с ящиком воспоминаний.

* * *

— О да, пожалуйста не волнуйтесь. Конечно, я открою. Я ведь вовсе не спал, — ворчливо кричал Кид по дороге ко входной двери, в которую настойчиво стучали.

Ал и Энни даже не развернулись от телевизора.

— Это, наверное, опять проповедник. Продолжает приходить, хотя мы всегда отказываем, — пожал плечами отчим.

— Сказал бы уже, что вы довольны, поклоняясь сатане, — выплюнул Кид, резко открывая дверь. — Слушайте, мы не хотим никаких… Оу. Эм, привет.

Киллер неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу на коврике и быстро перевёл взгляд с протеза Кида на его ступни.

— Привет, Кид.

Чёрт. Киллер выглядел дерьмово. С последней встречи он точно похудел, настолько, что глаза теперь казались огромными, а волосы будто стали тоньше и были взлохмачены больше обычного. Ещё он был бледным, не считая румянца на щеках. Сказать по правде, он выглядел как усохшая версия его друга, и это сразу выбесило Кида.

— Ну, проходи. Рад тебя видеть, — наконец сказал он, делая шаг назад и приглашая внутрь.

— М, ага. Спасибо.

Переполненная до того гостиная подозрительно опустела. Как будто его хитрая семейка знала, что на пороге был вовсе не проповедник. Но на них можно наорать потом. Сейчас стоило разобраться с Киллером.

— Так, эм, как ты? — неловко спросил Кид после пары минут сидения в тишине.

— А? А, ну, неплохо. Просто много работаю. А ты как… в смысле… как… — замолк Киллер, хмуро уставившись на собственные руки.

— Ладно, чувак, давай без этой хуйни. Что с тобой такое? Ничего не слышно месяц, а теперь ты на пороге без предупреждения и выглядишь как дерьмо. Ты опять запил? Или что?

Киллер не поднял глаз, и Киду пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать ответ.

— Я просто… пришёл извиниться, — бессильно прошептал он.

— Ты… извиниться? — тупо спросил Кид. — Что?.. За что?

— За что? — неверяще переспросил Киллер, наконец глядя на него. — За что?! Потому что я чуть тебя не убил! Ты чуть не умер, спасая мою бесполезную задницу, которая даже рис сварить не может без того чтоб не устроить пожар!

— Киллер, это несчастный случай, — начал Кид, запутанный внезапной тирадой.

— Нет, Кид, не делай этого. Не говори, что всё в порядке. Ты был в ёбаной коме. И мы не знали, очнёшься ли! Ты… Ты потерял свою… — Киллер перевёл глаза на руку Кида и резко втянул воздух. — Ты потерял из-за меня руку. Это я виноват! Я…

— Погоди, нет. Заткнись на минутку.

Киллер захлопнул рот от неожиданной серьёзности его тона.

— Ты поэтому ко мне не приходил? И поэтому не перезвонил? Ты винишь себя за пожар? Думаешь, это твоя, блядь, вина?! Хуйня это, Киллер. Нет, честно. Это просто пиздец.

— Но как я мог прийти к тебе после…

— Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я буду тебя винить? Это просто тупо.

— Но ты потерял…

— Киллер, ты идиот. Думаешь, я бы лучше потерял тебя, а не сраную руку? Это просто бред. Я не задумываясь сделаю это снова. Слушай, пожар был случайностью. Он так же мог начаться и из-за меня. А это? — Кид указал на протез. — За него я тебя точно не виню.

— Ты не… злишься? — В голосе Киллера появилась надежда.

— Злюсь? Чувак, ещё как. Ты шутишь?! Я в ярости! — Киллер отпрянул как от удара, но Кид не дал ему снова начать извиняться: — Я пиздецки злюсь, что ты избегал меня. Я волновался, чувак. Ло сказал, что ты в порядке, но когда я ничего больше о тебе не слышал?.. Это было хреново. И я злюсь, что ты так себя запустил. Выглядишь ужасно. Я спасал тебя не для того, чтобы вина сжирала тебя заживо, какого хрена? Если ты собирался прийти сюда весь виноватый и извиняться, то извиняйся за такое отношение к себе. За то, что не пришёл раньше или не позвонил. Но точно не за пожар. Или за то, что я тебя спас, потому что я точно не жалею об этом.

К его удивлению, от его речи губы Киллера растянулись в слабую улыбку.

— Ага, Ло сказал, что ты так думаешь, — тихо признался он.

— Ло?

— Да, когда выследил меня и чуть не отпинал за то, что избегаю тебя.

— Хм. И когда же он это сделал? — спросил Кид, откидываясь обратно на диван. На каком-то моменте своего монолога он наклонился вперёд и сжал кулак, а теперь чувствовал себя глупо. Вёл себя как мама.

— Вчера.

Значит, сразу после того, как Кид ворчал об этом. Этот хитрый негодяй.

— Так… Ты правда в порядке? — уточнил Киллер.

— Да, и правда неплохо. Сейчас собираю вещи, переезжаю к Ло.

— Ого, поздравляю. Это большой шаг.

— Ага, — отстранённо согласился он. — Я пытался дозвониться, чтобы спросить, не хочешь ли ты снова снимать вместе.

Киллеру хватило совести снова смутиться.

— Ага, прости, я просто…

— Да-да. Но ты нашёл, где жить?

Тот кивнул.

— Маленькую обшарпанную студию, но прямо рядом с мастерской. И так дёшево, что не жалуюсь.

— Круто, так чего?

— А?

Кид снова выглядел серьёзно.

— Сам позвонишь своему ведущему, или мне позвонить? И даже не думай говорить, что не начал опять. Я сразу вижу.

Киллер тяжело вздохнул.

— Я позвоню.

— Хорошо. — Они ещё посидели в тишине, а потом Кид вспомнил о найденной коробке: — Эй, хочешь, кое-что покажу?

— Эм… конечно?

— Пошли. — Кид оттащил его в комнату и велел сесть на кровать, а сам снова достал её из шкафа.

— Чувак, это навевает воспоминания, — прошептал Киллер, глядя на постеры вокруг.

— Ага, — согласился Кид. — Кстати о воспоминаниях, смотри.

Киллер с любопытством взял коробку, развернул и прочитал надпись.

— О чёрт, наша капсула. Сколько нам тогда было?

— Тринадцать. Хочешь открыть? Прошло как раз десять лет.

Впервые с прихода Киллер искренне улыбнулся ему.

— Ага. Чёрт… я даже волнуюсь, чем мы тогда дорожили.

— Десять баксов, что там порно, — в шутку предложил Кид.

Киллер рассмеялся.

— Идёт. Давай откроем.


	18. И — Идиоты (бонус: Что же в коробке?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Natit12-45](https://ficbook.net/authors/3237236)

Кид сидел на кровати с теперь открытой коробкой на скрещенных ногах и не мог сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Чувак, я же сказал, что будет порно.

Киллер осуждающе покачал головой, но всё равно рассмеялся, аккуратно доставая затасканный журнал двумя пальцами.

— Ага. Не могу поверить, что дал тебе его положить, он настолько… замурзанный.

— Эй, ты наверняка тоже его брал.

Киллер только посмотрел на обложку, а потом снова на Кида.

— Я правда сомневаюсь. Это больше в твоём вкусе.

Кид вырвал журнал и с любовью посмотрел на него.

— Ладно. Тогда ты не против, если я его заберу.

— Я правда, правда не против, — согласился он, снова рассмеявшись. — Ло, может, и будет, а я точно нет. Чего у нас там ещё?

— Ну, ещё у нас тут… какого хрена? Кирпич?

Киллер забрал его у Кида и задумчиво оглядел.

— А-а-а, знаешь что? Я думаю, это от игровых автоматов.

— А, да! — радостно вскрикнул Кид. — Когда их чуть не снесли с протестующими нами внутри.

— Если я правильно помню, тогда мы как раз спали.

— Ну да. Мы рано встали ради того протеста и были уставшими.

— Мы были идиотами.

Кид ответил сияющей улыбкой.

— Да, но было весело!

Снова покачав головой, Киллер наклонился над коробкой.

— Это разбитая бутылка?

Улыбка медленно сошла с лица Кида, пока он доставал и правда разбитую пивную бутылку.

— А… блин. За каким чёртом?..

— Это бутылка, которой…

— Ага.

Киллер напряжённо замолчал, а потом кивнул.

— Ясно. Видимо, мы собрали капсулу тем летом?

— На кой хер мы её сохранили? — снова спросил Кид, хмурясь на коричневую стекляшку.

Киллер будто не услышал его, а спросил так тихо, что Кид еле расслышал:

— Эй, а… Может, ты видишь где-нибудь…

Кид сразу понял, о чём он. Раздвигая бейсбольные карточки и пустые пачки из-под жвачки, он наконец задел пальцами что-то металлическое.

— Ага, он тут.

— Можно мне…

— Да, конечно. — Кид двумя пальцами выудил маленький кулончик в виде сердца и его цепочку, а потом протянул Киллеру. — Держи.

У того немного дрожали руки, забирая украшение.

— Чёрт, — пробурчал он. — Знаешь, сколько я его искал? Думал, что потерял. Просто с ума сходил.

— Я помню, — отозвался Кид, внимательно глядя на его реакцию. Стоило ожидать такого, если честно. Это же капсула с того лета, и оно вовсе не было радостным. Ему надо было вспомнить, надо было понять, что именно в этой коробке. Но он этого не сделал, и теперь их радостная встреча с детскими воспоминаниями превращалась во что-то куда менее приятное. Сложно было поверить, что прошло целых десять лет с того лета. С лета, когда весь мир Киллера рухнул.

* * *

_— Не знаю, чего теперь будет, чувак._

_Кид шаркнул ногами и уставился на свои колени. Он ненавидел, что Киллер сейчас выглядел таким слабым, что у него был такой убитый тон. Киллер всегда был для него опорой, всегда был спокойнее из них двоих и помогал Киду пройти через худшие периоды с матерью._

_Но теперь это. Теперь Киллеру была нужна поддержка, и он совсем не знал, что делать._

_— Они даже не знают, что произошло. Она шла на поправку, они же говорили, что она в порядке. Всё это лечение, она так боролась… А теперь… — Киллер замолк и гневно потёр глаза. — И, конечно, папашу нигде не найти. Я просто… не знаю, что делать. Какого хуя делать, Кид? — отчаянно спросил он, глядя блестящими от слёз глазами._

_— Я… — Киду так хотелось подобрать верные слова, но глубина эмоций и агония на лице друга заставили горло больно сжаться, и всё приходящее на ум казалось неподходящим. — Ты… Ты будешь решать проблемы по мере поступления, каждый новый день. И сделаешь всё, что сможешь. И я буду с тобой! Больше, наверное, буду мешать, но… всё равно…_

_— У тебя своих проблем хватает._

_— Да, и ты был по уши в них всё это время, так что заткнись и дай, для разнообразия, помочь тебе, — хрипло заспорил Кид._

_— Просто столько всего, — признался Киллер. — Позвонить в похоронное бюро, узнать, было ли у неё… завещание, и надо разобрать её вещи, и… чёрт._

_— Думаешь, твой отец справится с этим?_

_Киллер издал злой смешок и сильно пнул подвернувшийся камень._

_— Не знаю. Но и спросить не могу, потому что в душе не ебу, где он вообще._

_— Совсем нет идей?_

_Киллер нахмурил всегда такое спокойное лицо ещё сильнее._

_— Идеи-то есть, — угрюмо сказал он. — Но он не был дома с тех пор, как она попала в больницу. Не знаю даже, в курсе ли он… что её больше нет. — Делая глубокий вдох, он разжал кулак и уставился на кулон в руке. Он сжимал его так сильно, что сердечко отпечаталось на ладони. — Знаешь… Я никогда не видел маму без этого кулона._

_— А что внутри? — спросил Кид, помогая сменить тему._

_— Не знаю, если честно. Давай посмотрим. — Пришлось повозиться, но как только Киллер увидел, что там, его глаза опять наполнились слезами._

_— Что это?_

_— Это… это я. Это наше фото вместе, ещё до рака. С пляжа, — впервые за последние дни он слабо улыбнулся, — это был хороший день. Даже не думал, что она носит её с собой._

_— Но эй, — предложил Кид, — теперь можешь ты._

_— Ага, — согласился Киллер, всё ещё тепло улыбаясь фотографии. — Теперь моя очередь._

* * *

— То… — голос Киллера дрогнул, снова привлекая всё внимание Кида. — То лето было особенным.

— Да уж, чувак. Это уж точно.

— И разве не в нашем духе сделать временную капсулу именно о таких временах?

Кид улыбнулся ему.

— Да, очень показательно. Мы были придурками.

— Ну, ты и сейчас.

Кид фыркнул и легонько толкнул его.

— Я могу понять, зачем кулон, и то это не самое лучшее место хранения, но чёртова бутылка? К чему это?

— Потому что я не хотел забыть, что…

— Что я был совсем ебанутым? — прервал Кид.

— Что ты для меня сделал, — поправил Киллер. — Ты ворвался в каждый бар города, а когда отца там не оказалось, в каждый бар следующего, и следующего, пока не нашёл его, помнишь?

— Ага, и меня чуть не прибили, — рассмеялся Кид. — Один чувак был со спины на него похож, так что я подошёл к нему, схватил за руку и начал: «Ах ты козёл...», и тут он развернулся, а у него были абсолютно бешеные глаза и охотничий нож… Я чуть не обосрался, думал, мне конец.

— Но не прибили, и ты продолжил искать, пока не нашёл, даже после такого. А когда он не обратил на тебя внимания, ты забрал у него эту бутылку, разбил и угрожал с ней, пока он не сел в такси и не поехал домой.

— Ага, — согласился Кид, потирая лицо. — И всё ещё не могу поверить, что он не подал на меня в суд. Я ему щёку порезал, потому что он не верил, что я серьёзно.

Киллер кивнул.

— Я помню. Если честно, я думаю, он был слишком смущён тем, что ему угрожает тринадцатилетка.

— Ну да, или слишком пьян, чтобы меня узнать.

— Вполне возможно, — согласился Киллер.

Они посидели в спокойной тишине, вспоминая то лето. То ещё времечко. Сначала умерла мама Киллера, потом его отца принудительно отправили в диспансер. Они сделали эту временную капсулу, потому что думали, что Киллера заберут в приют, но потом его бабушка вмешалась и забрала его к себе, чтобы не пришлось переезжать. Они доверху набили эту коробку мелочами из своих жизней, от глупых и вызывающих смех до важных, которые не хотелось потерять, а потом спрятали на десять лет. И казалось правильным открыть эту коробку именно сейчас, пережить воспоминания самого тяжёлого времени из детства, когда боялись никогда больше друг друга не увидеть… Именно сейчас — когда сами чуть не разошлись.

Кид посмотрел на оставшиеся на дне вещи. Просто маленькие безделушки, казавшиеся важными тринадцатилетним детям. Всякие глупости. Теперь уже точно не нужные…

— О боже!

— Что? Что такое?! — Киллер дёрнулся от внезапного крика Кида, думая, что что-то не так.

Но всё было в порядке, и Кид победно поднял над головой найденную вещь.

— Я положил сюда мой Супербол! Ура!

Киллер не смог сдержать смеха, глядя, как Кид стирал пыль с мячика, когда-то резинового, но сейчас пожелтевшего от времени, с абсолютно радостным выражением на лице. Как он мог решить, что Кид не хочет больше его видеть. Он как-то раз обошёл каждый сраный бар в стране в поисках его папани-алкаша. И он же был рядом во время подготовки к похоронам, на которых буквально держал его за руку. Нет, Кид точно не дал бы ему так просто пропасть, и он был дураком, что пытался. Потому что, будь то глупый резиновый мячик или глупый запутавшийся друг… Юстасс Кид не отпускает то, чем дорожит.


	19. П — Подремать… или Послать фото нагишом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

— Как ты там, принцесса?

Едкий взгляд Ло ничуть не перебил довольное настроение Кида.

— Ни за что в жизни больше не шевельнусь, — немного приглушённо пробурчал Ло в покрывало, на которое повалился за полминуты до того, заявив: «Я всё».

— Совсем? — уточнил Кид, садясь рядом и медленно проводя пальцами по его икре.

— Совсем, — упрямо повторил Ло. — Для человека со «скромными потребностями» у вас, мистер Юстасс, как-то слишком дохуя барахла.

Кид, игриво улыбаясь, мягко перевернул его и медленно заполз на кровать, упираясь широко расставленными коленями по обе стороны бёдер Ло. Наверное, кому другому недовольное выражение лица Ло и убило бы настроение, но Кид считал его очаровательным. Хотелось целовать опущенные уголки губ, чтобы вернуть улыбку.

— А представь, что было бы, не сожри огонь большую часть моих вещей. Нам бы пришлось ещё целый грузовик наверх перетаскивать.

— Нет, — пробурчал Ло. — Я даже представлять отказываюсь ещё хоть минуту разгрузки вручную. Даже мысленно не хочу шевелиться.

— Уверен? — переспросил Кид в самое его ухо; тем низким тоном, от которого Ло всегда прошивало дрожью. — Готов поспорить, что смогу тебя переубедить. — Он нежно прошёлся губами по линии челюсти и сдержал самодовольную улыбку, заметив, что кожа на руке Ло покрылась мурашками.

— Могу заверить: у тебя не получится, — заупрямился тот, но при этом повернул голову набок, чтобы Киду было удобнее, чем тот сразу и воспользовался. — У меня совсем не осталось сил. Особенно — на то, что ты задумал.

— И что же, по-твоему, я задумал? — прошептал Кид и провёл языком по его шее, солоноватой от пота, что было немудрено, учитывая, сколько всего они перетаскали за сегодня.

— Разминку, конечно, — чуть раздражённо протянул Ло.

— Хм-м, да, именно. И немного отжиманий и приседаний… — Кид проследил губами выступающую ключицу и легонько прикусил. — А под конец, думаю, можно и пробежаться. По лестнице.

Возмущения в рыке Ло было куда больше, чем возбуждения, и Кид ткнулся ему улыбающимися губами в особенно чувствительную точку прямо под ухом.

— Слезь с меня, садист беспощадный. Я желаю до конца жизни не видеть ни одного лестничного пролета!

Вопреки собственному требованию, когда Кид нежно прикусил мочку, Ло запустил руку ему в волосы.

— И что, останешься в башне навечно? А как же работа?

— Какая работа?

— Ну, тогда мне, наверное, не стоит говорить, что твой телефон для вызовов звонит.

Наконец достаточно вернувшись в реальность, чтобы тоже почувствовать вибрацию, Ло резко сел, бесцеремонно отодвигая Кида, и принялся рыскать в перекрученном покрывале в поисках телефона.

— Да чёрт, да где он?

Кид нехотя отдал ему телефон, хотя соблазн выбросить его в окно (или хотя бы спрятать) был довольно силён. Ло пробормотал «спасибо», ответил на вызов, и Кид даже моргнуть не успел, как остался в его — теперь «их» — кровати один. Отлично.

— Мне жаль, Юстасс…

— Не ходи? — предложил Кид, хоть и знал, что это безнадёжно. — Мы только закончили вещи перетаскивать. Давай хоть вздремнём немного.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу, Юстасс. Я вообще сейчас здесь только потому, что поменялся с Шачи. Ты знал, что меня могут в любой момент выдернуть.

— Ладно, но я ничего не распаковываю без тебя.

Ло снова раздражённо вздохнул.

— Как хочешь, Юстасс. Надеюсь я не надолго. — Он наклонился, целомудренно чмокнул Кида в губы и выскользнул из комнаты.

Прекрасно. Теперь Кид остался чёрт знает на сколько один в его — их! — огромной квартире. И чем ему тут заниматься? Ло так и не показал, как запускать его сраную инопланетную телехрень, так что вариант «что-то посмотреть» отпадал. Поверх запароленного ноутбука красовалась бумажка: «Нет, Юстасс, тебе нельзя им пользоваться. Ты же только порно на нём смотришь», то есть ноут — ваще не вариант. Можно бы, конечно, почитать, но книги у Ло стояли в каком-то особом порядке, который Кид попросту боялся нарушить, пока будет рыться в поисках нужной. К тому же как минимум половина из них выглядела как какая-то медицинская заумь. Ещё можно было поразбирать барахло, но уже сказал, что не станет, и если сейчас начнёт, Ло его потом задразнит.

Кид опустил взгляд себе на ноги. Ну, этот-то вариант — всегда рабочий. Когда он уже запускал пальцы под пояс штанов, телефон завибрировал быстрым извиняющимся сообщением от Ло, и у Кида вдруг появился идеальный план времяпровождения.

* * *

— Эм, доктор, у вас телефон уже который раз жужжит за эту минуту, вы точно не хотите ответить?

Ло стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки под столом. Да. Да, он хотел ответить. Но в то же время совсем, блядь, не хотел, и планировал жестокое и довольно эксцентричное убийство некоего красноволосого придурка.

— Нет, сестра, спасибо. Потом посмотрю, что там. Давайте продолжим.

К счастью, когда открыл первое сообщение, он был у себя в кабинете, где никто не мог случайно заглянуть ему через плечо и увидеть разлёгшегося Кида с рукой в штанах и таким выражением на лице, что его надо запретить на законодательном уровне. В ответ он строго напомнил, что чем быстрее закончит, тем быстрее вернётся домой и «поможет с этим разобраться», но спустя всего минуту пришло новое фото, ясно показывающее, что Юстасс осознал: штаны ему только мешают, а ждать помощи он немного не в настроении.

Потом стало только хуже.

Ухмыляющийся Юстасс с членом в руке.

Юстасс, развратно сосущий два пальца, глядя прямо в камеру. (Кто вообще научил его делать селфи?! Он же едва умеет с техникой обращаться!)

Юстасс с прикрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, тянущийся этими самыми пальцами себе между ягодиц.

После этого Ло перестал открывать сообщения, потому что был уверен: стоит ему увидеть фото дальнейшего развития этой сессии, и он просто не сможет работать, что будет абсолютно непрофессионально.

Да. Он профессионал. Так что может сдержаться и не открывать фотографии. К сожалению, профессионализм не помогал не представлять с каждым новым оповещением, что именно там пришло. Ло буквально видел это. Юстасс начал бы с одного пальца, наверняка сначала бы немного подразнил, прежде чем проникнуть внутрь. Он бы закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу стон, после такого-то перерыва (последний раз он был снизу ещё до пожара), но звук всё равно бы просочился. Он бы медленно двигал пальцем туда-сюда, заново привыкая к ощущению, а потом осторожно пропихнул бы вдоль него второй. Ло даже мог представить, что последующие фото были бы всё более размытыми, в соответствии с нарастающим наслаждением. Может, он получил бы совсем расплывчатое лицо Юстасса, когда тот добрался бы до простаты. В такие моменты тот всегда выглядел просто восхитительно…

— Доктор? Доктор Трафальгар? Вы в порядке? — робко спросила медсестра. — Вы… Покраснели.

— А, да, простите. — Телефон снова завибрировал, и это стало последней каплей. — Хотя знаете, мне правда нехорошо. Возможно, я буду вынужден уйти пораньше. Уверен кто-нибудь ещё сможет вам помочь. Я прошу прощения.

— Ох, что вы! Не стоит извиняться, пожалуйста, идите домой и отдохните.

Ло порывисто кивнул и едва ли не выбежал из кабинета. Конечно же, он отправится прямиком домой, но отдыхать там — точно не планирует.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что тяжело дышащий Кид был распалён до предела, он не мог не ухмыльнуться, услышав, как открылась и захлопнулась входная дверь.

— Юстасс Кид, я тебя сейчас убью.

— М-м-м. Ага, лады. Но ты можешь для начала дойти сюда и меня трахнуть?

— Конечно, — хрипло отозвался Ло, и даже не открывая глаз, Кид знал, что разделся он рекордно быстро. А потом Ло яростно отвёл его руку с члена. — Как нехорошо, — тихо прошептал он Киду на ухо, — начинать вот так, без меня. Посылать мне развратные фотографии, когда я на работе. Может, стоит тебя наказать.

Кид еле сдержал стон и энергично закивал.

— Ты этого хотел? Чтобы я пришёл и наказал такого плохого мальчика?

Кид снова кивнул и почувствовал, как Ло ухмыляется ему в грудь.

— Что ж, я полагаю, лучшим наказанием было бы не давать тебе то, чего ты так хочешь, м? — проурчал Ло, смыкая губы на его соске. Кид жалобно застонал, но Ло шикнул. — Не волнуйся, Юстасс, я точно тебя трахну. А наказание приберегу на следующий раз. И если честно, я не хочу терпеть ни секунды дольше. — И без какого-либо иного предупреждения он резким движением вошёл, выбивая из Кида громкий стон наслаждения.

— Стоило дать тебе закончить без меня. Сесть в гостиной и заставить слать мне фото всего процесса вплоть до оргазма, — шептал Ло, мучительно медленно скользя туда-обратно, заставляя Кида извиваться. — Должен признать, некоторые фото были почти произведением искусства. Возможно, я сохраню их. Может, поставлю одну на твой контакт. Тогда мне каждый раз придется прятать телефон, когда ты звонишь, чтобы никто не увидел, что мой парень — такая развратная шлюшка… — Ло замолчал, будто ему в голову пришла какая-то мысль. — А может, я покажу им. Покажу всем и каждому, насколько ты распущенный.

Кид застонал и выгнулся, почти вставая на лопатки. Ло, конечно, никому не покажет, но сама идея, особенно произнесённая настолько порочным тоном, звучала настолько возбуждающе, что терпеть дальше было невыносимо.

— Блядь, Ло, давай уже, — прохрипел он. — Выеби меня как сле… ч`рт… как следует.

— М-м-м? Тебе что-то не нравится? Но на фото ты точно не торопился, и выглядел очень довольным. Или неторопливость тебя больше не устраивает?

— Недостаточно, — выдавил Кид. — Ну же, Трафальгар.

— Хорошо, не мог бы ты уточнить, как именно ты хочешь? — промурлыкал Ло, двигаясь всё так же неспешно.

— Блядь… сильнее, быстрее, хоть как-нибудь, просто давай уже! Пожалуйста!

«Пожалуйста» и правда было волшебным словом, потому что Ло немедленно ускорился, толкаясь гораздо настойчивее. И даже сменил угол проникновения, чтобы сильнее давить на простату, и совсем скоро Кид с криком кончил.

— Ах, хорошо, Юстасс, ты замечательный. Блядь, я сейчас тоже кончу.

— Да, — выдохнул Кид, — давай. Кончи в меня? Хочу, чтобы ты кончил внутрь.

Ло сильно, почти до крови, закусил его плечо и кончил, сотрясаясь от силы оргазма. Точно останется след от укуса, но это заботило Кида в последнюю очередь. Сейчас он был слишком занят, утопая в посторгазименной истоме.

С тихим стоном Ло вытащил член, скатился на бок, и немедленно обхватил Кида руками, целуя везде, куда мог дотянуться, не вставая.

— Это было круто, — заявил запыхавшийся Кид.

Ло согласно замычал и зевнул.

— А вот теперь я готов принять твоё недавнее предложение и вздремнуть.

Кид притянул его поближе и от избытка чувств чмокнул в лоб.

— Возможно, мне стоит почаще доводить тебя на работе, — предложил он и рассмеялся, когда Ло вместо ответа стукнул его подушкой.


	20. Д — Дети

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [iolka](https://ficbook.net/authors/101504)

— Мистер Юстасс, вы знаете, почему я не стал педиатром? — тихо и спокойно спросил Ло, что как обычно означало, что Кид попал.

— Ну, судя по твоему обращению с пациентами, тебя не взяли? — сострил он в попытке разрядить обстановку.

Он был идиотом. Знал же, что Ло не то чтобы обожает детей, но взял и согласился посидеть с братьями, даже его не спросив, и теперь было очевидно, что Ло в бешенстве.

— Каким бы остроумным ты себя ни считал, Юстасс, я сейчас не в настроении шутить, — ничуть не расслабившись, сообщил он. — Я не стал педиатром, потому что нахожу детей довольно… сложными. Я, конечно, не против проводить время с твоими братьями на сборищах твоего семейства, но не могу понять, почему сейчас ты решил привести их сюда, а не оставить в доме твоей матери, где они и так живут.

— Ну хватит, Ло…

— Не обсудив это со мной.

Кид тупо уставился на разве что не дымящегося от злобы Ло и не мог решить, стоит ли говорить правду. Которая заключалась в том, что ему нравилось, как Ло обращается с детьми, и он хотел бы увидеть его в более активной, заботливой роли. Но только потому, что это было смешным. А вовсе не из-за других, заставляющих сердце трепетать, глупых причин. Точно нет.

— Ну? Вперёд, Юстасс, не могу дождаться твоих объяснений.

Да, правду говорить точно не стоит.

— Ну, просто… Ты так хорошо поладил с ними на Рождество и на моём дне рождения… Не знаю… Я подумал, что всё пройдет отлично, — наконец неуклюже сознался он.

— Оба события были в доме твоей матери, и от меня не ожидалось, что я буду как-то о них заботиться. А исходя из того, что ты выбрал для этого мой выходной, мой единственный выходной за полторы недели, я предполагаю, что ты ожидаешь помощи.

— Ну, было бы неплохо, — смущённо согласился Кид. — Но ты не обязан.

Ло снова осмотрел гостиную, которую фанатично натирал и организовывал весь день в попытке сделать более «приспособленной для детей», и запустил руку в волосы.

— Конечно я помогу, знаю же, что с ними полно бед, — пробурчал он. — И вряд ли мне удастся просто спрятаться в спальне. Они же ложатся в девять?

Кид бодро закивал.

— Может, даже раньше. И полностью вырубаются, будто их и вовсе нет. И я буду тебе должен.

— О, мистер Юстасс, ты мне уже столько должен, — прорычал Ло.

— Всё что угодно, док. Я даже сделаю то, чего ты так хотел.

Это его заинтересовало.

— Правда? — он сузил глаза. — Наденешь их?

— Да, — пообещал Кид. — Надену и сделаю всё, что скажешь. Просто помоги мне с братьями и поизображай, что они тебе нравятся, а я послушно исполню всё, что тебе взбредёт в голову.

Ло было задумался, но сразу потряс головой, отгоняя образы Юстасса, настраивающие далеко не на настроение для сидения с детьми.

— Ладно, ладно, — наконец огрызнулся он. — Когда они приезжают?

Раздавшийся звонок в дверь был ему ответом, но не то чтобы он уже не знал примерное время. Ло нервно отсчитывал минуты с тех пор, как Кид обрадовал его за завтраком.

— Чёрт. В смысле, блин, — автоматически поправился он себе под нос (что рассмешило Кида, потому что близнецы всё ещё были внизу), а потом нажал на кнопку домофона. — Да?

— Ло! Как ты, милый? Спасибо, что посидите с мальчиками!

— Эм, никаких проблем, Энни. Дверь должна быть открыта, пожалуйста, поднимайтесь. Или вам помочь?

— Нет-нет, мы в порядке. Пойдём, ребята, поиграете с братом и Ло!

Ло отпустил кнопку и развернулся к Киду, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Игрушки! — паническим голосом зашептал он, явно только что поняв, что в квартире не было ничего подходящего. — Детям нужны игрушки. У нас ничего нет. Чёрт, Юстасс, почему ты не сказал раньше, я бы купил что-нибудь!

— Ло, расслабься. Им по три года. Если бы ты купил игрушку, они бы, скорее всего, сочли коробку от неё более интересной.

Ло сразу просиял.

— У меня есть коробка! Со старыми фотоальбомами, но я могу вытащить их, и будет коробка.

Кид точно знал, что смеяться над Ло сейчас было бы большой ошибкой. Но соблазн был велик, особенно когда тот смотрел таким искренним и слегка психующим взглядом.

— Не, мама скорее всего привезла с собой что-нибудь. В худшем случае выдадим им ложку и горшок, по которому можно стучать, а потом помучаемся головной болью. Всё будет в порядке.

— Приве-е-ет! — радостно позвала из коридора Энни. — Поможете мне немного? У меня совсем руки заняты.

Кид ещё раз обнадеживающе улыбнулся Ло, открыл дверь, и его сразу отбросило назад двумя энергичными детьми, врезавшимися в ноги.

— Бубба! — хором закричали они, крепко сжимая его бёдра.

— Привет, Остин. Привет, Кайлер. Как дела?

— Мы! Мы останемся тут! И будем играть! — радостно ответил Остин.

— Мы видели старушку, — угрюмо добавил Кайлер.

— Давайте я помогу с этим, Энни, — предложил Ло, обходя Кида, пытавшегося угнаться за всей посыпавшейся от детей информацией.

К тому времени как Кид поднял глаза от насыщенного разговора с детьми, Энни уже ушла, а Ло стоял и тупо смотрел на камень с приклеенными к нему глазками, который она оставила.

— Это Диг, — ответил Кид на неозвученный вопрос. — Кайлер никуда без него не ходит.

Тот оторвался от ноги Кида, подошёл к горе принесённых мамой вещей, выудил складную табуретку и вернулся с ней к Ло. Взобрался на неё, что всё ещё было намного ниже уровня глаз Ло, и протянул руку за своим другом.

— Диг не живой, — заверил он Ло, — только притворяется. Просто камень. — Аккуратно устроив «Дига» в ладони, Кайлер спрыгнул с табуретки и ответственно унёс его в сторону, чтобы никто случайно не споткнулся.

— Я… Понятно, — отозвался Ло, хотя на лице ясно читалось, что понятно ему не было. Он развернулся к Киду: — Мама принесла ему складную табуретку?

Кид пожал плечами.

— Ему нравится быть выше. Без неё он залезает на более опасные вещи. Таскать с собой муторнее, но спокойнее. — Он хлопнул в ладоши: — Итак! Чего хотите поделать, безобразники?

— Мы нет! — возмутился Остин.

— Только Остин, я нет, — настоял Кайлер.

— Я-то знаю, что вы оба безобразники. А знаете, что в этом доме делают с безобразниками? — спросил Кид, медленно присел и поднял руки, разведя пальцы, как когти.

Близнецы рассмеялись, глядя, как он медленно двигается к ним. А когда был совсем близко, Кид в шутку зарычал, и они с громким смехом разбежались по комнате.

Ло неловко стоял посреди комнаты, глядя, как Кид по кругу гоняет трёхлеток, и пытался не обращать внимания на расходящееся в груди тепло. Потому что он злился на Юстасса, хоть сейчас тот и был абсолютно, просто невообразимо милым.

Громкий удар и последовавшая давящая тишина отвлекли Ло от этих мыслей. Тишина, впрочем, продлилась всего мгновенье, а потом раздался оглушительный плач и быстрые утешения от Кида.

— Чёрт, Остин, всё в порядке, приятель. Всё хорошо. Покажешь?

— Не-е-е-ет! — кричал он в грудь Киду, отказываясь отодвигаться, чтобы тот осмотрел его голову.

— Что случилось, Юстасс?

— Он споткнулся и ударился прямо об угол кофейного столика, — ответил Кид, не отводя взгляда от брата и не позволяя панике пробраться в голос. Чёрт, что, если он серьёзно пострадал? Блядь.

Кид был слишком занят попытками уговорить Остина показать место удара и не заметил, что Ло вышел из комнаты, но когда тот вернулся и положил холодную руку на голову мальчика, посмотрел вверх. Ло присел рядом в «режиме доктора», разложив рядом аптечку.

— Остин, — спокойно сказал он. — Это очень важно. Попробуешь сделать кое-что для меня?

Тот резко замотал головой и попытался сильнее закопаться лицом в грудь Кида.

— Я не думаю, что он…

— Тихо, Юстасс. Остин, я понимаю, что у тебя болит, и тебе очень страшно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал глубокий вдох и дал мне посмотреть, понимаешь?

Остин и правда глубоко вдохнул через слёзы, сразу ставшие тихими всхлипами. Но всё ещё не развернулся полностью, только выглянул одним мокрым глазом.

— Давай, здоровяк, у тебя получится. Ло же врач. Он тебе поможет.

Остин всё ещё не поддавался. Он всегда был подозрительнее к Ло, чем Кайлер, и теперь, поранившись, он, конечно же, прилип к Киду ещё сильнее.

— Знаешь, как я встретил Юстасса, Остин? — всё так же спокойно спросил Ло. Тот покачал головой. — Он ударился головой, прямо как ты. И пришёл в больницу, чтобы я ему помог. Как по-твоему, у меня получилось?

Кид попытался скрыть улыбку, пока Остин серьёзно разглядывал его лицо, пытаясь найти следы травмы. Решив, что голова Кида в порядке, он кивнул и всё-таки развернулся к Ло.

— Хорошо. Доверишь мне и тебе помочь?

Он ещё раз кивнул и шагнул к Ло, давая осмотреть рану. На лбу был тонкий порез, он даже не кровил. Но точно будет шишка. Ло достал маленький фонарик и мягко проверил Остина на сотрясение. И Кид подозревал, что добавил к процессу несколько лишних шагов, потому что не помнил, чтобы ему нужно было корчить рожицы или хитро махать пальцами для медсестры, но Остина это смешило, так что он точно не был против.

— Ладно, Остин. Спасибо, что помог. У тебя всё получилось. Теперь мы залепим твою рану и приложим ненадолго лёд, идёт?

Тот кивнул и склонил голову, принимая пластырь как медаль.

— Я смелый? — честно спросил он.

— Очень, — заверил Ло. — Юстасс, принесёшь лёд?

Когда Остин спокойно устроился на диване со льдом и стримом «Валликазама» на огромном экране, Кид оттащил Ло в сторону.

— Как ты это провернул? В последний раз, поранившись, он ревел два часа, а это мама пыталась его утешить!

Ло повёл бровью.

— Это буквально моя работа, Юстасс.

— Да, но ты сказал, что не работаешь с детьми.

— Я и не работаю, — согласился Ло, — но на сменах в травме мне попадаются сильно пьяные пациенты. У них очень много общего с детьми, если ты не замечал.

— Ты… Ты использовал техники для пьяниц на моем трёхлетнем брате? — неверяще спросил Кид.

Ло нахмурился.

— Ну, это сработало? И я подогнал их под ситуацию.

— Как когда попросил корчить в мою сторону рожицы?

Ухмылка Ло ответила на вопрос сама по себе.

— Казалось уместным. Он ведь поранился из-за того, что ты буянил.

— Он поранился, потому что ему три и у него плохая координация! — горячо заспорил Кид.

Ло тихо рассмеялся и слегка толкнул его локтем.

— Я знаю, Юстасс. Ты хороший старший брат.

Похвала застала Кида врасплох, но он быстро принял скучающий вид.

— Неважно, — пробурчал он. — Я сделаю ужин. Присмотри за ними, ладно?

Ухмылка комично быстро исчезла с лица Ло.

— Один?

— Что, не справишься, Трафальгар? — с вызовом спросил Кид. — Просто продолжай обращаться с ними, как с пьяницами.

Полный угрозы ответный взгляд того стоил, и с широкой улыбкой Кид направился на кухню.

— А, кстати, — добавил он, — у нас спагетти.

— Я прикончу тебя, Юстасс Кид, и никто не найдёт твоё тело, — тихо прошипел Ло.

— Тоже люблю тебя, детка.

Ло развернулся и пошёл в гостиную, но резко, чуть не падая, остановился как вкопанный. Потому что прямо за его спиной, как он надеялся не очень давно, на своей табуретке гордо стоял Кайлер.

— Ох… Извини, Кайлер.

Тот просто уставился в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты… Ты что-то хотел? — после затянувшейся тишины уточнил Ло.

Вместо ответа Кайлер нагнулся вперёд, глядя так серьёзно, что Ло начал паниковать.

— Ты знал… — медленно начал он, — я очень быстр?

— Я… — Ло знал, что моргает как идиот, но понятия не имел, что ответить. — Я… Думаю… Что теперь знаю? — смог выдавить он.

Кайлер кивнул, слез с табуретки и обежал его по кругу.

— Видишь?

— Да, эм… Очень быстро, Кайлер. Почему бы нам не… Пойти к Остину?

— Он прятица, — пожав плечами, сообщил он.

— Он… прячется? — глупо переспросил Ло.

— Ага! Он иногда прятица. Но это ничего! Он вернётся кушать. — Кайлер сделал паузу, глядя на Ло и словно высчитывая что-то. — Во?

— Да?

— Почему Бубба сказал «Тоже любю тебя, детка»?

Ло почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо, и добавил новых пунктов в мысленный список того, как именно Юстассу придётся отдуваться. Но его правда не должен удивлять этот вопрос. Если уж на то пошло, он скорее запоздал. Близнецы наверняка давно заметили, что они с Кидом больше, чем друзья, хоть они и пытались свести проявления внимания к минимуму в их присутствии. Ло посещал достаточно семейных праздников, чтобы даже дети поняли, что он отличался от Киллера или остальных друзей Кида.

— Ну, потому что… Эм… Потому что он меня любит? — глупо отозвался он. Он понятия не имел, насколько дети понимают отношения, особенно отношения однополые, и не хотел перегибать палку. Не то чтобы Энни или Ал были бы против. Они во всём поддерживали их с Кидом. Но всё же. Он не подписывался просвещать трёхлеток о собственной ориентации.

— Как мама люит папу?

— Да, типа того, — благодарно согласился Ло.

Кайлер склонил голову набок и схватил Ло за руку, пристально разглядывая её.

— Косо?

— Ко… со?

— У мамы и папы коца, — объяснил Кайлер, показывая на палец, где не было ничего, кроме татуировки.

— А, — вздохнул Ло, — кольцо.

Именно в этот момент голоса в коридоре привлекли Кида, и он с любопытством высунулся из кухни. О чём сразу же пожалел, потому что услышал кайлерово:

— Да, косо. Где?

— Эм, Кайлер, а ты не хочешь… — пробурчал от двери Кид в попытке сменить тему на что-нибудь не настолько неудобное.

Но Ло, будучи чёртовым хитрым придурком, только злобно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, Юстасс, где моё кольцо?

Это должно было быть шуткой. Кид знал, что это шутка. Но всё равно подавился и почувствовал, как вся кровь отлила от лица.

— Эм, ну типа… — прокашлялся он. — Ты… Хочешь кольцо?

Теперь побледнел Ло.

— Я… Ну, мы это не обсуждали.

— Во, ты тоже люишь Буббу?

Оба развернулись к всё ещё осуждающе глядящему Кайлеру.

— Я… да, конечно, — тихо отозвался Ло.

— Где косо Буббы?

— Слушай, это глупо… — начал Кид.

— Это сложнее, чем кажется, — пробурчал Ло.

— Но вы люите?

— Да, — теперь окончательно смущённо ответили они хором.

— Тогда нуны коца!

Они переглянулись и обменялись неловкими улыбками.

— Ну, мы обязательно займемся этим, Кайлер. Покажи пока Ло игрушки, а я закончу с ужином.

— Лана! Пошли, Во.

Ло послушно отправился за ним в гостиную и вспомнил, что Кайлер сказал об Остине.

— Эм, Кайлер? А где именно Остин прячется? — спросил он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. В квартире хватало опасных для детей мест, и Ло знал, что не все смог заблокировать, а о каких-то наверняка забыл.

Кайлер только пожал плечами.

— Просто прятица.

— Да, но… Где?

— Мы ищем?

— Эм, да, я бы поискал, — согласился Ло, уже оглядывая комнату. — Юстасс, твой брат куда-то спрятался!

Кид снова высунулся из кухни:

— Проверь шкафы и полки. Он их любит.

— Он часто это делает? — требовательно спросил Ло, встав на колени и проверяя под диваном.

— Ага, извини. Забыл тебя предупредить.

Думая, о чем он «забудет предупредить» Юстасса, когда тот будет расплачиваться за всё это, Ло хоть как-то успокоился и продолжил искать. Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он понял, что в гостиной Остина не было. Если он пошёл в спальню… Особенно в шкаф…

— Если он найдёт наши игрушки, я правда прибью Юстасса, — вскипел он и побежал туда.

— У вас тоже игрушки? — спросил Кайлер.

Ло замер и отругал себя, что опять забыл, что тот рядом.

— Эм, да, но они только для нас, — объяснил он.

— Надо уметь делиться, Во, — осудил его Кайлер. — Или у тебя не будет друзёв.

— Остин! — слишком громко позвал Ло. — Ужин готов!

— Ура! — высоко закричали из ванной. Ло чуть не повалился от облегчения. Но потом Остин вышел из убежища со связкой… шариков?

— Смотри! Я нашел шарики! — гордо объявил он и протянул их под нос Ло. — Тока они скользкие.

— Юстасс!

Кид сразу выскочил из кухни на оклик, но от увиденной картины чуть не подавился, пытаясь сдержать смех. Ло стоял, красный как помидор, и показывал пальцем на Остина, радостно демонстрирующего брату найденные и надутые (самостоятельно) «шарики» из ванной.

— Это не смешно, Юстасс, — прошипел Ло.

— Да ладно, Ло, мы ими больше почти не пользуемся. Так хоть какая-то польза.

— Твой брат надул презервативы, а ты ещё и шутишь?! Он с ними играет! Ты посмотри, он весь в смазке! Что бы сказала твоя мать?

— Она бы посмеялась и рассказала, как Бонни однажды носила её анальные шарики вместо ожерелья.

— О господи.

— Ладно, ребята, давайте помоемся и пойдём есть. Я сделал спагетти, вы как?

Близнецы радостно закричали и побежали в ванную мыть руки, а Ло хмуро отравился помогать Киду накрывать стол.

— Я сделал тебе салат, — осторожно сказал Кид, протягивая тарелку, как оливковую ветвь.

Ло злобно глянул на него и не ответил, но тарелку взял, что Кид счёл хорошим знаком.

Он усадил ребят между ними за стол, так, чтобы сам мог помочь Кайлеру, а Ло Остину. И не смог сдержать улыбки на то, как Ло расслабился в более привычной обстановке общего ужина с детьми. Он много раз делал это, даже когда Кид был ещё в больнице, так что передавать им еду и уговаривать есть овощи было для него нормальным. Кайлер увлечённо рассказывал о встреченной по дороге бабушке, а Остин подозрительно тихо уставился на салат Ло.

— Во, ты не ешь? — наконец выдал он.

Ло не понял, о чём он.

— Что? Я ем. У меня салат.

— Нет, ты не ешь пасгетти.

— А. Да, я… Я не ем спагетти.

— Почему?

— Потому что не люблю пасту, — мягко объяснил он. Кид правда поражался его спокойствию. Он знал, что Ло уже не раз объяснял близнецам это, а повторяться тот не любил.

— Но это не паста, это пасгетти.

— Верно, — медленно и неохотно согласился Ло. — Но спагетти — это паста. И мне не хочется её есть.

— А. — На секунду Остин задумался, но потом просиял: — Но Во! Это не пасгетти! Это мороженое, видишь? Просто… Берёшь и ешь!

Кид долго сдерживался, но всё-таки заржал, чем заработал не особо злобный взгляд от Ло.

— Ну, хорошая попытка, парень, но Ло и мороженое не ест. Оно портит фигуру.

Ло незаметно пнул его в икру.

— К сожалению, он почти прав, Остин. Я не ем ни мороженое, ни спагетти. Так что просто продолжу есть свой салат.

Остин выглядел таким расстроенным, что Ло чуть не поддался и не согласился съесть немного спагетти, но воспоминания о срыве с буханкой хлеба сразу заставили передумать. Он был абсолютно доволен своей зеленью.

— Ладно, ребята, пора убираться, — объявил Кид, когда все доели. Он был почти уверен, что большая часть спагетти оказалась на близнецах, а не внутри них, но оба выглядели сытыми, так что волноваться было не о чем. Ло уже начал убирать посуду, и Кид поднялся ему помогать. Но у того были другие планы.

— Нет. Ты берёшь их и прямо сейчас идёшь в ванную. И ради бога не давай им ничего там трогать. Я уберу, разберись с ними.

Теперь, глядя на детей внимательнее, Кид понял, о чём он. Всё-таки Ло маниакально намывал квартиру, а парочка покрытых спагетти трёхлеток точно что-то испачкает.

— Ладно, безобразники! Мыться!

Остин рассмеялся и попытался сбежать, так что Кид поднял его и понёс подмышкой, в то время как Кайлер смирился с судьбой и позволил просто вести себя за руку. Кид посадил их в ванную, набранную с какими-то странными шипелками от мамы, пахнущими лавандой и ромашкой. По её рассказам, без такой ванной дети не уснут, а этого Кид точно не хотел. Ло отлично справлялся до сих пор, и, кроме эпизода с презервативами, не казалось, что был сильно недоволен проводить с близнецами время. Испортить это безуспешными уговорами Кайлера и Остина уснуть точно было бы не круто. Кид уже видел, насколько это бывало проблемно.

Но Ло и правда отлично справлялся. Как он успокоил Остина, когда тот поранился, точно заставило сердце Кида замереть. И как бы Ло ни отмазывался опытом с пьяницами, Кид слишком хорошо его знал. Видеть своего парня так увлечённо занимающимся детьми, особенно заставляющим Остина улыбаться через слёзы… Кид чувствовал что-то, к чему пока был не готов.

А потом ещё этот разговор о кольце. Чёрт, вот уж неожиданность. Может…

— Юстасс? Всё в порядке? Кажется, у вас там много всякого… плескания.

Кид отогнал мысли как раз перед тем, как поймать лицом волну ароматной воды.

— А, чёрт, вы серьёзно?! — выругался он, вскакивая и пытаясь вытереть пену из глаз.

— Прости, Бубба, — без каких-либо мук совести смеялся Кайлер.

— Ага, Бубба, пра-а-асти.

— Вам совсем не стыдно, вы маленькие…

— Юстасс!

Хмурясь, Кид открыл дверь и злобно уставился на Ло. Он ожидал, что тот взбесится от залитой ванной, что отчитает за то, что он не уследил за детьми, но Ло только ухмыльнулся.

— И кто теперь кот? — спросил он, явно слишком довольный ситуацией.

— О, я уверен, что всё ещё ты, док. Обнимемся?

— Не смей! — предупредил Ло, пятясь и показывая на него пальцем.

Кид широко улыбнулся.

— Вот видишь? Всё ещё ты.

Ло цыкнул, но назад к насквозь мокрому Киду не подошёл.

— Они помылись? Уже почти девять.

— Мы чистые!

— Хорошо, давайте вытираться, и мы покажем вашу комнату, — предложил Кид. — И может, если вы очень-очень попросите, Ло вам почитает.

Кид проигнорировал поднятую на это бровь, помог детям вытереться и надеть свои пижамы. Он не мог дождаться их реакции на большую, «как у взрослых», гостевую кровать. Она была огромной и мягкой, и он по себе знал, что спать на ней было отлично. Но когда с улыбкой открыл дверь, только и увидел, как ребята сразу скуксились от её вида.

— Что не так? — спросил Ло, тоже полностью сбитый с толку.

— Слишком опасно, — объявил Кайлер.

— Ага, — согласился Остин. — Слишком. Мы слишком маленькие.

Ло уставился на Кида.

— Ну чего вы, вовсе не опасно. Это кровать. Смотрите, она очень удобная! — Кид повалился на неё, слегка отскочил и удобно улёгся на роскошной простыне.

— Нет, — настоял Кайлер. — Опасно. Мы спим с вами.

— Да! Мы спим с Буббой и Во.

Чёрт. Ло точно на такое не согла…

— Хорошо, если вам так страшно. Пойдёмте. Но наша кровать такая же большая.

Какого хрена?

— Ло, ты же понимаешь, что они собираются спать с нами? Типа, не просто поменяться. А чтобы мы тоже пошли спать… прямо сейчас.

— Я понимаю, Юстасс. Но если им страшно спать одним, то ничего не поделаешь, верно?

— Ну, нет, но… В смысле, тебе необязательно. Я могу поспать с ними один.

— Нет! Во тоже надо спать! — настоял Остин, крепко, хоть и слишком высоко для себя, хватая Ло за ногу.

— Да, — угрюмо подтвердил Кайлер от двери в их спальню.

Кид бессильно смотрел между братом и Ло, но был в очередной раз удивлён, не найдя у Ло на лице особого раздражения. Ладно. Видимо, они все шли спать… в девять вечера.

— Мы можем остаться, пока они не уснут, а потом встать, — тихо успокоил он, пока они переодевались.

— Мг-м, — тихо прошептал Ло, глядя, как Кайлер и Остин помогли друг другу забраться в кровать.

— Ты правда сегодня меня удивил.

Ло бросил быстрый взгляд в его сторону.

— Да, ну, у меня есть очень весомая причина быть мотивированным. Не забудьте о своём обещании, мистер Юстасс.

Кид ухмыльнулся, частично из-за этой причины, но в основном потому, что они оба понимали, что дело было не только в ней.

После четвертого круга «Кота Пита» и его белых ботинок, Кид и Ло наконец выключили лампы по обеим сторонам кровати и улеглись в ожидании, пока дети уснут.

— Погладь его, — прошептал Кид.

— Что?

— Остина. Если ты, типа… Гладишь, то он засыпает.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я погладил твоего брата.

— Я просто говорю, что так он быстрее уснёт.

Ло неуверенно протянул руку и провёл пальцами по лохматой голове, использующей вместо подушки его предплечье. Остин вздохнул и прижался сильнее, так что Ло продолжил. И правда, почти сразу его дыхание выровнялось, как у брата.

— Будем вставать? — спросил Кид.

— Я сейчас подушка.

— Верно. — Кид, задумавшись, позволил приятной тишине ненадолго продлиться. — Эй, Ло?

— М?

— Будет ли слишком, типа, уровня романтических комедий тупо, если я прямо сейчас скажу, что тебя люблю?

— Да, — прошептал в ответ Ло. — Просто спи.

Кид пожал плечами и повернулся, чтобы Кайлер подполз поближе, готовый наконец признать, что они и правда собираются спать. Веки потяжелели, и он почувствовал, что засыпает.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, — добавил Ло так тихо, что Кид мог бы решить, что ему это приснилось.

Уснул он с улыбкой.


	21. Н — Неприлично

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Стараясь не забывать, что вообще-то любит своего сраного сексуального придурка, Кид тяжело вздохнул и попытался расслабиться.

Конечно же, расслабиться, сидя рядом с этим самым сексуальным придурком через стол от пары друзей, в то время как его рука лежала слишком высоко на бедре, а довольно большая анальная пробка от малейшего движения невыносимо давила Киду на простату, было невероятно трудно.

Сколько вообще прошло? Вызов был продержаться два часа, но по ощущениям эта пробка в нём уже целую вечность. «Сам виноват, — рационально шепнули остатки связных мыслей, — сказал же, что сделаешь всё, что он захочет. “Сделаю всё, что скажешь”, — твои слова». И, ладно, Кид действительно это сказал в отчаянной попытке избежать скандала из-за сидения с детьми, но он просто забыл, насколько Ло мелочный и… насколько у него хорошо с фантазией. Он-то думал, док велит отсосать, вырядившись в кружевное бельё, или типа того. И совсем не ожидал, что тот и бельё надеть заставит, и вставить анальную пробку, и всё это — под обычную одежду, а потом ещё и потащит на встречу с Киллером, Хитом и парой друзей со своей работы. Но да, Кид, конечно, тоже виноват.

_— Ах Юстасс, ты же не думал, что я забыл о твоём маленьком фотосете? Я решил, что будет неплохо посмотреть, как тебе понравится, если тебя поизводить на публике, когда у тебя нет возможности ничего предпринять, — ласково промурлыкал Ло, а потом серьёзно добавил: — Если ты правда не хочешь, я придумаю что-нибудь другое. И если вдруг в какой-то момент станет чересчур, используй стоп-слово, и мы сразу закончим._

_— Чё, док, думаешь, я какую-то жалкую пару часов не выдержу? — фыркнул Кид. — Справлюсь я. Оторвись по полной._

_— Юстасс, я серьёзно. Тебе нужно стоп-слово._

«Фалафель», в очередной раз всплыло в голове, когда пальцы Ло, наплевав на все эти публичные приличия, медленно двинулись вверх по внутренней стороне его бедра, туда, где Кид отчаянно в них нуждался. Он в любой момент мог сказать это вслух, и Ло забрал бы его отсюда. Но когда пальцы Ло наконец — наконец-то! — коснулись его истекающего предэякулятом члена, Кид понял, что не будет ничего говорить: всё это было слишком круто, чтобы заканчивать сейчас.

— Так Кид, а ты уже вернулся к делам? — вежливо спросил приятель Ло с дурацким птичьим именем, привлекая к нему внимание всех сидящих за столом.

— Я, эм… — он замялся, сдерживая стон, потому что Ло надавил ему между ног. — Д-да. Да, где-то м-месяц назад.

Киллер смерил подозрительным взглядом раскрасневшееся лицо Кида и спокойное — Ло. Чёрт. Киду бы не хотелось, чтобы его слишком проницательный друг понял, что происходит.

— Н-но, эм, это Киллера стоит благодарить за то, что у меня после всего-о этого вообще есть дело. Это же он, пока я поправлялся, так… та-ак хорошо, управлял мастерской.

— Ве-ерно, — протянул Киллер, явно ничуть не умерив свои подозрения. — Ну, ты неплохо всё наладил, так что неудивительно, что в твоё недолгое отсутствие не было проблем. И мы все просто счастливы, что ты вернулся.

— А-ага… спасибо.

— Эй, ты в порядке, капитан? Что-то ты раскраснелся, — заметил Хит.

— М-м-м, да, Юстасс, я тоже заметил, — промурлыкал Ло и надавил холодными пальцами ему на горло, будто измеряя пульс или с ещё какими медицинскими целями. Но Кид сильно сомневался, что в медицинские процедуры входит тыканье пальцами в замазанный засос в том месте, от прикосновения к которому резко перехватывает дыхание.

— Я… — Кид сглотнул. — Я в порядке. Кому-нить ещё по-овторить? — Блядь, и нахуя он предложил?! Как он вообще сейчас с таким стояком сможет подняться и дойти до стойки за очередной порцией кофе, не спалившись?

— О! Отличная мысль, Юстасс. Схожу с тобой.

Кид перебрал в голове все известные ему высшие силы, благодаря за то, что длинная рубашка хоть как-то прикрывает его недвусмысленное состояние, неловко поднялся и постарался как можно ровнее добраться до очереди. Стоило остановиться, и к нему прижался Ло.

— Боже, Юстасс, ты хоть понимаешь, какой ты сейчас сексуальный? Сидишь прямо перед всеми весь такой восхитительно красный, буквально в шаге от того, чтобы сорваться. Истинное совершенство.

«Съеби», — подумал Кид, но выдохнул другое.

— Выеби.

Да уж, тут и без Фрейда всё ясно. Точно, он бы всё равно не смог хоть сколь-нибудь серьёзно его послать, потому что от слов Ло колени мелко задрожали, будто пара кусочков желе, а остатки крови, которые не стекли в член до того, резко отхлынули к паху.

— О? Что, прямо здесь и сейчас, Юстасс? — Кид был готов дать ему денег, чтобы только перестал говорить его имя так.

— Боже, да мне похуй уже…

— Конечно. Ты просто хочешь мой член, как угодно, верно? — Ло обвил его талию и прижался, шепча прямо в ухо: — Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я отвел тебя в туалет и выебал? Чтобы все эти люди услышали, как ты стонешь, как умоляешь меня. Впрочем, тебе бы это, скорее всего, понравилось, да? Развратный мальчишка.

Это вовсе не Кид застонал и совсем не он потянулся к Ло за прикосновением. Но тот вдруг сухо отстранился, отвернулся от едва не захлёбывающегося слюной Кида и протянул баристе деньги.

— Простите, отвлёкся. Шесть стандартных кофе, будьте любезны.

«И фалафель» прорвалась сквозь пелену возбуждения мысль, но Кид её отогнал. Он сможет. Осталось всего-то… Он глянул на часы. Блядь. Сорок три минуты. Ну, столько он продержится. Наверное.

— Юстасс, — тон Ло был настолько серьёзным, что Кид старательно сфокусировал взгляд, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица. И встретился с внимательно вглядывающимися в него золотистыми глазами. — Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент, — прошептал Ло.

Кид покачал головой.

— Фигня, док, — у него почти вышло ухмыльнуться. Зато точно вышло заметить ответную довольную улыбку Ло, которая, впрочем, быстро сменилась невозмутимой маской.

Ло подхватил чашки с кофе и кивнул Киду, приглашая вернуться вместе за стол.

— Чувак, спасибо, что принёс, но нам с Пеном пора, — сказал, поднимаясь, не-птичий друг Ло, как только они поставили кофе. Киду правда следовало запомнить их имена. Может, как-нибудь потом, когда все силы не будут уходить на попытки скрыть болезненное возбуждение.

— Рановато вы?

— Ага, — кивнул «птичий». Но мы оба сегодня в ночную смену, и надо бы перед этим вздремнуть, сколько получится. Уверен, что мне нечем тебя подкупить, чтобы поменяться на завтрашнее утро?

— Ты ничем не свете не подкупишь меня на работу в эти сутки, — прохладно сообщил Ло.

— Ну, попытка не пытка. Что ж, было приятно повидаться. Юстасс, рад за тебя, что ты вернулся на работу. И поздравляю с переездом.

— Эм, да. Спасибо, — неловко отозвался Кид и повернулся к Хиту и Киллеру. — А что насчёт… ох… насчёт вас, ребят? Тоже уходите?

Кид сильно сомневался, что Ло не заметил, что это прозвучало скорее как предложение, и да, наверное было не очень честно убеждать друзей уйти раньше, лишь бы побыстрее закончить эту сладкую пытку, но если честно, Киду было уже глубоко похуй. Друзья Ло свалили пораньше, грех было не использовать такой шанс.

— Эм… Думаю, да, — согласился Киллер, задумчиво хмурясь. — Мне нужно… эм… всякое домой прикупить.

— Да, мне тоже, — поддакнул Хит, хотя уж ему-то точно было никуда не надо. Но даже если у Киллера был немного слишком понимающий взгляд, Кид просто порадовался, что оба ему подыграли.

— Что ж, мне ужасно жаль, господа, что вы так рано уходите. Но, видимо, ничего не поделаешь. Нам стоит встретиться ещё как-нибудь, когда у всех будет свободное время.

— Конечно, доктор, — сходу согласился Киллер. — И может, в следующий раз вы оставите свои штучки за пределами встречи?

— О чём это вы, мистер Киллер?

— Я и сам не знаю, о чём это я, — нахмурился тот, — и абсолютно уверен, что не хочу знать. Просто… занимайтесь этим всем где-нибудь… наедине.

Ло ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Кид не стал ничего отрицать и просто помахал на прощание.

— Так, эм… мы тоже можем идти? — наконец предложил он, когда они остались вдвоём.

Долгий испытующий взгляд Ло вызывал опасения.

— Мне очень хочется заставить тебя сделать что-нибудь ещё за то, что прогнал их раньше. Вы заявили два часа, мистер Юстасс, а прошло только восемьдесят минут.

— Пожалуйста, Ло, — тихо взмолился Кид.

— М-м-м. Ну, я едва ли могу отказать, когда ты так на меня смотришь. Пойдём уже? — Он развернулся, и Кид торопливо последовал за ним к машине, чувствуя, как шевелится внутри пробка, и сжимаясь вокруг неё, почти не в силах больше сдерживаться. Они добрались до машины, и Ло резко вдавил Кида в пассажирскую дверь, дразняще втиснув колено между ног. — Напомни своё стоп-слово, Юстасс? — прорычал он ему почти прямо в губы.

— Ф-фалафель, — невнятно выдавил Кид, ошеломлённый внезапным нападением.

— Хороший мальчик. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты помнишь, прежде чем мы сядем в машину. Потому что как только мы останемся наедине, ты — мой. И я не стану сдерживаться или останавливаться, пока не услышу это слово. Так что ещё разок, чётко и ясно, детка.

— Фалафель.

Ещё до того, как он договорил, на него обрушились губы, скользнули по шее, уступили место зубам, и поцелуи сменились лёгкими укусами, скользящими всё ниже.

— Такой хороший, и весь мой, Юстасс, — прошептал Ло ему в ключицу. — Так хорошо себя сегодня вёл. Как думаешь, ты заслужил награду?

Единственный ответ, на который хватило Кида, это со стоном запрокинуть голову.

— М-м-м, мне тоже так кажется. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты ещё немного побыл хорошим мальчиком, Юстасс. Как думаешь, у тебя получится?

Кид кивнул.

— Хорошо. А теперь… — Ло отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Трогают ли хорошие мальчики себя в машине, пока папочка за рулём?

Кид опустил глаза и помотал головой, ничуть не строя обиженное лицо от этого нового правила.

— Я задал вопрос, Юстасс, — строго сказал Ло.

— Нет, — буркнул Кид.

— Верный ответ. Ну ладно. Поехали домой.

Они добирались почти в полном молчании, не считая того, что Кид тихо стонал на каждом ухабе, а Ло — так же тихо успокаивающе шипел. Желание себя приласкать было почти невыносимым, но каждый раз, когда Кид собирался послать все к чёрту и сдаться, Ло тихо хвалил его, говорил, как гордится им и прочую чушь, от которой Кид одновременно и возбуждался ещё больше — и не мог позволить себе его разочаровать.

Когда Ло припарковался и довёл его до подъезда, Кид облегчённо выдохнул, только теперь осознав, что всю дорогу сдерживал дыхание. Взглянув на лестницу, он решил лично поблагодарить домовладельца за то, что пару недель назад лифт наконец-то починили, потому что он никаким образом не смог бы сейчас подняться на шестой этаж по ступенькам. К счастью, в лифте тоже никого не оказалось. Ло воспользовался этим, исступлённо целуя Кида и вовсю его лапая.

К тому времени, как за ними закрылась дверь в квартиру, Кид был где-то в одном прикосновении от того, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны.

— Ло, — отчаянно взмолился он. — Пожалуйста, Ло, мне нужно… Нужен ты.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, Юстасс, скоро. Иди в спальню. Я буду буквально через минуту.

С рыком, удивившим их обоих, Кид впечатал его в стену.

— Слишком далеко, — хрипло выдохнул он.

Быстро оправившись от удивления, Ло ухмыльнулся.

— Ну ладно, — согласился он, и слегка потянул его за низ рубашки. — Полагаю, тут тоже сойдёт. Раздевайся, Юстасс.

Кид никогда ещё не сбрасывал одежду так быстро.

Ло внимательно осмотрел его.

— Какая жалость, — проворчал он. — Ты совсем испортил трусики. Посмотри на себя. Хотя признаю: испорченные или нет, смотрятся на тебе просто отлично. Чёрное кружево — отличный выбор.

Кид покраснел, но сдержал порыв прикрыться. У него достаточно уверенности в себе, и никакое кружевное бельё, в каком угодно состоянии, этого не изменит. Так что вместо того, чтобы прикрыть руками пах, он упёрся ими себе в бедра и с вызовом ухмыльнулся.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, Трафальгар.

— М-м-м, не искушай меня, Юстасс. На четвереньки, быстро, — велел он и одобрительно хмыкнул, когда Кид послушался.

Пока Кид смаковал удовольствие от его одобрения, Ло завозился за ним, громко открыл смазку, и потерявший уже всякое терпение Кид вздохнул с облегчением. Он отчаянно хотел, нет, он нуждался в том, чтобы на месте пробки оказался Ло, сейчас же.

Прохладные пальцы сдвинули перемычку шёлковых трусиков, медленно обнажая заткнутый вход.

— Я собираюсь достать её… прямо сейчас, — предупредил Ло, аккуратно обхватывая игрушку за основание, и рассмеялся, когда Кид зарычал и подался бёдрами к нему, поощряя поторопиться.

— Бля-я, — простонал Кид, ощущая, как пробка медленно выходит из него, дразняще скользя по простате.

— Ш-ш, — успокаивающе шепнул Ло, поглаживая его по спине. — Почти всё, Юстасс.

— Просто трахни меня, Ло, ну же, — проскулил Кид. И почти закричал от удовольствия, когда Ло вошёл единственным слитным толчком и, не выжидая ни секунды, сразу взял резкий ритм — ровно как Киду и хотелось.

— Ты этого хотел, Юстасс? — потребовал Ло. — Когда мы сидели в кафе, а вокруг была толпа незнакомцев? Пока наши друзья пытались вести беседу, ты думал лишь о том, как тебе будет сладко, когда я заполню тебя своим членом?

— Да-да-да! Блядь, Ло! Сильнее, блядь!

Ло, заворожённый тем, как легко скользит член, обхватил его за талию и послушно ускорился, буквально вколачиваясь внутрь.

— Видел бы ты себя, Юстасс. Просто создан, чтобы отдаваться мне.

— Я… Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Кид. Он так хотел приласкать себя, но даже если Ло и не запретил напрямую, он и не разрешал. — Коснись меня. Блядь, папочка, пожалуйста, возьми в руку.

Не зря попросил: Ло стиснул его сильнее, выдавая, насколько эта просьба ему понравилась. Будь Кид чуть более в сознании, он бы ухмыльнулся. Но сейчас ему хватило всего трёх чётких движений ладонью по члену, чтобы с криком кончить, забрызгивая пол.

Ещё несколько беспорядочных толчков — и Ло последовал за ним, вытащив член и заливая Киду спину спермой, бессвязно рыча что-то, лишь отдалённо напоминающее его имя.

Они рухнули прямо на пол, спутавшись руками и ногами, и лежали какое-то время, переводя дыхание.

— У тебя всё лучше выходят грязные разговорчики, док, — наконец собрал слова во что-то связное Кид.

— М-м-м.

— Так что, мы теперь в расчёте? — спросил он, притягивая Ло поближе к себе, чтобы зарыться рукой ему в волосы.

Слабый толчок в икру означал, видимо, попытку пнуть.

— Полагаю, да, — наконец уступил Ло. — Пока что.


	22. О — Одомашнивание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

— Давай куда-нибудь сходим.

Кид только моргнул.

— Чего? Типа… сейчас? — Предложение было неожиданным, особенно когда Кид почти втянулся (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь в этом признался бы) в очередной эпизод «Доктора Кто», только что поставленный Ло на паузу. Он покосился на часы и скривился. Почти девять, и хотелось просто расслабиться, разлечься на диване и… — О боже.

— И не говори…

Кид вдруг понял, что не помнит, когда они последний раз куда-нибудь ходили.

— Мы…

— Совсем одомашнились?

— Блядь. Да, пошли.

Кид был на полпути к двери, теперь решительно не собираясь провести очередную пятницу (пятницу, боже!) в четырёх стенах, но Ло окликнул его:

— Юстасс, нам надо…

— Эй, не драматизируй, док. Подумаешь, немного осели. Сходим куда-нибудь, повеселимся и придём в норму!

Ло ухмыльнулся и просто окинул его взглядом.

— Ты исключительно прав, Юстасс, но я про конкретно сейчас. Надо переодеться, ты в пижамных штанах.

Кид резко покраснел, потому что тут Ло был прав.

— А. Ну, да. — И тоже ухмыльнулся, потому что его внезапно осенило: — Спорим, я могу вырядиться сексуальнее тебя.

— Да неужели? — усомнился Ло. — М-м-м, интересно…

«А, была ни была», — подумал Кид.

— Раз уж идём, то почему бы не оторваться по полной? Наведём марафет и поглядим, кто наберёт больше контактов или типа того?

— Соревнование? Звучит интригующе, — отметил Ло, уже направляясь в спальню. — И каковы условия?

— Эм, — Кид на секунду задумался, — что угодно, чтобы получить номер, кроме, ну, поцелуев, лапанья и всего такого? И никому не говорить, что это соревнование. Проигравший… отсасывает победителю? — Ло уже открыл было рот, но Кид быстро передумал: — Не, не пойдет, ты мне и так захочешь отсосать, как только чуть выпьешь. И не смотри на меня так, и сам знаешь, пьянчуга, что так и есть.

Ло и правда знал, но всё равно злобно посмотрел на него.

— Если я выиграю, то хочу полчаса нормального массажа, — заявил он. — Когда я захочу, без каких-либо жалоб на затекшие руки или усталость.

— Э, ладно, — согласился Кид, немного удивлённый подобной просьбой. — А если выиграю я, то… хочу фото.

— Фото чего? — уточнил Ло, прищурившись и растягивая гласные, хотя Кид был уверен, он отлично знает, чего.

— Да ладно, Ло, не притворяйся. Я же всего лишь уже чёрт знает сколько месяцев выпрашиваю.

— Это довольно серьёзная награда, мистер Юстасс.

— Тогда тебе просто надо меня обойти, — с вызовом отозвался Кид, надеясь, что Ло поведётся.

Ло ещё немного подумал и, драматично вздохнув, всё-таки сдался.

— Хорошо, Юстасс. Ты сможешь сделать одно — и я имею в виду ровно одно — фото того, как я тебе отсасываю. Но никаких других попыток. Если оно расплывчатое или под плохим углом, то всё. Понятно?

— Да-да, я согласен, док, — ответил Кид, широкой улыбаясь. Вечер обещал быть и правда интересным. К черту одомашнивание! Он выберется в люди со своим парнем, наберёт гору телефонных номеров от незнакомцев, а потом наконец-то, наконец-то сделает столь желанное фото! Это. Просто. Охренительно.

Полчаса спустя Кид был вполне уверен, что победит в их маленьком соревновании. Он надел свои узкие красные штаны, так выигрышно сидящие на заднице, и простую чёрную рубашку, которую Ло недавно так хвалил, — подвернув на четверть рукава и оставив пару верхних пуговиц расстёгнутыми. Да, простовато, но отлично подчёркивает мускулатуру. К тому же, он наконец-то вскрыл набор косметики, подаренный Ло взамен утраченного при пожаре, и накрасился, как всегда делал до встречи с ним. Думал накрасить и ногти, но забил на это дело: не хотелось привлекать внимание к протезу. Потому что, хоть Кид и считал, что даже с одной рукой наберёт приличное количество номеров, это было серьёзным состязанием, и упускать шанс получить фото по такой тупой причине не хотелось. В конце концов, уверенность в собственной привлекательности не значила, что он не понимал, насколько привлекателен Ло, особенно в полном «режиме соблазнения». Обойти его точно будет непросто, но, в последний раз кинув взгляд в зеркало, Кид решил, что шансы неплохие.

Уверенность улетучилась с той же скоростью, с какой вся кровь устремилась к паху, стоило ему увидеть, во что одет Ло. Тот стоял посреди гостиной спиной к коридору, что позволило Киду вдоволь налюбоваться на ноги и ягодицы в обтягивающих серых джинсах. Широкий ворот лёгкой свободной чёрной рубашки, оставлял открытой большую часть шеи, а сама рубашка была удачной длины и едва доходила до низко посаженных джинс, так что любое движение оголяло полоску загорелой кожи. Услышав низкий свист в свой адрес, Ло обернулся, одарил его соблазнительной ухмылкой и игривым взглядом, и Кид осознал, что ему, видимо, пора начинать разминать пальцы для массажа, который он задолжает.

— Ну и ну, Юстасс, хорошо выглядишь. Даже макияж наложил. Замечательно. А то я уже начал по нему скучать, — промурлыкал Ло. Как он умудрялся делать неприличными самые невинные слова? А, чёрт, зря он с ним поспорил.

Уже раздумывая, не отменить ли пари, Кид заметил, как взгляд Ло задержался чуть дольше нужного на его накрашенных губах и оценивающе прошёлся по груди и бедрам. А может, он ещё поборется.

— Ты и сам очень даже, док. Готов?

— М-м-м, да. — Ло остановился у двери, взял ключи и обернулся к нему, показушно что-то припоминая. — А, и нам нужно зайти в магазин.

— Зачем это?

Ло только широко ухмыльнулся.

— За маслом для массажа. Оно тебе пригодится.

— Ну, тогда можем захватить и рамку для моей новой фотографии. Я думаю шестьдесят на восемьдесят? — ответил Кид, игриво шлёпая Ло по заднице на выходе из квартиры.

В такси они дразнили друг друга, прерываясь на поцелуи, чем точно доводили водителя. Но ехать до выбранного клуба было недолго, так что Кид не особо переживал за беднягу. Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало: после всех перипетий и усилий он явно заслужил возможность целовать Ло когда и сколько захочет, верно?

Наконец, закончив целоваться перед двойными дверями клуба, Кид ухмыльнулся.

— Последний шанс сдаться, док, — прошептал он.

— И с чего бы мне это делать, когда я так близко к массажу без нытья? — возмутился Ло.

— Потому что я повешу фото в гостиной. Прямо над телевизором — в самый раз, как думаешь?

Ло одарил его хмурым взглядом и стряхнул его руку. Кид почти мог поклясться, что расслышал ворчание, что это не было частью уговора. Ло вошёл в пока ещё довольно пустой зал. Конечно, Кид не собирался доводить до абсурда, распечатывать и вставлять в рамку свой выигрыш, если вообще удастся одержать верх. Но если Ло можно дразнить, то и он был вправе!

— Ах, изини-и-и, детка, — заявил трагичный голос, к которому прилагалась рука на груди Кида. Он отследил так нагло прижимающийся источник шума, готовый сказать всё, что думает, но вспомнил о цели и обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Не хотел в тебя врезаться, детка, но у тебя просто такие… большие и широкие плечи, — объяснил незнакомец, бесстрашно хватая Кида за плечо.

— Ну, черт, не могу жаловаться на толчок, когда он от такого привлекательного парня, — игриво отозвался он.

— Оу, ну разве ты не прелесть? Позволь угостить тебя за такую неловкость. Желаешь проникнуть внутрь?

Кид чуть не сострил о двойственности этого предложения, как сделал бы с Ло, но только кивнул, позволяя взять себя за руку. Пока всё шло неплохо, по крайней мере на фронте пари. Но Киду всё равно было как-то… тоскливо? Казалось неправильным даже разговаривать с этим незнакомым чуваком. Он мог бы сейчас держать Ло за руку, или с удовольствием говорить с Ло, а вместо этого пытался изображать интерес в разговоре с незнакомцем… И всё ради чего?

Представшая перед глазами картина того, как он фотографирует Ло с полным члена ртом заставила Кида приложить хотя бы минимум усилий к очарованию собеседника, но всё же…

Следующий час прошёл будто в тумане. Он узнал номер любящего полапать чувака, а потом прятался в туалете добрых десять минут, чтобы тот решил, что он ушёл. Узнал инста-что-то ещё одного парня. Что это значило Кид не знал, но рассудил, что за контакт считается. А потом ещё взял номера у пары девушек. Теперь, выпив чуть больше разумного для такого срока, он общался со слегка расплывающимся парнем, который уж слишком старался.

— Ты со мной, конфетка?

— А? — переспросил Кид.

Натянутая улыбка собеседника дрогнула на мгновенье, но быстро вернулась на место.

— Я спросил, как тебя зовут, чтобы знать, что кричать… ну ты понял.

Воспоминание о выходке Ло на их первом свидании за кофе на такой же подкат Кида вызвало широкую ухмылку. Ло просто не знал стыда.

— О, тебе нравится эта идея? — оживился парень перед ним, явно использовавший пошлость всерьёз.

— А? Да, м, конечно, — отмахнулся Кид, глядя на стакан, который упорно пихали в руку. — Это что?

Собеседник явно начинал беситься, но пока старался держаться дружелюбно:

— Ром с колой, и я всё ещё не услышал твое имя.

— Юстасс, мне скучно, — пожаловался Ло, подойдя сбоку и прижавшись длинным телом к сидящему за стойкой Киду. — И музыка слишком громкая. Это что? — Он решительно взял стакан и отпил. — А, ром с колой. Какая безвкусица. У нас дома есть алкоголь получше.

Парень переводил взгляд между Кидом и Ло, почти развалившимся у него на коленях.

— Я чего-то не понимаю?

— Да, — протянул Ло, прежде чем Кид придумал ответ, — что тебе пора. Пока.

Тот нахмурился, но послушно ушёл, а Кид неверяще уставился на Ло.

— Что? — только и пожал тот плечами, ещё раз отпивая от «безвкусного» коктейля.

— В смысле — «что»? Это мне надо спрашивать! Это ты тут устраиваешь «что-то»!

«Вау, я, возможно, и правда перебрал», — запоздало подумал он от неразборчивости собственных слов.

— Я не делал «что-то», это всё ты! — тут же заспорил Ло. — Но я знаю «что-то» получше, которым мы можем заняться вместе, — и он приглашающе повёл бровями, не оставляя сомнений в том, что именно имеет в виду.

— Ха! Ты меня понял, ты тоже пьяный.

Ло закатил глаза.

— Конечно я пьян, мистер Юстасс, мне весь вечер очень настойчиво всякое предлагали.

Кид уловил собственное разочарование даже через закипающий гнев.

— И кто же? — прорычал он, сразу забыв, что вообще-то они оба активно этого и добивались.

Ло вытащил целую охапку смятых салфеток и бумажных обрывков.

— Без понятия. Некоторые вроде подписали имена. Я выиграл?

— А. Верно. — Кид порылся в кармане и выудил внушительную, но всё равно намного меньшую, охапку. — Видимо, да. Но мы правда всё?

— Я — всё, — сообщил Ло, ёрзая для верности у него на коленях. — Что значит, что и ты всё.

— С чего бы? — упрямо возразил Кид, хоть и не хотел оставаться, да и уже шёл на парковку следом за Ло.

Ло переплёл с ним пальцы, невесомо поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони, а потом шагнул на улицу.

— С того, что таковы правила в наших отношениях, Юстасс. Мы делаем то, что ты хочешь, пока мне не надоедает, и я не отвлекаю тебя сексом. Так это, — он указал рукой между ними, — и работает.

Кид фыркнул.

— Ну конечно, потому что мы делаем столько всего, что я… Погоди-ка… — он прищурился, глядя на слегка покачивающегося Ло. — Ты отвлекаешь меня сексом?

Ло замычал и прижал Кида к первой попавшейся машине, медленно ведя ладонью по живой руке.

— Ну, я очень хочу тебе отсосать, так что вроде как да, отвлекаю.

Сложно было сказать, закружилась голова Кида от выпитого алкоголя или нечёткости речи Ло, но, судя по вдруг очень заинтересованному члену, скорее второе.

— Но не здесь, — резко заявил он, и так быстро отпрянул, что чуть не завалился. К счастью, Кид сохранил достаточно координации, чтобы его поймать.

— Как мило, что спустя столько времени я всё ещё могу сбить тебя с ног, — пошутил он.

Ло только закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, а ведь мне не верят, когда я говорю, что пьяным ты романтик.

— Раньше я и не был, — тихо ответил Кид. Он глупо смотрел на Ло в своих руках, и слова Киллера, сказанные будто в прошлой жизни, снова пронеслись в голове. «Он тебя меняет». Чёрт. Кид даже тогда знал, что друг прав, но едва ли они оба понимали, насколько. Но если честно, вспоминая сейчас старого себя, сравнивая с собой нынешним, Кид считал это прогрессом. Будто Ло медленно вывел на свет всё самое лучшее в нём. Он не изменил его так уж сильно, просто теперь Кид ценил другое.

— Юстасс, это мило и романтично, но ты шатаешься, и если не отпустишь, меня стошнит.

Кид быстро поднял его на ноги и расправил перед его рубашки.

— Взял и испортил момент, придурок, — пробурчал он.

Ло одарил его многообещающей ухмылкой.

— Давай доедем до дома, и я всё исправлю.

Кид был вовсе не против, но не сдержал довольного смеха.

— Я же говори-и-ил, — пропел он прямо в ухо Ло, пока тот ловил машину. — Ты такой предсказуемый.

— Отъебись, Юстасс.

— М-м-м. Не, думаю, сегодня я отъебу тебя.

Тот что-то упрямо пробубнил себе под нос, но Кид уже не слушал, слишком увлечённый разглядыванием мурашек, появившихся на его коже.

Поездка, казалось, заняла целую вечность, но вот они уже целовались прямо посреди гостиной и тянули друг друга за одежду, пока что не особо пытаясь её снять, и Кид не сдержал довольного стона.

— В спальню, — почти беззвучно промурлыкал Ло, и Кид с радостью подчинился и попятился, придерживая его ладонью под затылком и утягивая за собой, пока они не уткнулись в желанную дверь.

— Чёрт, — заворчал он, воюя с ручкой, но Ло молча потянулся, повернул её сам и затолкал Кида внутрь.

Может, алкоголь выветрился не до конца, но прошла будто всего минута с их поцелуя, а Кид уже стоял со спущенными штанами, а его сочащийся от возбуждения член исчезал между идеально обхватывающих его напомаженных губ Ло.

— Еба-ать, док, у тебя так круто выходит.

Ло хмыкнул, и Кид задрожал от растёкшейся вслед за этим звуком волны наслаждения, от которой немедленно захотелось запустить пальцы в спутанные волосы Ло. Тот подался навстречу прикосновению, и Кид, помня, что Ло это нравится, усилил хватку, удерживая его голову на месте и медленно толкаясь вперед. Но Ло вынес медленный темп лишь мгновенье, после чего недовольно застонал и предупреждающе прошёлся по члену зубами, не больно, но ощутимо.

— Ладно-ладно, — пробурчал Кид, ещё крепче схватил его за волосы и начал толкаться сильнее, заслужив этим довольный стон. — Боже, как ты отсасываешь, такая идеальная маленькая шлюшка, — похвалил он. — Думал об этом всё время в этом сраном клубе? Пока флиртовал с другими? Готов поспорить, они тоже об этом думали, надеялись, что доведётся почувствовать твой искусный рот на себе. Но им, ох, блядь, им не доведётся, верно?

Ло, насколько мог, кивнул; его щёки и уши горели. Кид заметил, что одна из рук Ло ходит по его члену, и засмеялся.

— О боже, видел бы ты себя. Настоящая шлюха, так возбужден тем, как я использую твой рот. Ты же сейчас кончишь, да?

Ло застонал и снова попытался кивнуть, но Кид поднял его лицо за волосы и горячо посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— И кто, блядь, сказал, что можно? — прошипел он, резко толкая Ло на кровать. — Я точно такого не говорил, разве нет, шлюха?

Ло затряс головой и только смотрел расширенными зрачками, полностью захваченный возбуждением.

— Говорил?

— Н-нет, — выдавил Ло.

— Верно, не говорил. Я ведь не мог такого сказать. Потому что ты не кончишь, пока я не закончу с тобой. — Кид навис над ним, фиксируя коленями и локтями. — Я разве закончил?

— Нет.

— То-то же, Ло. Я с тобой не закончил, — яростно оскалился он и стащил с него рубашку. — Я ещё даже не начал.

* * *

Парой очень сильных оргазмов спустя Кид и Ло, обтеревшись, лежали на кровати, довольно свернувшись вместе.

— Ты давно не был таким грубым, — спокойно сказал Ло.

— Эм, да, я просто… увлёкся. Не знаю. Думал о всяком. Извини.

— Нет-нет, поверь мне, Юстасс, тебе не за что извиняться. Мне очень понравилось. Что бы там ни было, обязательно продолжай об этом думать.

Кид кивнул, и между ними повисло уютное молчание. Мысли продолжали крутиться вокруг идеи, не оставляющей его весь вечер. Ну, если честно, появилась она давно. Сегодня она просто… окончательно сформировалась.

Дыхание Ло постепенно замедлялось, что означало, что он засыпает, и вдруг Кид понял, что больше не может молчать. Эта мысль, которая всё крутится в голове. Он просто должен сказать сейчас, пока не начал сомневаться.

— Я тут думал, — хрипло начал он, — о… нас.

Ло ничего не сказал, но напрягся в его руках.

— Ох… Ну, знаешь… Думал о том, как ты… и мы…

— Юстасс, я очень устал, — протянул Ло с наигранным равнодушием, фальшивость которого Кид теперь видел насквозь.

— Не знаю. Думаю, нам надо узаконить отношения, — наконец выдал Кид. — Ты хотел бы?..

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Что-то особенное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920565) by [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)




End file.
